Hablando se entiende la gente
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Cuando no se comparte lo que se sabe con las personas que se supone deberían saberlo solo puede resultar caos total… Lunes: la venganza de Hanabi…
1. Hinata cree que sueña

Disclaimer: los personajes, detalles y trama original de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: No se dejen llevar por el principio inocente, el descaro y la perversión rondan este fic.

* * *

**Hablando se entiende la gente**

Cuando no se comparte lo que se sabe con las personas que se supone deberían saberlo solo puede resultar caos total…

* * *

**Hinata cree que sueña…**

Las sábanas blancas del futón apenas se habían movido en toda la noche, la postura para dormir era la adecuada para no tensar innecesariamente los músculos de la espalda, además de relajar el flujo sanguíneo junto con el de chakra para estar siempre con esa calma tan característica del clan.

Con los ojos cerrados para no marearse, se sentó en un solo movimiento ocasionando los únicos pliegues del kakebutón.

Venía ahora el momento en que debía hacer algunas flexiones con los brazos, cuello y espalda en general para que su cuerpo se deshiciera del tedio de haber permanecido en la misma postura por tanto tiempo. No sabía si alguien más en la casa lo hacía, pero se sentía bien recordar cuántos músculos tenía y el hecho de que podía moverlos era gratificante.

La puerta corrediza al frente suyo se abrió por lo que bajó los brazos prácticamente tragándose el bostezo que planeaba soltar.

Fue la silueta delgada de su hermana menor la que estaba de pie en el umbral, sin duda tenía más rato levantada, pero no llevaba ropa de entrenamiento lo que significaba que su padre le había dado el día libre, o más seguro solo porque era domingo, y los domingos su padre desaparecía de la faz de la tierra.

—Te buscan— dijo en seco sin variar su expresión seria, intento de dura, que no cuadraba con su complexión y lejos de intimidar como Neji daba hasta cierta simpatía por la mujer pequeña.

—… ¿Quién?

—El rubio de las marcas en la cara.

Hinata sintió cómo de manera más efectiva que los estiramientos que hacía momentos antes, cada fibra de sus ser se estremecía. Nunca la había ido a buscar a su casa, en domingo era impensable, tan temprano una total y franca improbabilidad porque aunque le quisiera mucho, debía reconocer que madrugar no era virtud del chico.

— ¿Qué le digo? ¿Que se valla o que no estás?

—No… no hermana, que pase.

Hanabi cerró de nuevo la puerta y sus tenues pasos se perdieron a lo largo del pasillo. Seguía parcialmente alucinada, todos sus encuentros habían sido mera casualidad de encontrárselo en la calle, en algún campo de entrenamiento o fruto de esperarle en los sitios que frecuentaba.

Sintió como un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y estaba segura de que de rosa pasaría a rojo si seguía enfocándose en el hecho de que Naruto la había ido a buscar, a su casa, en domingo, por la mañana, atentando contra su naturaleza… su emoción se cortó abruptamente, debía ser alguna misión o algo así de importante como para tenerlo fuera de la cama a las "ocho de la madrugada". Se levantó de golpe y corrió a su armario a sacar una muda de ropa, entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

—Que si quieres ir a comer ramen con él, celebran algo en el Ichiraku, no sé qué, no le entendí, pero pregunta si no tienes algo importante que hacer.

Por un segundo su corazón se detuvo y el rojo apareció de nuevo en su rostro hasta casi marearla, pero la cosa más ridícula que podía hacer ahora era desmayarse, aún asi quería hacerlo, también quería ir a la recepción y asegurarse de que ella y su hermana hablaban de la misma persona, quería pellizcarse para saber si soñaba…

—Vas a ir ¿Sí o no?

La pregunta tajante de la menor sacó de sus cavilaciones a la mayor que solo fue capaz de asentir levemente regresando la mirada al guardarropas abierto. La puerta se cerró y los pasos se encaminaron nuevamente a donde debía de estar esperando… esperando… ¡Esperando! ¡Qué desconsiderada! ¡Debía darse prisa!

Sacó el atuendo de siempre reprimiendo las ganas de usar algo más formal, no era una cita, solo la había invitado a salir como amigos, porque eran amigos ¿No?

Pero debía de ducharse primero, eso sí era más que necesario, así que corrió como pudo hasta el cuarto de baño de su habitación, sacándose la ropa de dormir y dejándola en camino regada por el suelo como no lo había hecho nunca, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Justo cuando salía escuchó a su hermana alejarse de nuevo, seguramente había venido a dar un aviso. Se vistió a toda prisa, secó y peinó sus largos cabellos, casi por inercia se puso el porta kunais y la banda ninja, de alguna manera ya eran parte de ella y nunca estaba de más llevarlos, después de todo, no necesariamente estaba ella de día libre, solo le habían avisado que de momento no abría misiones para su equipo.

Justo cuando su mano tocaba la madera de la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a su hermana con el ceño levemente fruncido, hacer de mensajera en su propia casa no le hacía mucha gracia.

—Que si puedes por favor usar esto, el día es especial y de nuevo no entendí porqué— le dijo entregándoles una caja blanca que Hinata tomó con cuidado pero con la velocidad suficiente para que no quedara apresada entre el marco y el panel corredizo que separaba su habitación del pasillo.

Se arrodillo para desenvolver los listones raramente acomodados, retiró la tapa y sus ojos brillaron como nunca lo habían hecho en toda su vida, su rostro se tornó del rojo más intenso que jamás había adquirido ni cuando el chico que le gustaba desde tenía memoria lanzaba comentarios lindos a su persona. Incluso le dieron ganas de llorar, si llorar de felicidad, no porque se sintiera mal o frustrada, era de felicidad o emoción, o alguna mezcla de las dos.

Como si se tratara de una pieza delicada que pudiera romperse sacó una yukata lila con bordados de un valle soleado lleno de pequeñas flores, aves surcando el cielo lila paseando entre nubes ligeramente más blancas, un río bajando de una de las colinas… como su nombre; _hacia un sitio soleado_… ¿Realmente lo sabía?

Por un momento tuvo la duda sobre si realmente fuera Naruto, el despistado que tenía años ajeno a lo que obviamente sentía por él…

Asomó la cabeza hacia el pasillo buscando a alguna sirvienta que la ayudara a ponérsela, hacerlo sola tomaría mucho tiempo, pero para su fortuna, su hermana venía de regreso sosteniendo en la mano un obi verde y un bolso lila.

—Que se le olvidó meter esto— le dijo entregándoselo y anticipándose al problema que tenía, entró a la habitación para ayudarla.

Si, era Naruto, quizás no era tan ajeno a ella, después de todo ya lo respetaban como ninja el resto de la aldea ¿No?

Fueron quince minutos en lo que acomodaban las piezas que estaban mal metidas en la caja, debió pedir que lo envolvieran en la tienda donde lo compró, así no se habrían hecho tantos líos. Pero finalmente, tras la exasperante situación estuvo lista, salió de la habitación tratando de no demorarse más sin necesariamente correr.

El pasillo se le antojó más largo que de costumbre, el clima fresco de la mañana se había acalorado bastante, pero extrañamente había algo que la hacía sentir bien. Solo le faltaba cruzar el pasillo a la estancia de recepción. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, el golpeteo en su pecho y por alguna razón lo sentía también en la cabeza, pero no iba a retroceder ahora que su oportunidad más anhelada estaba frente a ella.

Dio el par de pasos que faltaban encontrando al chico de espaldas analizando un viejo cuadro que estaba ahí, arrugaba la nariz y tenía los ojos casi cerrados, mirando como si fuera la cosa más extraña que había visto en toda su vida, en el momento en que acercaba curioso el dedo índice para tocar, Neji, que también estaba ahí, se aclaró la garganta causando que el rubio casi cayera de bruces por el susto.

Giró sobre sus talones una vez que recobro la postura y sus ojos azules se clavaron de lleno en la chica que tenía al frente.

—Hinata chan…

—Naruto kun…

Sentía ganas de empezar la más casual de las conversaciones; ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de salir? Pero cada que abría la boca las palabras se esfumaban completamente incluso para mustiar el saludo de los buenos días.

—Y yo soy Hanabi ¿Ya salen? O esperan a mi padre para que los acompañe

La mayor de las hermanas dio un respigo solo de imaginarse a Hiashi en medio de ella y Naruto comiendo en el Ichiraku siendo el punto de atención de todos los que estuvieran a veinte metros a la redonda. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar la escena de su mente. El chico por su parte solo se acercó y tomándola de la mano la sacó de la casa, se despidió de los dos presentes con un gesto alegre de la mano y una promesa de traerla de vuelta en la tarde mientras aún hubiera sol.

Finalmente, junto con una alucinada compañera más que ruborizada, roja, dejó la mansión.

* * *

_No, no acaba ahí, los capítulos son cuatro en total para un intento de NaruHina; tres Hyugas, un Uzumaki (bueno, de hecho no hay otro Uzumaki)_

_Y todo para felicitar a Ellis por su cumpleaños, he hecho un gran sacrificio para planear esta historia, solo que no la termino de subir toda porque si no, se le quita un poco de emoción a mi plan maquiavélico._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Y recuerden; un fic con reviews hace a un autor feliz, un autor feliz trabaja con más empeño, y cuando un autor trabaja con más empeño, los lectores son felices, por lo tanto si un lector deja un review será feliz._

_Lógico no? XD_


	2. Naruto no entiende

**Naruto no entiende…**

Usualmente su habitación carecía de orden, eso no era novedad alguna, pero en esta ocasión esa línea se quedaba corta para describir el asco total que tenía alrededor el joven rubio que solo lanzaba las cosas de un lado a otro casi entrando en desesperación. Naturalmente que buscaba algo y ese algo no aparecía aunque ya un equipo de clones se habían dispersado para encontrarle.

El deformado reloj despertador de latón marcaba quince minutos antes de las ocho de la mañana.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya lo encontré! — exclamó uno de los clones levantando de entre un montón de ropa un paquete naranja envuelto en plástico ajustable con la factura de la lavandería aún pegada en uno de los lados.

Deshaciendo los clones y tomando la bolsa se metió al baño para darse una ducha en menos de cinco minutos, vestirse en tres, los siete y fracción sobrantes tenía para llegar al barrio Hyūga hasta la casa principal, en punto para llamar a la puerta.

Al menos ese era el plan que había armado.

Llegó en realidad a la hora y cinco, una serie de eventos desafortunados entre los que contaba ser perseguido por un viejo rencoroso que consideraba que un par de jarrones raros valían su cabeza colgada en la pared. Ya se había disculpado ¿Por qué tanta molestia? Lo mismo con la mujer de la tienda de hierbas ¿Cómo iba él a saber que las flores eran las malas del jardín?

Se encontraba bajo el arco de entrada de la casa, le resultó raro que no hubiera puerta, pero pensó que seguramente solo los idiotas tratarían de robar algo a una familia de ninjas. Giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro esperando que alguien que le diera permiso de pasar… aunque técnicamente ya estaba dentro. El jardín estaba pulcramente arreglado pero extrañamente vacío; no había arbustos sin podar, de hecho no había arbustos, ni flores de brillantes colores, ni siquiera una maceta… no había nada más que pasto perfectamente cortado a ras del suelo, excepto por algunos robles dispersos, pero esos no contaban porque Konoha sufría una epidemia de árboles desde que recordaba. No importaba cuantos se quemaran, rompieran, fueran apuñalados con kunais o destrozados con ninjutsu, eran una enfermedad infecciosa que no se acababa…

Nunca antes había entrado en la casa Hyūga pero ya se había dado una idea mental de que la "casa" en realidad era una mansión, así que no le sorprendió mucho…

…Mentira, sí estaba sorprendido porque el lugar era enorme.

Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en una caja blanca en el suelo, era imposible no verla porque era lo único que sobresalía entre el verde uniforme del pasto. Se acercó y la tomó. Estaba mal envuelta, lo suficiente mal como para dejar ver algo del contenido. Y por razones obvias de ser quien era sencillamente no se resistió y la abrió, una cinta larga color verde y un bolso lila se encontraban hasta arriba junto con una nota también…

—Naruto-san…

La voz le cayó por sorpresa y en medio de tartamudeos y expresiones incoherentes puso la caja a su espalda.

—Hinata-chan… ¿Está?

—Hubo un problema y aún no está lista. Pasa, no debe de tardar, voy a decirle que ya llegaste.

El rubio siguió a la menor de las hermanas Hyūga por el trecho que faltaba para llegar hasta lo que propiamente era la casa, se descalzó con un poco de dificultad ya que no uso las manos que seguían sosteniendo la caja que seguía detrás de él. Continuó el recorrido por el vestíbulo principal hasta un salón de recepción bastante amplio. Había algunos cojines para sentarse, un servicio para té sobre una mesa pequeña y muchas cosas raras como un par de "cosas" de piedra bastante feas para su gusto.

Hanabi le indicó que esperase ahí y luego tomó otro pasillo seguramente para buscar a su hermana mayor.

Eso era bastante extraño, no el hecho de que la fueran a llamar claro estaba, sino que no estuviera lista ya. No la conocía muy bien y el hecho de ella no hablara casi nada no ayudaba mucho, pero podía jurar que ella no era del tipo de chica que pasaba seis horas buscando verse perfecta para salir exactamente igual a como había empezado su pasarela de "vestidos adecuados".

No tardó en regresar la menor.

—Que si le das unos minutos, tuvo entrenamiento por la mañana y acaba de terminar, es un baño rápido.

—Sí, sí, no hay problema yo espero.

—Naruto san, es por cortesía que los hombres se hagan cargo de todo cuando van con una chica.— dijo ella sacando de entre su ropa un sobre blanco que le entregó, él lo abrió y dentro venía una invitación para la reinauguración del Ichiraku, que ahora sería un restaurante más completo que una barra de ramen.

—No te preocupes Hanabi-chan, yo me haré cargo de todo— dijo mientras veía la silueta delgada desparecer nuevamente en el pasillo seguramente a pasar de nuevo el recado.

Recorrió con la vista el sitio tratando de entretenerse con algo, té no quería así que pasó de largo el servicio de porcelana. Sonrió socarronamente; los feos amigos de piedra eran buena opción, tenía curiosidad. Los miró por todos los ángulos posibles pero por más que quería no les encontraba forma, un perro largo raramente doblado, un pollo malvado con dientes de tiburón, una mutación rara ente león y gallo. Acercó su dedo hasta lo que parecía una oreja pero era tan viejo el material, que ahora que caía en cuenta no era piedra, era algo menos resistente o quizás simplemente estaba ya roto, pero el punto era que el tramo de oreja cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos más pequeños y polvo.

La niña volvió a aparecer en la recepción.

— ¡Es para Hinata chan!— exclamó recordando la caja y tendiéndosela enfrente tratando de acaparar la atención de la hija del dueño de la casa que parecía notar algo diferente en una de "esas cosas".

Como Naruto seguía agitando frenéticamente el paquete ella no tuvo más opción que tomarlo e ir de regreso a la habitación de su hermana. Esta vez tardó menos en regresar y seguramente para cerciorarse de que el amigo feo estaba bien. Naruto comenzó a sudar frío buscando desesperadamente algo con lo que distraerla de nuevo, entonces notó a su derecha la cinta verde y la bolsita, así nuevamente le saltó al camino y se las puso en las manos riendo un poco.

—Esto también debía estar adentro— dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y ella solo fruncía el ceño levemente, pero a resumidas cuentas terminó por ir de regreso.

Justo cuando la dejó de ver saltó hacia donde aún estaba el cuerpo de su delito, tomó el polvo que pudo y los pedazos más notables y los arrojó por la ventana. Limpió la parte que se había ensuciado del color rojizo por la cosa con la que estaban hechos los amigos feos que además ahora eran malditos traidores, pero lo único que consiguió fue dejar más marcado el color en la originalmente amarilla alfombra.

Casi entraba en pánico, pero entonces tuvo una excelente idea, con todo el cuidado del mundo tomó al amigo feo desde su base de madera y lo cargó, avanzándolo un poco para que al bajarlo quedara exactamente sobre la escena del crimen.

Sonrió triunfal, era un genio, nadie notaría lo que pasó… obviamente ignoraba el hecho de que la oreja no estaba sobre la cabeza rígidamente lanuda de la estatua.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos para prevenir cualquier otra desgracia y terminó solo dando rodeos hasta que un cuadro llamó su atención: un paisaje montañoso con un palacio emergiendo dramáticamente por entre las copas de los árboles del bosque era lo que estaba hábilmente dibujado, arrugó la nariz y entre cerró los ojos, se parecía mucho a la torre del examen a chūnin, su mano salió de su bolsillo y la acercó despacio para tocar, parecía que había un bicho.

Pero de momento escuchó un ruido que casi causa que cayera de bruces por el susto. Neji se había aclarado la garganta y fue entonces cuando se preguntó; ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? ¿Había visto lo que pasó antes del cuadro?

Giró sobre sus talones una vez que recobró la postura, medio paralizado por haber sido descubierto, pero sus ojos azules se clavaron de lleno en la chica que tenía al frente, vestida con una bonita yukata, en realidad ella también se veía bonita no solo la yukata.

—Hinata chan…

—Naruto kun…

Esperaba que Hinata dijera algo para romper el silencio…

—Y yo soy Hanabi ¿Ya salen? O esperan a mi padre para que los acompañe.

No le dijeron dos veces, debía salir de ahí antes de que le reclamaran algo, después de todo, por algo que no hizo, estaba seguro de que ya lo habían roto, él solo tuvo la mala suerte de estar cuando se cayó y se hizo polvo.

Tomó a Hinata de la mano porque parecía que no se movería y se despidió de Neji y Hanabi que lo miraban con cierto rencor.

—Yo… yo traigo a Hinata chan en la tarde, temprano… bueno no tan temprano, pero no tan tarde… ¡Aún va a haber sol dattebayo!

* * *

_Sí, lo sé, hubieran preferido que le diera seguimiento a la "cita", pero eso no va conmigo u.u_

_Bueno faltan dos capítulos y ya han de suponer como serán los siguientes, por default que sigue Hanabi._

_Ya verán lo que tengo preparado y la razón del título del fic._

_Gracias por leer! (y por dejar comentario, valla que los Hyūga me han dado más reviews que cualquier otro fic, trabajaré con ellos más seguido XD)_


	3. Hanabi se desespera

**Hanabi se desespera…**

Cerró la ventana de su habitación apenas el sol se ocultaba por completo detrás de la muralla que rodeaba la aldea. Aseguró bien la puerta y se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Cuando lo hubo confirmado se acercó hasta la estantería donde se encontraban algunos libros ordenados por tamaños, tomó uno del medio, lo ojeó un poco y sacó de por en medio de las hojas un sobre blanco que tomó con el cuidado de quien tiene en sus manos el secreto para la paz mundial.

Respiró profundo, se sentía total y absolutamente tonta con todo el lío que había armado porque realmente nunca pensó que estaría en una situación así de bochornosa y hasta infantil, pero de alguna manera sabía que si ella no hacía algo, obviamente su hermana tampoco. Así había sido desde que tenía memoria.

Una vez que hubo revisado de nuevo el contenido del sobre lo guardó entre sus ropas y salió a toda prisa sin correr propiamente, solo caminando a paso justo y rogando a todo lo que podía rogar para que no se le cruzara en el camino alguien a quien rendir explicaciones sobre su salida, entendiendo eso como su primo o su padre.

Alcanzó el arco de la puerta principal, no era muy tarde pero debía darse prisa para ahorrarse cualquier comentario.

Había trazado meticulosamente cada detalle para incluso terminar con las manos limpias y ni uno ni otro se dieran cuenta de que ella estuvo de por medio, ya era de por si bochornoso el arreglarles esos asuntos ridículos como para que todavía tuviera que lidiar con el que le estuvieran insinuando que hizo de celestina.

Encontró el departamento sin mayor problema, usó un henge para usar la apariencia de una sirvienta nueva de la casa y llamó a la puerta un par de veces.

Naruto le abrió mientras se terminada de tragar los fideos que salían parcialmente de su boca.

— ¿Quién eres? Bueno ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Perdón! ¿En qué te ayudo? Tú sabes, _eso_, digo, no te conozco.

—Hinata-sama me envía a preguntar si quisiera acompañarla a la re-inauguración de la barra de ramen Ichiraku mañana.

— ¿Hinata-chan?

El chico estaba confundido, arrugó los ojos y la nariz queriendo asimilar la información, Hanabi obvió el detalle de que debía ser rarísimo que una niña que apenas le hablaba le pidiera salir juntos y nuevamente rogó a todo lo que podía rogar que dijera que sí y ya.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Él era hombre y se trataba de comida gratis!

—Hinata-chan es una chica rara… pero si ella me lo pide no le voy a decir que no.

—Hinata-sama lo espera a las ocho de la mañana en el portón de la casa principal del barrio del honorable clan Hyūga.

— ¡¿Por qué tan temprano?... Bueno no importa, yo llego ¡Dattebayo!

Ella hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Apenas estuvo unas calles más lejos deshizo el jutsu y regresó a la casa justo a la hora en que una de las criadas la buscaba para anunciarle que la cena estaba lista.

.

Apenas pudo dormir, cerraba los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño pero al menor de los ruidos los abría y fijaba la vista en el libro que tenía oculto el sobre blanco con las cortesías que había conseguido desde hacía unos días como si fueran la prueba delatora de su delito, aunque en realidad era la prueba de lo ridícula que era la misión que se había auto impuesto

En cuanto a través de las tersas cortinas blancas se filtró el primer rayo de sol, de un salto se puso de pie, se metió directo al cuarto de baño, no sin antes meterse con ella el libro envuelto en una toalla de mano color blanco. Se puso sus ropas de costumbre sin perder de vista ni un segundo su preciado tesoro. Una vez lista sacó el sobre y lo guardó con cuidado entre los dobleces de la yukata saliéndo de inmediato directo al patio de recepción.

Si no se equivocaba deberían faltar veinticinco minutos para que llegara el rubio hiperactivo, pero para que su plan resultara debía ser ella y nadie más quien le recibiera.

Ya eran las ocho en punto y no había ni señales del chico, Hinata no debía tardar en despertar y lo más seguro es que como sus misiones estaban temporalmente suspendidas por la ausencia de su sensei, es que fuera a entrenar y no podía dejar que saliera, quizás si la entretenía un poco hasta que se le antojara llegar al susodicho…

No podía mandar a nadie, sería un poco obvio, pero tampoco podía dejar la puerta… solo sería un minuto a lo mucho. Salió corriendo hasta la habitación de su hermana mayor solo para asegurarse de que seguía recostada, según pudo confirmar y para su alegría aunque no tardara en abrir los ojos, el levantarse y vestirse le daría unos valiosos minutos.

Regresó tan rápido como pudo. Los pasillos libres de molestas puertas le dieron una perfecta visión de una cabeza rubia justo al tiempo en que una sirvienta se acercaba a recibir al invitado apresuró el paso rebasando a la mujer y pidiéndole le prepara el desayuno en calidad de urgencia. La aturdida mujer inclinó la cabeza y se encaminó a la cocina mientras la menor de los Hyūga tranquilamente se dirigía al invitado que parecía un poco asustado, debía ser quizás porque vio la forma en la que corrió a la sirvienta.

Le invitó a pasar y ahora ella haría su parte, milagros no podía, pero cuando menos el primer paso estaría dado.

Naruto parecía no tener ni idea de lo que pasaba y hasta se había tragado el cuento de que como él era el varón debía entregar las cortesías al llegar al lugar, al menos eso daría por hecho que fue él quien la invitó a salir. Hinata por su parte, tampoco sospechaba nada, pero realmente no se explicaba cómo era que su hermana pasaba de su usual pálido tono de piel a rojo encendido solo con pensar que el niño que… ¿Qué hacía con los antiguos guardianes dragón de terracota?

— ¡Es para Hinata chan!— exclamó el rubio tendiéndole al frente una caja que agitaba con violencia.

¿Le había traído un regalo? Eso era más de lo que hubiera esperado, con que caminaran lado a lado y le abriera la silla para sentarse se habría dado por bien servida, pero el regalo era un excelente detalle, así que lo tomó y regresó a la habitación de su hermana, pero debía volver solo para cerciorarse de las antiquísimas piezas orgullo de su padre y el clan, estaban a salvo.

—Esto también debía estar adentro— dijo el chico saltándole enfrente mientras se rascaba la cabeza revolviéndose más los cabellos y ella solo frunció el ceño levemente, traerlo a la casa no era buena idea, pero en otro lado sería más complicado acomodar las cosas como quería.

Hanabi tomó el obi y la bolsa y caminó de regreso por el pasillo de madera con el aire molesto que había adquirido desde hacía un rato al no estar segura de la integridad de las piezas de esa sala.

Hinata estaba fuera, un poco desesperada según pudo ver. Supuso que el problema era ponerse sola las piezas de la yukata que le acaban de regalar así que suspirando discretamente entró a la habitación a vestirla y de ser necesario sacarla a patadas para que fuese lo que fuese que hacía Naruto, lo dejara de hacer. Aunque siempre podía culpar a las chicas de la limpieza, no sería la primera vez que rompían algo.

Nunca en su vida había visto forma tan incorrecta de acomodar algo de por si confuso y que en el desorden en que estaba, adecuar el traje estaba saliendo casi imposible. Tanto desorden solo podía ser obra del joven Uzumaki, pero a medida que acomodaba todo y se apreciaba mejor el valle soleado dudaba en demasía que el regalo fuera de la autoría del ninja despistado.

Un valle soleado; _Hinata_. Demasiado apropiado y halagador…

Finalmente terminaron de armar el rompecabezas de tela y caminó junto con la mayor hacia la estancia de recepción encontrando al chico de espaldas analizando un viejo cuadro que estaba ahí, arrugaba la nariz y tenía los ojos casi cerrados, mirando como si fuera la cosa más extraña que había visto en toda su vida, en el momento en que acercaba curioso el dedo índice para tocar, Neji, que también estaba ahí, se aclaró la garganta causando que el rubio casi cayera de bruces por el susto.

Sintió como algo en su conciencia le decía que el pago por hacer acciones de ridícula caridad fraternal era el castigo y la furia eterna de su padre… el guardián dragón de terracota que se colocó como primera pieza de la casa cuando el clan se fundó en Konoha. El regalo elaborado por las propias manos del gran maestro primer Hokage. El máximo objeto de presunción de Hiashi Hyūga… había perdido la oreja derecha…

—Hinata chan…

—Naruto kun…

Sintió una mezcla de: horror por el guardián, odio para Naruto y frustración para Hinata que no se movía ni decía nada, subirle la espalda en forma de escalofrío.

—Y yo soy Hanabi, ¿Ya salen? O esperan a mi padre para que los acompañe

¿Su padre? ¡Su padre!

La sola mención de su padre regresando de donde fuera que estuviera los domingos y descubriendo el detalle de la oreja la tenía petrificada, que se largaran, que se largaran ya o haría que el chico se arrepintiera de haberse puesto frente a Hinata por primera vez hacía… no sabía pero era desde la academia estaba segura.

No escuchó nada, estaba en problemas a menos que fuera capaz de rearmar la oreja, pero no había señales de los restos, era terracota, con algo de agua y algún aglutinante podía armarlo… ¡¿Pero en donde estaba la oreja?

—Hanabi-sama…

— ¿Si Neji-oniisan?

—Creo que deberá preparar terracota nueva, Naruto arrojó los restos por la ventana y el viento ya debió habérselos llevado.

Naruto Uzumaki moriría… lenta y dolorosamente…

Después de su cita con Hinata, por supuesto, no había pasado por tanto para arruinar el momento seudo romántico ella misma.

* * *

_Me tardé mucho lo reconozco, pero la evaluaciones finales me consumen el tiempo._

_La parte alegre es que ya vienen las vacaciones de fin de semestre y tendré tiempo para todos mis fics pendientes y algunos nuevos (antes de que Kishimoto termine de matar mi gusto por Naruto T.T)_

_¿Hanabi se merece un review para animarla un poco después de haber armado una cita entre Hinata y Naruto y este último la condenara a la ira de Hiashi?_


	4. Neji solo observa

**Neji solo observa…**

No era que la estuviera espiando, no, él jamás haría algo sí de inmaduro menos a un miembro de la rama principal de la familia. Es solo que el destino conspiraba para coincidir en los lugares en que ella estaba, que aunque sabía que él podía cambiar algunas cosas y nada era definitivo para el futuro de cada quien, seguía creyendo firmemente que no existían las coincidencias y de alguna manera el dichoso destino seguía resentido con él por algo que había hecho mal en alguna vida pasada o inconscientemente en esta, porque otra razón no encontraba para haber sido testigo de todo el lío.

La joven hija del dueño de la barra de ramen, a la que solo entraba cuando no quería hacer el papel de marginado social en las reuniones con los otros chicos, había regresado de un viaje por el país del fuego para reinaugurar el local de su padre como un restaurante-bar completo.

La popularidad del sitio obligó al hombre a recurrir al método de reservación para no tener atiborrado el local terminando por dar mal servicio. Pero lo importante no era eso, sino que no imaginaba a la menor de las hijas de Hiashi Hyūga con un henge, que había hecho poco antes en un callejón y por supuesto que él lo vio, haciendo fila para conseguir un par de pases o peor aún; dejando al rubio cliente número uno del Ichiraku inconsciente para quedarse ella con lo que supuso, era el último sobre, y protegerlo como si planos oficiales de una fortaleza militar enemiga se trataran.

Siguió su camino junto con su excéntrico equipo directo a entrenar donde fuera que se le ocurriera esta vez al peculiar sensei que tenía. Los asuntos de Hanabi-sama, eran de Hanabi-sama.

.

Se sentía muerto, pero a fuerza de orgullo ni siquiera el rostro agachaba y con una demostración de resistencia sobrehumana había conseguido ser capaz de cargar la cabeza en alto como si nada pasara y sin quejarse por tomar el camino largo para "apreciar la belleza de cada rincón de la aldea de la hoja de la que eran orgullosos shinobi"

Y ahí el destino le hizo girar la mirada a una zona departamental; y de nuevo estaba ahí Hanabi-sama con su henge de la sirvienta nueva de la casa que engañaba a cualquiera menos a él por supuesto, y le parecía increíble que Naruto Uzumaki recibiera inocentemente a la "misma" chica que por la mañana lo había noqueado. Pero con lo distraído que era probablemente ni se había dado cuenta del detalle.

.

Cenó apenas consiente porque lo único que deseaba era dejarse caer sobre el futón y dormir hasta el otro día que tendría extrañamente libre.

Se recuperó del cansancio con una técnica de relajación y casi total desconecte del mundo que había tomado como rutina básica desde que lo habían asignado al equipo de Maito Gai.

A la mañana siguiente, y como cada día desde que recordaba, cruzó la casa y el jardín de acceso para dirigirse al Dôjô, listo para empezar el día con un poco de meditación. Pero, insistía, el destino aún tenía algo en su contra y esa mañana se lo demostraba frotándose las manos y riéndose en su cara.

Si tan solo hubiese puesto los pies fuera de su habitación un minuto después de lo que lo hizo no habría visto a Tenten dejar una caja blanca cerca de la puerta principal y luego desaparecer saltando la muralla. Si tan solo no fuera tan metódico y hubiera cedido a la vocecilla que le pedía perezosamente cinco minutos más en la cama no habría visto a Naruto tomarla y luego entrar a la casa siguiendo a Hanabi-sama.

Por supuesto en ese momento nada de lo que había sido testigo le pareció tener mayor importancia, es decir: Hanabi resultaba ser fanática de la comida del Ichiraku cuando ni siquiera la había visto pisar el local y Tenten tomaba empleo de mensajera en sus días libres, sí, todo era muy lógico…

No, no lo era.

Se puso de pie tras su fallido intento de meditar y regresó a la casa, Hanabi no le ocultaría nada a él, de cualquier forma solo era raro en el sentido personal, realmente no esperaba que la pequeña tramara la traición del clan, era ridículo, pero no por eso menos inquietante esa extraña fascinación espontánea por el ramen. Y no era mucho menos que se entrometiera en los asuntos privados de su prima, tan solo era una sensación de ansias la que le ocasionaba la situación, el presentimiento shinobi de la venidera desgracia le tenía con los nervios en punta.

¿Pero qué era?

Llegó hasta la recepción donde aguardaba el chico de ojos azules. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, desde la parte baja hasta la nuca erizándole el cabello de esa zona. Sabía que algo andaba mal pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, no podía saltarle encima y matarlo como si de un shinobi hostil se tratara, ni tampoco un ladrón. Era un invitado le gustara o no.

Casi en cámara lenta pero incapaz de moverse o cuando menos reaccionar, vio cada partícula de polvo caer a la alfombra de cuatrocientos hilos de seda; un millón de nudos por metro cuadrado hechos a mano traída desde Suna…

Hanabi apareció en la recepción.

— ¡Es para Hinata chan!— exclamó el rubio casi en pánico agitando la caja que momentos antes había visto a Tenten dejar en la entrada.

Como Naruto seguía agitando frenéticamente el paquete, ella no tuvo más opción que tomarlo e ir de regreso a la habitación de su hermana. Esta vez tardó menos en regresar y seguramente para cerciorarse de que el dragón estaba bien, cosa que aún tenía quieto al mayor de los presentes como armando mentalmente las piezas de lo que sucedería en cuanto el patriarca del clan regresara de donde fuera que pasaba los domingos.

Tragó amargo, una cabeza rodaría y no era capaz de fingir demencia si le preguntaban, si bien tampoco quería a Hinata-sama con orden de restricción para con el chico que años le había costado mantener diálogos de más de tres líneas.

Estaba de pie a menos de tres metros de distancia del rubio ahora con las manos en los bolsillos que ridículamente miraba todo en la habitación menos a él. Vio la forma en la que su mirada azul se encontraba con la pieza Ukiyo-e; un cuadro en papel de arroz de género artístico solo trabajado en el corazón del País de la Ola que reflejaba bellamente un paisaje del palacio que en otros tiempos fuera propiedad del clan en tal sitio.

Un nuevo escalofrío le advirtió peligro, pero esta vez se aclaro la garganta para llamar al chico que giró sobre sus talones una vez que recobró la postura, medio paralizado por haber sido descubierto, pero sus ojos azules se clavaron de lleno en la chica que tenía al frente.

—Hinata chan…

—Naruto kun…

—Y yo soy Hanabi, ¿ya salen? O esperan a mi padre para que los acompañe

Vio a la mayor de sus primas salir y al causante de la segura ira de Hiashi-sama pero no dijo nada, después de todo, Naruto no tenía la culpa de ser idiota, la culpa era de quien a sabiendas de eso había dejado a un chico peligroso en un sitio potencialmente peligroso completamente solo.

—Hanabi-sama…

— ¿Si Neji-oniisan?

—Creo que deberá preparar terracota nueva, Naruto arrojó los restos por la ventana y el viento ya debió habérselos llevado.

Ya tenía la mañana entera para arreglarlo. No porque ahora fuera un mal sujeto que no la ayudaría, pero si había armado un plan como kunoichi, debía arreglárselas para deponer el fallo de la misión.

.

Y en momentos así se preguntaba sinceramente si el destino no conocía a Naruto Uzumaki o solo se llevaban bien, o quizás solo con él, con Neji Hyūga, se empeñaba en poner cara de perro.

— ¿Saben cuántos años tenía ese dragón en la casa?

—Sí— respondieron los dos testigos de la mutilación de la figura con la mirada baja.

— ¿Sabían que esa alfombra la enviaron desde Suna cuando se firmó el primer tratado de paz?

—Que para el caso no respetaron, la manchita podría simbolizar eso— aclaró la pequeña como broma de mal momento causando la _casi _expresión de Neji para pedirle que mejor se callara.

— Neji-oniisan no tuvo que ver padre, yo traje a Naruto-san a la casa sin avisarte.

—Pero según me dicen estaba ahí cuando sucedió y bien pudo evitarlo… Hanabi, vete, contigo arreglo todo mañana.

—Pero…

—Vete.

—Si padre— y la menor se fue.

Hacía ya unos tres años, desde el examen a chūnin en el que fue vencido y aparentemente había hecho las paces con el destino, tal como el primer tratado con Suna parecía no ser respetado ahora, que su tío no le hacía pagar los platos rotos de sus primas. Aunque para su fortuna Hinata no rompía nada y Hanabi lo pensaba dos veces.

Pero a resumidas cuentas el sello de sumisión seguía en su frente y la acidez estomacal que le había empezado desde que vio el polvo caer a la alfombra seguía quemándole el esófago. En cuanto el chico con cara de idiota perdido se le parara enfrente de nuevo le haría saber que cuando algo va a salir mal, simplemente sale mal, el destino no lo quería y fin de la discusión.

El hombre mayor estaba de espaldas pero sentía como si le clavara la mirada fijamente, cosa que con el Byakugan en su fase activa sería posible aún en tales circunstancias. El silencio era demasiado tenso para su gusto.

—Hanabi… escuchar sin permiso es de mal gusto— dijo tras un rato el patriarca. El más joven de los que se encontraban en la habitación se sobresaltó un poco, era verdad, su prima aún estaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero no lo había notado. O Hanabi-sama tenía un muy alto nivel o no estaba poniendo atención a otra cosa que no fuera lo que el dueño de la casa tenía que decirle. Los pasos que la niña marcó exageradamente a propósito le dejaron claro a los dos, que ya se había retirado.

—Neji…— llamó para tener su atención, cosa innecesaria porque el joven era lo único que esperaba.

—Solo quiero que le digas a Tenten que fue muy obvio el detalle, le pedí discreción.

En momentos como esos, cuando no entendía nada de nada aunque lo veía con sus propios ojos y escuchaba sin más distractores, cuestionaba la razón por la que le llamaban genio.

* * *

_Ya lo decidí, si vendrá "La venganza de Hanabi" por supuesto con algo de lo que Hiashi le puso de castigo._

_¿Neji resolvió sus dudas o se quedaron como él, armando las piezas y pensando que fue mala broma?_

_Bueno, ya avise, solo les resta esperar para ver de qué manera pagará Naruto su crimen XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Kiba no lo resistió

**Kiba no lo resistió…**

— ¿Todo bien Kiba-kun? — preguntó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Todo perfecto! — respondió el chico desde su cama casi mordiéndose la lengua.

—Ya duérmete, no te quiero mañana todo el día en cama.

—Si— volvió a responder viendo su reloj que marcaba las dos de la mañana. Apagó la luz de su mesa de noche dando una última ojeada al libro que tenía en las manos y con mucho esfuerzo logró vencer la ansiedad que lo comía por dentro y finalmente se quedó dormido. Aunque solo fueron apenas un par de horas, pues había puesto la alarma del despertador a las seis menos cuarto.

Sus ojos se abrieron sin rastro alguno de pereza, de un salto de puso de pie y llamando a su peludo amigo salió de su habitación vistiéndose en el camino.

Bajó a saltos la escalera mientras terminaba de calzarse las sandalias, pasó a la cocina y de una vasija de cerámica sacó un puñado de galletas, se comió un a él y otra Akamaru, el resto fueron a parar a su bolsillo.

—Si Tsume pregunta no voy a mentir— los dos giraron y se encontraron de frente al enorme y negro compañero de su madre.

—Si pregunta has dicho, viejo, regresamos a la hora del almuerzo— respondió el chico alcanzando la puerta en rápidas zancadas.

Afuera el clima era agradable pero no tenía tiempo para meditarlo, tenía que comprobar si su teoría era cierta y para eso necesitaba de Shino, sin duda un excelente compañero de entrenamiento, así que pasaría a buscarlo. Era un chico disciplinado, así que aunque fuera domingo de seguro estaría ya levantado.

— ¡Shino! —gritó desde la calle a lo que sabía con certeza, era la habitación del aludido.

— ¡Shino! — gritó de nuevo alargando la última letra a lo que el can hizo coro con un aullido profundo e igualmente largo. Una tercera, cuarta y hasta quinta vez llamaron los dos a coro y el chico Inuzuka intercalaba los llamados con silbidos agudos.

Una gabardina blanca cayó a su lado.

— ¿Morirías si llamas a la puerta como la gente normal?

—No estás en posición de hablar de normalidades— respondió Kiba rascándose la cabeza, por su parte, Shino tomó camino de regreso a lo que fuera el centro de la aldea, pues su casa por comodidad de los pequeños inquilinos de su cuerpo se encontraba en las afueras casi en el claro del bosque.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—No viniste a despertar a mi familia a las seis de la mañana para saludar ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Es algo que estuve pensando toda la tarde y parte de la noche…

.

Tan solo habían sido un par de horas y caminaban de ida de nuevo al centro de la aldea, el silencio entre el par era total, el más escandaloso de ambos se mordía el labio queriendo no reírse mientras el otro chico, pese a ser de carácter más reservado, despedía cierta aura de maquinación vengativa que incluso el menor de los Uchiha envidiaría. El único cómodo era el perro, después de todo, el chico Aburame no podía odiarlo a él porque nada había tenido que ver e incluso se podía dar el lujo de ir al frente de los dos ninjas, sin embargo, algo hizo que el gran animal blanco parara en seco.

— ¿Hinata-chan? —preguntó al aire y bastante desconcertado el dueño del can.

Saliendo de la casa Hyūga iba una pareja tomada de la mano y avanzando a considerable velocidad sin correr. Efectivamente se trataba de su compañera de equipo y la persona que la llevaba en calidad de casi ondeante bandera era Naruto Uzumaki.

Muchas cosas le pasaron por la mente hiperactiva incluido el detalle de que bien podría ser todo a causa de tanta azúcar cortesía de las galletas en su sistema, o por el fracaso que acaba de experimentar con su técnica nueva, o simplemente su amiga finalmente había encontrado su voz perdida y tras muchos, y de veras muchos, años se había confesado al chico que le cortaba el aire cuando la llamaba.

Una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad se había dibujado en su rostro siendo esta reemplazada casi de inmediato por una un poco más… ¿Pícara?

— ¡Vámos Akamaru! ¡Ven Shino! — exclamó soltando la carrera para alcanzar a la pareja, el primero obedeció de inmediato, el segundo lo meditó bastante, tanto que sin evitarlo fue tomado del cuello de la gabardina blanca y fue, literalmente, arrastrado.

Ocultos entre la maleza del parque vieron al par caminar ya un poco más despacio.

—Lo más prudente es que los dejemos solos, esto no es apropiado.

—Calla, si no quiero sabotearlos solo quiero asegurarme de ¡Mira! — se interrumpió señalando enérgicamente al otro lado del camino a un chico que se acercaba inconscientemente a darle el encuentro al rubio y su acompañante. Se trataba de un ninja de poca monta que pretendía a la heredera del clan Hyūga desde hacía un tiempo y era más insistente que Ino y Sakura juntas, a tal punto que Kiba había amenazado con hacerlo el desayuno de Akamaru si volvía a aparecerse.

Tantos años de expectativa para que la chica se armara de valor para hablar con su amor platónico no iban a arruinarse por culpa de un tipejo como él, así que se lanzó a la carrera para tomar por la casaca al sujeto y arrojarlo detrás de un arbusto de vallas rojas.

—Calladito— le susurró tapándole la boca al asustado muchacho que no había podido reaccionar ni al violento derribe ni a lo que sucedía en general, mientras la pareja pasaba tranquilamente del otro lado.

—No me imaginaba que te gustara el ramen Hinata-chan.

—Un poco—respondió ella aún ruborizada y mirando el suelo.

—Sí, te he visto algunas veces sentada en la barra.

Siguieron su tranquila caminata entre extensos casi monólogos del rubio shinobi y apenas monosilábicas respuestas de una apenada kunoichi. Para cuando se hubieron alejado un poco más, el chico del perro aflojó el agarre y el prisionero corrió despavorido ante un leve gruñido del enorme can blanco.

No había duda, no se trataba de una alucinación y su deber sagrado de amigo le indicaba que debía hacer de ese domingo el día más memorable de su compañera de equipo. La única forma en la que Naruto Uzumaki pondría atención a la situación obvia de la causa de la timidez de la chica era que no hubiera factores distractores para que concentrara toda su habilidad deductiva de ninja en ella y _eso_ que desde hacia tiempo no podía decir.

Él, hacía unos años, había propuesto atarlo a un poste en una habitación vacía para que Hinata hablara, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

— ¿A dónde vas Shino? —preguntó al ver que este tomaba el camino opuesto al que se habían ido los otros dos.

—A mi casa.

—No seas mojigato tenemos que hacer esto.

—No, no _tenemos_, tú _quieres_ hacerlo, hazlo.

—Shino…

—Nos vemos.

—Shino… lo que pasó en la mañana puede quedar entre nosotros… o puede que se lo cuente a Ino— las pupilas rasgadas se llenaron del brillo malicioso e hizo un énfasis extraño en el nombre de la rubia.

.

— ¡Viene Sakura!

Los dos le dieron alcance a la chica y entre mareo de palabras la pasaron oculta tras la gran silueta de Shino en el tramo que comprendía ahora el nuevo local del Ichiraku. Si había algo que mermaría con toda seguridad la atención que la portadora del Byakugan tenía en esos momentos mientras esperaban que les asignaran mesa era la aparición de una cabellera rosa intenso imposible de ignorar.

— ¡Viene Ino!

No era que la chica estuviera interesada en Naruto, ni mucho menos, pero su especialidad era poner incómodas las situaciones que no debieran serlo porque, a diferencia de ella, con esos dos las cosas debían de ir despacio, muy despacio. Esa primera cita había costado cerca de seis años.

Shino desplegó unos insectos que no tuvieron que hacer realmente mucho además de, pues parecer insectos, para que la chica diera un rodeo de dos cuadras al lugar.

— ¡El enano de la bufanda!

— ¡¿A quién le dijiste enano? ¡Soy Konohamaru Sarutobi y seré el séptimo Hokage así que más respeto pulgoso!

— ¡¿Pulgoso?

La pequeña Moegi y el eternamente resfriado Udón se retiraron por su cuenta llevando a rastras a su líder que yacía parcialmente inconsciente.

—Oh no, es Lee.

El enérgico maestro de taejutsu venía trotando y al verlos les saludó agitando los brazos.

— ¿Son Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan? ¡Es tan hermosa la juventud que atesora el amor! ¡Debo saludarlo!

— ¡No! — gritó aterrado Kiba, a él no podría alejarlo como hizo con el enano de la bufanda y el chico verde no sería discreto. Shino solo se mantenía a distancia vigilando la ventana donde había terminado sentada la pareja.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque… ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Cien vueltas a la aldea!

— ¡¿Cómo cien? ¡Naruto-kun es un amigo muy especial! ¡Serán quinientas más doscientas usando las manos!

Ahí fue cuando entendió el significado de la frase "vender su alma al diablo". Miró lastimosamente a sus dos amigos, el de la gabardina no expresaba nada, pero sabía que le daba gusto porque se vengaría sin siquiera hacer nada, el peludo movió la cola y le dio a entender: "Tú ve, yo aquí cuido que nadie moleste"

.

El sol se ocultaba en un romántico y perfecto atardecer, pero él apenas estaba despierto, en la vuelta ciento noventa y seis dejó de sentir las piernas y las palmas de las manos mientras que los antebrazos casi le estallaban porque hacían el esfuerzo por seguirle el paso al chico que parecía estar tranquilamente paseando.

Solo le había dado tregua para meterse un bocado del almuerzo que gustosamente le había compartido el especialista en taejutsu y de ahí a seguir con "el festejo".

Las piernas no le dieron para más y le dejaron caer de bruces al suelo, ni siquiera pudo meter las manos para evitar darse de lleno en la cara. Estaba muerto, nunca en toda su vida quería volver a oír a Lee hablar de sentadillas, abdominales, o cuando menos un día se daría el gusto de destruir la inmensa muralla que circunvalaba la aldea solo por ser tan endemoniadamente larga.

Se quedaría ahí lo que quedaba de día y probablemente toda la noche o al menos hasta que sus extremidades le reaccionaran. No era capaz siquiera de ladear su cabeza para evitar que la tierra se le metiera en la nariz.

Una tos seca le sacó de sus pensamientos vengativos.

—Kiba…— se trataba de Shino que volvía a toser.

—A… ayuda… me.

— ¿Lo que pasó en la mañana queda entre nosotros? — preguntó el chico de las gafas oscuras entre toses incontenibles.

—Sí… lo juro— lo siguiente que recordó, además de un ataqué de tos cada par de saltos a su casa, fue a su madre y un "A la hora del almuerzo ¿Eh?"

* * *

_Hola!_

_Parece que mi musa le ha tomado cariño a este fic, tanto así que dadas algunas cosas del destino he decidido prolongarlo. - en un review dijo "toda la aldea va a tener que meter su cuchara para que esos dos estén juntos" y creo que considero muy seria su idea XD_

_Además de que Neji solo generó más dudas en lugar de aclararlas, así que como ven está también Kiba, Shino, Tenten por supuesto y haber quien más sale afectado en todo esto._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	6. Shino fue arrastrado

**Shino fue arrastrado…**

— ¡Shino! —escuchó que le llamaban desde la calle.

—¡Shino! — gritaron de nuevo alargando la última letra mientras un can hacía coro con un aullido profundo e igualmente largo. Realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de levantarse, y no era pereza, era simplemente cansancio de una agobiante semana bajo la tutela de un sensei perfectamente desconocido que suplantaba a Kurenai Yuhi mientras esta estaba en la última etapa de su embarazo.

Una tercera llamada ¿Kiba era incapaz de cansarse? Bueno, esperaba que sí porque no planeaba salir ese domingo de la cama, salvo quizás para comer algo. Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza para aminorar los _aullidos _de Kiba y los _llamados _de Akamaru pero cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe no pudo evitar el ponerse de pie en un solo movimiento, era su padre aún en ropa de dormir.

—Calla a esos dos o me encargo de suministrarles pulgas de por vida— le dijo sin mayor expresión aparente pero como hijo suyo sabía que la amenaza se cumpliría, y esos dos con pulgas eran peor que Naruto a dieta de manzanas, así que siendo lo más veloz que pudo tomó su ropa mientras la cuarta llamada se extendía y salió de la casa.

Hasta la quinta vez fue cuando de un salto cayó al lado de su compañero de equipo.

— ¿Morirías si llamas a la puerta como la gente normal?

—No estás en posición de hablar de normalidades— respondió Kiba rascándose la cabeza… sí podía hablar de normalidades, él llamaba a la puerta cuando lo visitaba y siempre procuraba hacerlo en un horario consiente para no molestar a su familia.

— ¿A dónde vas? — escuchó que le preguntaba cuando caminó hacia la aldea. Una de las cosas buenas de vivir en los suburbios era que no había vecinos a los que Kiba pudiera enfadar y que luego se desquitaran con él, como si él hubiera hecho el escándalo a semejantes horas.

—No viniste a despertar a mi familia a las seis de la mañana para saludar ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — al parecer no tendría un domingo tranquilo.

—Es algo que estuve pensando toda la tarde y parte de la noche…

.

¿Cuándo había empezado todo?

Cuando lo asignaron al equipo de Kurenai Yuhi, cuando no fue capaz de jugar el mismo papel de Sasuke Uchiha y consideró que sí era importante formar lazos con los miembros de su equipo. Cuando entredijo que Kiba era su amigo. Y aunque eso último era verdad, sinceramente no entraba en sus planes saltar alegremente de un lado a otro y hacer mil y un idioteces con él. Mucho menos haber tenido que pasar por _eso_.

No debió levantarse en la mañana. Debió dejar que algunas pulgas vivieran con esos dos.

Tan solo habían sido un par de horas y caminaban de ida de nuevo al centro de la aldea, el silencio era total, las cosas no se quedarían así porque la raíz de todos sus males, el chico hiperactivo de las marcas rojas en la cara pagaría muy caso haberle hecho pasar por semejante vergüenza a él, a Shino Aburame que nunca había hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para merecer esa humillación. Pagaría muy caro y lo obligaría a llevarse el incidente a la tumba así fuera lo último que hiciera.

— ¿Hinata-chan? —preguntó bastante desconcertado el chico para el que iban dirigidos sus planes de una invasión de pequeños insectos chupadores de sangre de color marrón oscuro.

Saliendo de la casa Hyūga iba una pareja tomada de la mano y avanzando a considerable velocidad sin correr. Efectivamente se trataba de su compañera de equipo y la persona que la llevaba en calidad de casi ondeante bandera era Naruto Uzumaki.

Y al fin sucedía lo que debió suceder hacía años, le daba gusto por ella, al fin había encontrado el valor que le faltaba para crecer como persona. Regresaría a su casa para darse un justo y merecido baño, desayunar, y pasar el resto del día arreglando sus tareas pendientes en casa. Un hogar con pocas mujeres hacía problemático el orden de las cosas. Pero de momento sintió cómo sus pies dejaron de tocar suelo y su cuerpo empezaba a ondear como Hinata hacía unos momentos antes.

Con muy poca delicadeza fue dejado en el suelo detrás de unos arbustos.

—Lo más prudente es que los dejemos solos, esto no es apropiado— replicó comprendiendo lo que Kiba pretendía.

—Calla, si no quiero sabotearlos solo quiero asegurarme de ¡Mira!

Kiba señaló enérgicamente a un tipejo que se acercaba inconscientemente a darle el encuentro al rubio y su acompañante. Se trataba de un ninja de poca monta que pretendía a la heredera del clan Hyūga desde hacía un tiempo y era más insistente que Ino y Sakura juntas, le había mandado un enjambre de avispas en alguna ocasión que quiso pasarse de listo con su compañera y otra de hormigas rojas en un campamento que habían tenido la desgracia de compartir y donde trató de hacer lo mismo creyendo que todos dormían.

Vio a Kiba salir corriendo para derribar al tipo y pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad para regresar a su casa, después de todo, Naruto aunque era en el aspecto teórico de las chicas ya tenía muy pervertida la mente, en realidad era bastante inofensivo en el aspecto práctico. Pero antes de cualquier escapatoria vio un kunai salir disparado directo a Kiba quien parecía no haberlo notado…. Lanzó él un arma para interceptar la primera y lo logró sin mayor problema.

Ahora sí, dejaría a la pareja continuar su día y él se iría a casa.

— ¿A dónde vas Shino? —le preguntó Kiba saliendo del lapso casi abstraído en que había entrado aún sin darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de dar al hospital por un agresor desconocido.

—A mi casa.

—No seas mojigato tenemos que hacer esto.

—No, no _tenemos_, tú _quieres_ hacerlo, hazlo.

—Shino…

—Nos vemos.

—Shino… lo que pasó en la mañana puede quedar entre nosotros… o puede que se lo cuente a Ino— sintió como incuso los insectos que vivían dentro de él se estremecían, Ino no debía enterarse, nadie debía enterarse de lo que había pasado por la mañana pero especialmente la rubia debía ser ignorante del tema.

.

Tenía hambre, pero no la suficiente como para hacer un escándalo y alejar a la gente no era en realidad muy complicado, Kiba hacía casi todo, excepto quizás cuando la rubia Yamanaka apareció y debió amedrentarla con algunos de los insectos estéticamente menos agradables a ojos femeninos. Cuando era más chico le gustaba ver a las niñas correr de una inocente oruga y desde que cumplió los cuatro años y perdió el interés en eso, jamás se imaginó que lo haría de nuevo ahora que era casi un adulto.

—Oh no, es Lee.

El enérgico maestro de taejutsu venía trotando y al verlos les saludó agitando los brazos.

Sonrió ampliamente, pero el cuello de su gabardina blanca impedía que el resto se percatara de aquello. Nunca había considerado a Rock Lee como algo más que un colega de trabajo hasta que vio la cara de súplica de Kiba al ser arrastrado a "festejar", esa expresión de cachorro en agonía no tenía precio alguno, lástima que no pudiera sentarse a ver lo que sucedía, aunque eso no significaba necesariamente que no se enteraría. Libero un par de insectos especiales y los envió a seguir a su amigo para que le contaran con lujo de detalle cómo le había ido.

Se quedó con Akamaru que siguiendo una sabia decisión no siguió a su dueño, después de todo, era solo una misión más ¿No? Sencilla y sosa…

Buscó una sombra para atajarse del sol que comenzaba a tener más definición en el cielo pero sin perder de vista el ventanal donde Naruto y Hinata se habían sentado y esperaban que les tomaran las órdenes. Él no se cansaba de hablar, ella lo miraba con tanta ternura que podía jurar que aún pensaba que era un sueño.

Posiblemente estaba en proceso la narración de la última misión y la forma en la que el chico llegaría a ser el próximo maestro Hokage cuando sucedió la cosa más insólita que había visto en toda su vida, haciendo énfasis en que había visto de todo ya… Hinata habló… pero no se trataba de un monosílabo, ni siquiera una línea, había empezado a hablar y no tenía finta de detenerse. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío que le erizó el cabello de la nuca. Se puso de pie y desplegó varios insectos, tenía un presentimiento de que no era el único fisgón y Akamaru lo corroboraba, había alguien más observando y a juzgar por la sensación que le venía no era bueno el asunto.

Una columna de humo se alzó en el tejado del edificio continuo al restaurante, el can ladró y los dos se dirigieron al sitio donde los insectos que había enviado a revisar permanecían inmóviles en el suelo. Entre el humo distinguió una silueta moverse hacia la bodega del local y por acto de inercia la siguió pidiéndole a Akamaru se encargara de la misión "sin intromisiones", un perro de su talla no tendría problemas.

Desde ahí se percibía perfectamente el ruido de las mesas y por alguna razón "desconocida" la voz de Naruto retomando la palabra sobresalía entre el bullicio, pero algo le preocupó, entendía perfectamente que le preguntaba Hinata si se encontraba bien.

Se movió a la derecha justo al tiempo en que algunos senbon pasaban a su lado, esas armas por si solas no eran letales pero lo más seguro es que tuvieran algún tipo de veneno. Hizo un clon que recibió el segundo ataque que le llegó mientras él se dirigía al punto de donde había visto venir las agujas.

Tomó por la muñeca la mano que había lanzado y la jaló hacía él para recibirle con un kunai, pero quien fuera que se escondía bajo una capucha marrón detonó otra bomba de humo. Soltó de inmediato al agresor y quiso alejarse pero el humo de expandió demasiado rápido y teniendo el grave problema de que los orificios nasales no eran los únicos por los que se podía colar lo que fuera aquel gas, tardó tan solo fracciones de segundo en tener el sistema inundado, luego sintió un toque en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

.

Se sentía mareado y un ataque de tos le obligó a despertarse, abrió los ojos confiado en que sus gafas oscuras bloquearan el exceso de luz, miró a ambos lados, se encontraba recostado en el medio de un callejón oscurecido por la altura de los dos edificios que lo formaban. Trató de hacer algo de saliva para combatir las contracciones de sus pulmones. Se sentía extrañamente liviano y no tardó en percatarse que era porque en su cuerpo no se encontraba ni un solo insecto, ese día había empezado mal y se ponía peor a cada momento. Como pudo se puso de pie y salió del callejón aún tosiendo y sintiendo cómo con cada movimiento el humo seguía saliendo de su cuerpo.

Una poderosa sensación de inseguridad le invadió, desde que recordaba jamás había estado tan literalmente vacío. No estaba muy lejos del restaurante, de hecho a un par de cuadras distinguió la enorme bola de pelos blanca que le ladraba a un parcialmente asustado Chōji que protegía contra su pecho lo que prometía ser su almuerzo y se alejaba manteniendo una prudencial distancia.

— Akamaru… — le llamó apenas pudiendo sacar las palabras entre su tos, el aludido giró a verle y movió alegremente la cola.

—Mis…—no pudo terminar la frase, se dobló de rodillas sintiendo que sacaba los pulmones por la boca. Aferró las uñas a la tierra cuando una gran esfera plástica rodó al frente suyo, el perro la había empujado con el hocico y a juzgar por el ruido que percibía, dentro estaban sus insectos. Sacó un kunai y rasgó la cubierta viéndose envuelto casi al momento en un enjambre de kikaichu que trataron de sacar el veneno por todos los medios para volver a su estado de simbiosis con el joven shinobi.

Akamaru sabía algo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle el can saltó a un tejado y se alejó del lugar. Los dos eran iguales, y los dos pagarían caro.

—Shino-kun.

Giró la cabeza lentamente y se encontró con Hinata y Naruto que salían del local, pero no esperó más y optó por responder el saludo e irse de regreso a su casa… de una vez por todas.

.

— ¿En dónde lo dejo? — preguntó a la matriarca Inuzuka refiriéndose a su moribundo compañero.

—Déjalo en la sala Shino-kun, hay cosas que debo tratar con él.

—Bien, con permiso.

—Espera ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? — realmente no quería, pero jamás se podía negar algo a la madre de un amigo.

— ¿Puedes llevar esto a casa de los Nara? — dijo enseñando un paquete que tomó con cuidado según indicaciones de una etiqueta de letras rojas

.

—Gracias chico, ya que estás aquí ¿Puedes llevar esto con la quinta?

.

—Excelente trabajo Shino, solo pasa a dejar esto a los guardias de la puerta

.

—Gracias ¿Le llevas la respuesta?

.

—Que lo firme Shizune

.

— ¿Tienes tiempo de llevárselo a Sakura? Está en el hospital.

.

Él tuvo la culpa, no debió levantarse en la mañana.

* * *

_No sé si lo último ha quedado claro, pero en fin, espero les guste n.n_

_Ahora sí, la explicación formal:_

_Este fic solía llamarse "Los recados se dan en persona" ¿Por qué? Porque planeaba terminar en el capítulo de Neji y a todo lo que veía sucediendo me refería a que Hanabi armó conversaciones a su gusto, si Naruto hubiera hablado con Hinata o viceversa se aclaraba la cosa, pero no, prefirieron "mandar recado", aunque claro, pobres, no sabían que tramaba la niña._

_Ahora le pongo "Hablando se entiende la gente" porque que me he extendido con más personajes y todos los líos de todos los personajes se darán pues por no hablar, ya verán a lo que me refiero._

_Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, una carita feliz (XD) son más que bien recibidas._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Ino se metió

**Ino se metió…**

Una de las cosas que había aprendido de su madre, para bien o para mal, y mediante sus tardes en la florería preguntando datos específicos para hacer buenos trabajos había reforzado con increíble facilidad, era el meterse en asuntos donde no era específicamente solicitada su presencia.

Pero no andaba con extraños, a excepción de los clientes nuevos, tratando de solucionarles la vida en cosas de "sentido e intuición femenina", por lo general solo personas cercanas a ella salían beneficiadas de sus vastos conocimientos en relaciones interpersonales, en su lista desfilaban desde Sakura y el complejo de su frente hasta Chōji y la seguridad de hablar con alguien y hacer que dejara de creer que lo primero que pensaban de él era su talla.

Hasta entonces solo contaba dos derrotas, Naruto y su incurable idiotez para arruinar buenos momentos que inconscientemente creaba y Hinata con el inverosímil tartamudeo que la atacaba cuando quería hablar con el rubio, pero todo era causa de no trabajar continuamente con ellos.

Sin embargo, finalmente llegaba el día en que su racha estaría limpia.

Arrastrando a su equipo por la calle, Shikamaru del cuello del chaleco y Chōji del peto de su armadura, se dirigía de regreso al punto de donde un montón de horrorosos insectos la había ahuyentado, pero no por eso no había visto la situación perfecta para jugar sus mejores cartas.

— ¿Es realmente necesario hacer esto?

—No te quejes Shikamaru, somos un equipo y actuaremos para ayudar a un amigo… unos amigos.

— ¿Por qué mejor no los dejamos solos?

—Porque solos no llegarán a absolutamente nada.

A un par de cuadras estaban del restaurante, ella se detuvo para ver si los insectos seguían, Lee estaba en el lugar pero ya de ida y al parecer Kiba se marchaba con él, Akamaru y Shino se quedaban.

—Chōji, tú nos cubres de cualquiera que quiera entrar, Shikamaru y yo nos vamos a colar por detrás.

Pero la rubia no esperó afirmación ni negación, junto con el genio estratega caminó para tomar la calle que pasaba justo por la bodega.

Usaron una ventila para escabullirse y con discreción entraron como si fueran comensales, la camarera dudó un poco, quizás sospechaba de la forma en la que habían entrado pero igual los acomodó en una mesa que para fortuna de la pareja quedaba justo detrás de la de Naruto y Hinata tan solo separados por un biombo de fina madera. Tomaron su lugar, les trajeron las cartas y en un momento de ángulo perfecto Ino realizó sus sellos, Shikamaru los propios, tan solo en unos segundos el cuerpo de la rubia hacía mímica de los movimientos de su compañero simulando conversar y revisar lo que ordenarían.

—… Entonces hice un plan perfecto para salvar al viejo feudal, uno de mis clones que escondí bajo la carreta desde que salimos del palacio salió y…

—Naruto-kun.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan? ¿Ya te había contado esa historia?

—No es eso.

—Ya decía, casi no hablamos.

—De eso mismo se trata— el rubio no entendía, la tímida chica al frente suyo le miraba fijamente de una manera en la que le era casi irreconocible, pero bueno, lo había invitado a salir, algo importante había que tratar.

¿Qué sería? ¿Una misión tan secreta que discutirla en la oficina de la vieja Tsunade era peligroso?

—No pienses eso— le dijo ella confundiéndolo aún más al captar sus pensamientos con solo verle el brillo de héroe en los ojos.

—Mira, de lo que quiero hablar no es en absoluto complicado, de hecho es una situación que viene sucediendo desde hace años pero no te habías dado cuenta y eso es un poco frústrate para mí porque ya no sé qué hacer para que lo notes, además de lo obvio, quizás debería pedirle a Shino-_san_ que haga diagramas y dibujos con carteles de color.

— ¿Hinata-chan, de qué hablas?

— ¿Ves? A eso me refiero, no pones atención en los pequeños detalles que a nosotras las mujeres realmente nos encantaría que el hombre que nos gusta se dé cuenta, no hablo de monumentales ramos de flores, pero si quieres, puedes ir a la tienda Yamanaka, siempre hay variedad y al mejor precio.

—No me gusta ir con Ino, es muy ruidosa.

— ¡¿Ruidosa? ¡Ino es la mejor amiga que cualquiera pudiera desear!

— ¡Y hablando de estar fuera de personalidad! — exclamo desde su sitio Shikamaru, Naruto ladeo la cabeza queriendo ver de quien se trataba, pero había una planta que estorbaba, así que regresó toda la atención a su compañera de mesa que se aclaraba la garganta.

—Perdón Naruto, en lo que estaba era que…

— ¿Y mi "_kun_"? — pregunto el aludido con el ceño graciosamente fruncido interrumpiéndola ahora que retomaba un tono bajo con el que era más usual escucharla, cuando llegaba a escucharla.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun, es que estoy un poco nerviosa, ya sabes, una _cita_ con un amigo muy _especial_ para mi… te decía, hay que ser atentos, porque cuando a una chica le _gusta _un chico, es cruel qué el no la tome en cuenta para muchas cosas.

—Hinata-chan…

El joven Uzumaki suavizó su voz y alcanzó la mano de su compañera dándole un suave apretón, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al fin, después de tanto tiempo…

—… Dime quien es ese imbécil que no te hace caso y yo te lo traigo así deba romperle las piernas, mira que ignorar a una chica tan linda.

—Naruto… ¡Eres la persona más…!

—Que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí— interrumpió Shikamaru con un fallido intento de sorpresa. A su lado permanecía, raramente parada, una ausente Ino que levantó la mano a modo de saludo justo al mismo tiempo que el vago Nara.

—Bueno, Ino y yo pedimos para llevar, pero _ya nos vamos… _oh, mira Naruto

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hay? — el chico miró detrás suyo que era a donde le habían señalado.

— ¡Mierda!

El rubio giró, Hinata se había desvanecido e Ino también mientras el joven miraba a todos lados buscando algo que evidentemente no encontró.

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Estás bien? ¡Hinata-chan!

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente a Naruto que la sostenía en brazos en medio de una curiosa rueda de comensales y los dos propietarios del local que naturalmente acudieron a ver qué le sucedía a uno de sus clientes, pero Ino seguía sin reaccionar, su compañero de equipo seguía buscando pero terminó por cargarla en brazos y la sacó casi a toda prisa.

— ¡Chōji! ¡¿En dónde te metiste?

La heredera Hyūga se había puesto demasiado roja y temblaba un poco de simple vergüenza de haberse desmayado, de inmediato empezó a mustiar unas cortadas disculpas.

—Creo que necesitas aire… ¡Hey! ¡Viejo Teuchi, regresaremos mejor a la hora de la cena! ¡Más te vale preparar algo bueno!

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun, llévala a que recobre el aliento.

En un lapso de increíble cordialidad el hiperactivo ninja ayudó a la chica a ponerse de pie y la encaminó hacia la puerta sosteniéndola del brazo.

* * *

_Un OoC (Out of Character/Fuera de carácter) justificado para aquello que impresionó a Shino en el capítulo pasado: Hinata hablando_

_Pero la duda continúa: ¿Quién los sabotea?_

_Pues no se pierdan la siguiente perspectiva, les dejo de tarea adivinar de quien se trata._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Shikamaru huyó

**Shikamaru huyó…**

Las sombras de noche se disipaban por entre los pliegues de las cortinas que su madre se empeñaba en almidonar tras un minucioso lavado, y mientras la faceta civil de Konoha descansaba aún, los shinobi debían empezar una nueva jornada, una bastante dura considerando todas las actividades pendientes y el reducido personal… así que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se puso de pie, se había vestido con dificultad puesto que moverse de verdad resultaba cansado pero ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a sus movimientos, después de todo, llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde se acordaba. Domingo, ¡Qué problemático era trabajar en domingo!

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la oficina de la Gondaime que desde hacía unos días lo explotaba sin piedad para armar equipos y planear movimientos de respuesta a todo, desde encontrar otra vez al gato perdido de Madam Shijimi hasta rastrear cualquier pista de algún miembro de Akatsuki… hasta parecía que él era el kage… ¡Qué problemático era tener ese empleo!

Llamó a la puerta pesándole tanto la mano que estaba tentado a hacerlo mejor con la cabeza, pero no hubo respuesta, hizo un segundo intento, nada… afinó su oído para saber si todo estaba bien, la última vez que entró sin indicación le había salido cara al encontrar a una aún alcoholizada kunoichi que casi lo mata al sobresaltarse con la entrada abrupta.

.

Justo acababa de salir de la oficina de la quinta totalmente extrañado y hasta un poco confundido por la amable, sin sarcasmo alguno, forma de decirle que no requería de su presencia ese día, que lo tenía libre y esperara a la mañana siguiente para una nueva indicación.

Y lo más aterrante era que estaba sobria…

.

Posiblemente su intelecto superior o un ápice de sentido común fue lo que le anunció que Tsunade de buen humor solo significaba una desgracia venidera, o más simple aún: las mujeres eran problemáticas, y las rubias aún más.

Ino lo arrastraba junto con Chōji directo a una de sus intromisiones no requeridas en las vidas ajenas de sus amigos y conocidos.

Ella había armado el plan, ella les había asignado posición y objetivo, pero sobre todo, le parecía que solo ella quería participar, pero negarse a hacer algo que ella quería era aún más estúpido que ir y gritarle a Tsunade que era vieja, al menos desde su punto de vista.

Entraron al restaurante, procedieron de acuerdo al plan: Ino tomó el cuerpo de Hinata y él el de su compañera para no dejar a una chica inconsciente sobre la mesa que llamara la atención de todos; tanto comensales como anfitriones.

Suspiró mientras discretamente escuchaba como Ino empezaba a insinuar los sentimientos de Hinata de una manera más obvia de lo que de por sí había hecho la chica por cuenta propia desde antes de siquiera graduarse de la academia.

Levantó la carta, por la mañana no había tomado nada en el desayuno por salir rápido, en sus términos claro estaba, y creía justo y necesario que cuando menos ordenara algo, además debía hacerlo si no quería que le pidieran dejara la mesa para alguien que sí pensaba consumir.

Mientras releía los platillos, sus ingredientes y el precio sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, ese sentimiento que lo embargaba desde que escuchó que tenía el día libre y ahora que lo analizaba no se trataba de lo que Ino pretendía, eso era más como rutina. No le había pasado antes, sentía que olvidaba algo importante de lo cual su vida podría depender, claro, en sentido figurado si fuera literal no estaría tan tranquilo… o quizás sí.

— ¡Y hablando de estar fuera de personalidad! — exclamo en cuanto escuchó que Ino estaba por arruinar su propio plan.

Posiblemente la exaltación que él mismo se causó le quitó por fracciones de segundos la pereza que cargaba despejando su mente y fue cuando lo recordó al simultáneo instante en que otra dicótoma rubia cruzaba el umbral… el viernes, saliendo de una junta Temari le había preguntado si podían almorzar el domingo:

—No puedo, la Hokage me quiere armando planes de trabajo para los genin— fueron sus palabras exactas.

—Trabajo, sí, me imaginé— respondió con desgano.

—Es que reinauguran un restaurante popular de aquí y quería ir…

Levantó la carta con cuidado y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa haciendo entonces el cuerpo de su compañera lo mismo.

Problemas, problemas, problemas y más problemas traían las mujeres. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que le dieron el día libre pero en lugar de buscarla para almorzar estaba sentado con Ino?

No debería ser tan complicado, y no lo sería si esa mujer no fuera particularmente tan…

—Si me hace favor, por acá— decía la camarera amablemente a la invitada de la arena sentándola en la mesa lateral casi contigua.

Las mujeres eran problemáticas, hasta la mesera se ponía en su contra.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó como la chica del abanico levantaba la mirada queriendo penetrar su protección de plastificado papel decorado con carpeta de piel sintética. Podía hacer un henge y hacerse pasar por el padre de Ino, pero entonces ella también haría sellos y como ella estaba en mejor posición para ser vista por Temari se revelaría un poco lo extraña de la situación. Quizás si le decía que estaba de misión… arreglando una cita entre Naruto y Hinata, claro, razón madura, considerablemente substancial y de vital importancia para el funcionamiento de la aldea…

Y justo como intervención divina llegó Ayame poniéndose en el medio de los dos, como siempre sonriente y enajenada de la tensión que sucedía.

— ¿Qué van a querer?

Shikamaru dudó un momento, pero atinó a pedir un par de órdenes de lo primero que vio.

—Para llevar por favor— agregó poniéndose de pie en mímica con su compañera de equipo aún fuera de su cuerpo y a la vez en que la manipuladora de viento también lo hacía para salir de dudas sobre la identidad del chico de la mesa cerca del ventanal.

El cuerpo de Ino y el vago Nara se movieron rápidamente hasta la mesa de Naruto y la controlada Hinata.

Huiría, huiría cobardemente.

—Que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí— interrumpió con un fallido intento de sorpresa.

—Bueno, Ino y yo pedimos para llevar, pero _ya nos vamos… _oh, mira Naruto.

Había hecho esa falsa alarma para que Ino hiciera los sellos para regresar a su cuerpo sin que Naruto viera, cosa que fue bastante exitosa porque el rubio giró de inmediato buscando lo que fuera que le dijo que viera. Sin embargo, los problemas recién empezaban y sinceramente odiaba eso más que cuando lo obligaban a ponerse de pie en vez de dejarlo tirado a ver las nubes.

— ¡Mierda! — masculló con los brazos acalambrados porque sin que se diera cuenta, sin poner real atención para reaccionar como se suponía que lo haría un ninja, una figura encapuchada se situó detrás de él tocándolo en la nuca emanando un chakra extraño y haciéndole perder el control de su técnica. El rubio giró cuando le escuchó, Hinata se había desvanecido por haber sido también tocada rápidamente por el extraño y el cuerpo de Ino a falta de la posesión de su compañero se desplomó. Shikamaru trató de seguirlo con la mirada pero por sujetar a su amiga para que no se rompiera la nariz que iba directo al borde de la mesa le perdió de vista.

Ino seguía sin reaccionar y ya todos se habían levantado a ver lo que sucedía, para fortuna suya el tumulto dejó más a la orilla a Temari, de cualquier forma en primer plano estaba encontrar a quien fuera que los había atacado, la técnica de Ino había sido interrumpida y su mente podía estar a la deriva en cualquier lado.

Las mujeres eran problemáticas.

Terminó por cargarla en brazos y sacarla tan rápido como le fue cómodamente posible, tenía que buscar a Chōji para que cuidara el cuerpo de su compañera mientras él hacía lo que Inoichi le había dicho que hiciera en un caso así. Pero su amigo no aparecía en ningún lado…

* * *

_Me tardé siglos en actualizar, lo sé y lo siento, corto y más confuso, lo sé pero este es uno de esos capítulos que si bien en apariencia no dicen nada nuevo sirven de nudo para lo siguiente, muchas cosas más que se irán rebelando poco a poco XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Aprovecho este que es mi fic más leído (que no suene a queja pero me harían muy feliz si me visitan en los otros XD):_

_Higurashi Fanfiction Studios, también conocida como Pao-chan XD tiene un fic en vías de desarrollo que promete mucho: bien escrito, buena trama, personajes interesantes, pareja curiosa: "El vuelo de la cigüeña", léanlo si tienen oportunidad._


	9. Chōji luchó

**Chōji luchó…**

No sabía cuánto había pasado exactamente desde que había dejado que sus compañeros de equipo se infiltraran en el local y el tiempo de espera se le hizo eterno hasta que sucedió el "percance".

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta de servicio terminando el último sello de su Bubun Baika no jutsu incrementando la proporción de sus brazos con el objetivo de inmovilizar a una figura encapuchada que saltaba sobre el tejado y pretendía entrar por el mismo sitio donde antes Ino y Shikamaru lo habían hecho también. Considerando la agilidad con la que evadió su técnica diría que se trataba de una kunoichi ¿Aliada o enemiga?

Si fuera de la hoja no abría razón para mantenerse oculta pero si fuera enemiga ¿Cómo es que había pasado a los guardias de la muralla? Una oleada de kunais arremetida contra su persona lo obligó a saltar hacia la derecha, mientras que ella había optado por alcanzar el punto más alto del tejado que recorría.

No podía ni tenía intenciones de una batalla épica en esas circunstancias, aunque podía tratar de repeler el ataque y quizás con sus vistosas técnicas llamaría la atención de los refuerzos que se harían cargo.

— ¡Como ninja de Konoha exijo se identifique! — le gritó desde su sitio pero ella ya se había ido. Saltó para posicionarse en el mismo sitio donde la había visto y notó que pretendía entrar en la bodega del Ichiraku.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! — dijo alcanzándole en un par de zancadas y jalándole bruscamente el hombro.

— ¡No te voy a dejar entrar! ¡Intentamos ayudar a un buen amigo!

Por un segundo la kunoichi se quedó quieta, totalmente pasmada en su sitio pero casi enseguida se zafó del agarre y lanzó al suelo una bomba de humo.

Chōji se cubrió el rostro, el aroma era sencillamente asqueroso, le picaba la nariz y le empezaba a revolver el estómago además de hacer que lagrimeara limitándole la visibilidad, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerse un nudo en el estómago y lanzarse de la forma menos profesional, pero más efectiva en ese momento, para derribar a la intrusa. Los dos rodaron por el tejado guiados por el impulso del robusto joven casi cayendo pero cada uno alcanzó a sujetarse de la orilla.

Permanecieron así un par de segundos intercambiando golpes con la mano libre y las piernas, queriendo hacer caer al otro y a la vez queriendo mantenerse sujetos. Entonces, un zumbido en el aire les hizo girar el rostro hacia arriba.

Una pequeña nube de insectos sobrevolaba la zona.

—Shino— murmuró el muchacho alegrado, pero el gusto le duró solo el instante que a la otra le tomó lanzar un kunai con una nota explosiva que liberó un humo rojo que se mezcló con el gris que había detonado antes y al instante los insectos cayeron en seco haciendo un gracioso ruidito al estrellarse con la tejas.

Lo que no fue gracioso fue la forma en la que de una patada terminó de caer con poca gracia sobre su trasero sobre la polvosa calle. Comprendiendo entonces, que la altura no era mayor a los seis metros por lo que hubiera sido más sencillo para los dos hacer el combate abajo y no sujetos de la orilla como aprendices de ninja.

Una vocecilla, que interpretó sería de la chica misteriosa, había mencionado la línea que firmaría su sentencia de muerte ahí mismo:

—Lo siento _gordito_.

Quizás eso fue lo que borró cualquier pensamiento de su mente…

Quizás en parte eso despertó una furia asesina en él que pocas veces se liberaba…

Con poderoso grito de guerra saliendo de su garganta saltó de nuevo al tejado mostrando una increíble inmunidad a la mezcla de humos que había arriba, la silueta de la encapuchada apareció frente a él como reconociendo el área y la atacó como si de un miembro de Akatsuki se tratara.

La chica era ágil, mucho más de lo que había mostrado antes e incluso no había empezado con la lluvia de armas que lo obligaran a mantener la distancia.

Pero el estilo de pelea de su oponente era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento, debía hacerla pagar. Nadie lo llamaba "gordito" ni de cariño.

Nuevamente usó el Bubun Baika no jutsu para tener más al alcance a su rival que empezaba a tomar prudencial distancia. Para cuando estuvo cerca de tenerla entre sus manos, a diferencia de la vez pasada en la que huyó, hizo algo, el humo no le dejó ver bien qué, pero perdió el control del jutsu regresando a sus proporciones ordinarias y con un horrendo calambre desde las palmas hasta los hombros.

Sujetándose estaba cuando la encapuchada entró por un pequeño ducto de ventilación para salir casi enseguida por la ventana de atrás.

No lo pensó dos veces.

.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto había corrido, pero la chica sí que era veloz ¿Nadie se daba cuenta de que había un ninja enemigo en la aldea?

¿Y si dejaba la persecución para ir a informar? Sería lo más prudente, eso diría Shikamaru… ¡Shikamaru!

Su amigo corría sobre una de las calles seguido lateralmente por Ino, pero estaba siendo controlada, para él darse cuenta de eso era sencillo después de ver esa técnica por tanto tiempo.

Una bomba los obligó a separarse y un segundo ataque de algo que no supo qué era hizo que Shikamaru soltara el cuerpo de Ino, que se precipitaba violentamente hacia abajo en una caída libre de al menos doce metros directo con la cabeza.

Llegó justo a tiempo para atraparla al vuelo.

— ¡¿En dónde te habías metido? — le replicó el chico usualmente vago, despreocupado y fresco ahora sudado, lleno de algo negro en la ropa y respirando con dificultad.

—No deberías usar tanto ese jutsu.

—Cargándola no puedo moverme con tanta facilidad ¡Muévete! — exclamó de improvisto haciendo que los tres se apartaran de unos lazos negros que salieron de no supieron dónde.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Chōji sujetando fuertemente a su inconsciente compañera.

— ¡El imbécil de Sai! ¡No sé qué mosca le picó!

.

Ya caía el sol de la tarde sobre la aldea. Los tres miembros del equipo diez de Konoha permanecían caminando tranquilamente por la calle.

—Eso fue extraño— murmuró Chōji abriendo con cuidado el empaque de la barbacoa coreana que acaban de comprar.

— ¿Por qué vamos a regresar? — preguntó viendo que iban camino al Ichiraku nuevamente.

—Solo quiero saber si Hinata terminó lo que empecé— respondió la rubia masajeándose el cuello adolorido.

De improvisto Akamaru les saltó en el camino y ladró al chico que protegía su muy merecida comida tras todas las penurias del día.

— ¡Akamaru! — llamó Shino no muy lejos de ahí entre una tos seca tan fuerte que le obligó a doblarse.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —la chica un poco preocupada y extrañada jaló a sus dos compañeros para irle a ver.

—A lo mejor también fue Sai— dijo casi a modo de reclamo Shikamaru estirándose hacia atrás y haciendo sonar su espalda.

Antes de que pudieran acercarse a verlo, la pareja que supuestamente iban a cuidar les dio el encuentro, pasaron cerca del moribundo Shino, le saludaron y pese a preocupación de ella, el chico de los insectos se fue tan rápido como le fue posible.

— ¿Y qué tal su día? — preguntó Ino olvidando por completo todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

Por respuesta el color pálido de Hinata pasó a una tonalidad roja intensa y agachó la mirada.

—Qué bueno que ya estás bien Ino-chan— le dijo sin mirarla.

—Raro— soltó Naruto revolviéndose el cabello para dejar caer un polvillo gris de su rubia cabeza.

—Pero fue divertido— agregó sonriendo y dándole una palmada afectuosa a su acompañante que no dejaba de parecer bombilla de navidad ante el fuerte agarre que el chico hacía en su hombro atrayéndola hacia él…

* * *

_Y sí, continuará la aldea bajo ataque, cosa raras siguen pasando, ¿Quién sigue? ¿Quién es la chica encapuchada? ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿Esto es realmente un NaruHina? XD_

_Más dudas en el siguiente capítulo XD_

_Y recuerden, quejas, sugerencias, reclamos, caritas felices o solo una palabra de aliento para esta escritora con problemas legales con su musa:_

_Un review_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. Sai tampoco entendió

**Sai tampoco entendió…**

Como bien tenía ya cimentada la costumbre de convertirse en la sombra de Naruto a petición de sus superiores, y en ausencia de pasatiempo para los días libres siendo sincero, en cuanto el chico ponía un pie fuera de su casa Sai ya estaba tras sus pasos. Ese domingo no fue la excepción aunque juraba que tenían un par de misiones pendientes y no había razón para que Tsunade les diera el día libre.

No cuestionó cuando le llegó la notificación, nunca lo hacía y no empezaría en ese momento.

Caminó detrás de él hasta el barrio Hyūga, eso suponía una nueva situación totalmente fuera lo común, visitar a gente importante de la aldea ya admitía en sí una circunstancia considerable a reportar. No se animó a entrar, sería demasiado sencillo que lo visualizaran y un espía no debía arriesgarse a ser encontrado, así que se quedó fuera.

Esperaba pacientemente, sin mover siquiera un musculo, giró a la derecha cuando un par de chicos conocidos pasaban. El perro lo había olido pero no dijo nada, posiblemente su dueño también, pero tampoco dijo nada. Les miró pasar, Kiba tenía una mueca extraña en el rostro, se mordía los labios y de tanto en tanto miraba a su compañero que despedía un aura excelsa para un ninja de elite ¿Irían a un combate? ¿O porqué esa sensación de que el chico de la gabardina blanca atacaría en cualquier momento?

— ¿Hinata-chan? —preguntó Kiba haciéndole regresar la vista a la gran casa de la cual salía una pareja tomada de la mano, Naruto iba más aprisa que la chica y esta apenas respiraba ¿No era su amiga? ¿No se supone que los amigos tienen consideraciones respecto a las limitantes de los otros?

Naruto era confuso, él siempre había leído que en una amistad debe haber respeto, confianza y amabilidad, pero el rubio hacía todo lo contrario.

"_Los libros estaban equivocados en muchas cosas" _le repetía de tanto en tanto; _"A veces los amigos necesitan que los trates rudo para que entiendan que los quieres"_

Eso explicaría porque se empeñaba en buscar a Sasuke para pelear hasta que quedaran inconscientes, o porque Sakura los golpeaba tanto, o porque tanta gente le daba a Naruto un certero golpe en la cabeza. Sí, eso debía ser. Sin duda Naruto tenía muchos amigos.

Siguiéndolos a saltos llegaron hasta un parque donde ya caminaban más tranquilamente, uno al lado del otro.

Él había mantenido prudencial distancia, solo observando, memorizando para su reporte.

De pronto vio a Kiba lanzarse contra un chico que venía en sentido contrario a ellos con tal fuerza que terminaron ocultos tras unos arbustos, un kunai lanzado por la llamada maestra de armas salió casi al mismo tiempo que el chico Inuzuka y Shino lo había interceptado exitosamente.

"_Una salida de amigos"_ fue lo primero que pensó, Naruto había dicho algo así cuando le preguntó qué era lo que haría ese domingo que tenían libre. Y con eso se reforzaba más la idea de que la amistad debía ser ruda en ocasiones.

.

Ya sabía que no tenía mucho sentido esconderse de ninjas especialistas en detección, cuando Shino fue a la azotea del restaurante a ver algo, Akamaru se le acercó y le guió para que le hiciera compañía frente al ventanal donde vigilaba a la pareja que había seguido toda la mañana, sin duda esa era una mejor posición que la que tenía.

En algún momento Chōji saltó desde arriba siguiendo a ¿Tenten? ¿Qué hacía Tenten usando una capa larga?

— ¡Chōji espera! — le gritaba la maestra de armas evadiendo los brazos crecidos del muchacho, pero este parecía no escucharle y entre gritos de guerra le siguió. Sai enfocó sus sentidos ninjas en la chica, no era un henge, no había chakra generando la ilusión de que un enemigo se hacía pasar por amigo. Chōji de verdad perseguía a Tenten_._

_Eran amigos_ después de todo ¿No?

Sus ojos inexpresivos no podían apartarse de lo que veía hasta que un grito de Naruto lo hizo girar.

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Estás bien? ¡Hinata-chan!

La chica recobraba el conocimiento, Ino se había desmayado en brazos de Shikamaru y ahora este salía corriendo buscando al tercer miembro de su equipo.

_Una salida de amigos…_

Akamaru se fue no supo en qué momento, pero su cabeza empezaba a meditar seriamente la situación.

Él no era ningún idiota, el hecho de que no pudiera entender algunas cosas tan sublimes como los sentimientos no mermaba su capacidad intelectual y eso era algo que muchos no entendían aún. No era que le molestara, si lo hiciera ya habría besado al primero que le hablara como quien habla con un niño de dos años por la simple razón de haberle hecho sentir algo.

Respiró profundamente para ventilar su cerebro que empezaba tratar de entender, a tratar de juntar todas las piezas para tomar una decisión, como su parte emocional no cooperaba, la parte racional de su ser debía hacer todo el trabajo y en ocasiones había ambientes que no tenían ninguna lógica en la que basarse para hacer un juicio prudencial. Como justo sucedía en ese momento.

Técnicamente era su día libre, Danzō no lo había contradicho y por tanto incluso él en teoría apoyaba que no estaba necesariamente en servicio.

_Una salida de amigos…_

Sacó de entre sus bolsillos un pincel y se lo llevó a la boca para humedecerlo un poco.

_Una salida de amigos…_

No sentía lazos de apego emocional como ellos, era demasiado diferente al resto pero la urgente necesidad de formar parte de ese pequeño círculo social le empezaba a generar cierta obsesión a su mente de ninja perfeccionista como había sido criado, por llamar de algún modo al entrenamiento vitalicio al que estaba condenado desde que recordaba.

_Él quería una salida de amigos…_

Salió de su escondite para darle alcance a Shikamaru e Ino, sacó un frasco de tinta, un pergamino y rápidamente trazó unos tigres que lanzó a la batalla.

.

Se levantó aún aturdido, adolorido y sin ningún sentimiento en especial que hubiera podido conseguir tras lo ocurrido. Se limpió los oídos llenos de escombro y se sacudió el cabello dejando caer el polvo de cemento, tierra y pólvora, sacudió también un poco sus ropas, las rodillas raspadas necesitaban limpiarse antes de que se le llenaran de pus y costras mal hechas.

Miró a todos lados, Neji aún tenía a Tenten casi inconsciente en brazos. Naruto y Hinata que no estaban muy lejos salían de detrás del árbol donde se habían refugiado durante la explosión. Chōji permanecía al margen apenas bajando su furia asesina, Shikamaru boca abajo murmuraba lo problemáticos que eran los amigos e Ino abría finalmente los ojos tras haber permanecido bajo el control de su compañero toda la tarde.

Una vez que confirmo que nadie había muerto tomó un pincel que había quedado cerca de él, se despidió de todos con una de sus fingidas sonrisas y se fue a su casa para darse un baño:

—Son curiosas estas salidas de amigos, pero muy productivas como entrenamiento. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

—Imbécil— murmuró Shikamaru; —Estás bien, pero bien imbécil.

* * *

_^o^ a petición de los lectores y como solemne promesa cumplida! Capítulo de actualización en tiempo récord!_

_Y lo mejor es que Sai resolvió algunas dudas! Jajaja o al menos eso creo._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. Kakashi casi dejó de leer

**Kakashi **_**casi**_** dejó de leer…**

Rió por debajo de la máscara, se levantó para seguirlos y ver en qué acababa todo eso.

Chūnin al fin y al cabo, con justa razón no los promovían, tan despistados que ni uno entendía lo que pasaba, ninguno, ni siquiera los llamados genios que de hecho parecían ser los más confundidos.

Quizás debería ir a decirles…

… No. Que se entretuvieran un rato. La monotonía que estaban tomando por modo de vida "misión-regresar a la aldea-ir al Ichiraku-dormir-misión" no era sana y sí sabía lo que decía, no hablaba solo porque sí.

Cambió la página del libro que estaba leyendo sin percatarse realmente de que no había terminado el párrafo, o quizás si lo notó pero no le importó porque resultaba bastante graciosa la cara de incredulidad de los conocidos de Naruto al verlo caminar al lado de una ruborizada Hinata Hyūga.

Salían del restaurante al que hacía poco menos de una hora habían entrado, lo que por sí mismo ya era bastante raro, Naruto podía estar ahí hasta seis horas seguidas como mínimo entre que platicaba su última gran hazaña y devoraba todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Poco antes Chōji y Tenten habían tenido un enfrentamiento en el techo del local.

¿Por qué? No garantizaba pero Tenten trataba de colarse, había estado siguiendo a la pareja desde la mañana y el chico Akimichi por órdenes de Ino no podía permitírselo. Terminaron rodando y fue entonces que una tercera persona entró en escena cubierta con una capa para misión en nieve, por el estilo que estaba usando era del clan Hyūga.

Descartó a Neji, Neji era más alto, quizás la hermana menor… no eso era imposible, esa niña no se prestaría a algo que no "correspondiera a la rectitud del clan"…

Caminó dejando cierta distancia entre él y la pareja, simple y llana curiosidad además de la necesidad de asegurarse de que nadie resultara más herido de lo justamente inevitable y de que la aldea no fuera destruida. Reanudó su lectura desviando un poco su trayecto hacia a la izquierda para dejar pasar a Shikamaru e Ino que corrían seguidos de cerca por un par de tigres de tinta. ¿Qué venía a hacer Sai en todo eso?

Bueno, cosas de chicos.

Saltó hacia un tejado que le cortaba el camino hacia el parque que era hacia a donde había deducido que se dirigían los otros dos.

—Hinata-chan ¿te sientes mejor?

—Sí… muchas gracias Naruto-kun, yo… siento mucho que hayamos tenido que salir.

—No te preocupes ¡Podemos regresar en un rato, dattebayo!

Andando lado a lado Naruto empezó a parlotear de nuevo sobre un montón de cosas con poco sentido pero que evidentemente entretenían en demasía a la tímida chica que de tanto en tanto respondía monosílabos o soltaba una risa apenas audible.

—Oye, Hinata-chan…

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?

—Yo… yo quiero hacerte una pregunta importante— el aire que el rubio había tomado para hablar seriamente, deteniendo su paso e incluso haciendo que ella le quedara al frente.

— ¿Qué… qué es lo que pasa?

—Yo necesito saber si tú…

Naruto no estaba poniendo atención, por eso no vio a detalle la forma en la Tenten salía despedida de un golpe propinado por el aún furioso Chōji Akimichi y se levantaba con dificultad tras haberse llevado al chico zorro consigo hasta un árbol que frenó el impulso que habían ganado.

— Chōji… yo no dije nada— decía la maestra de armas incorporándose adolorida pese a que para su fortuna Naruto había amortiguado casi todo el choque.

Hinata corrió a tratar de ayudar al rubio a ponerse de pie, ambos se movieron saltando a un lado para evitar el nuevo ataque de proporciones manipuladas que no refrenaba su furia ni por un segundo.

Kakashi realmente no creía necesario intervenir, desde su sitio podía ver lo que sucedía y desde un punto de vista profesional y pese a la opinión de terceros, la situación estaba en perfecto orden.

Tenten había salido corriendo apenas encontró la oportunidad dejando a los otros dos solos en medio de la bien cuidada área verde de la aldea… el bien cuidado parque de la aldea para ser menos generales porque "área verde" calificaba en sí a toda Konoha, corrigió mentalmente el ninja enmascarado.

—Naruto-kun…— llamó tímidamente Hinata una vez que dejaron de ser miembros de la batalla campal.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—… ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?

—Ah, eso, sí, verás. Yo quería saber si tú…

Esta vez Hinata si vio venir la oleada negra que Shikamaru e Ino evadieron e hizo lo primero que su instinto ninja, ya despierto desde lo de Tenten, ordenó como emergencia así que jaló a su acompañante por la chaqueta para agacharse.

.

Desde que los había visto en la mañana y la curiosidad le ganó, estaba tentado a guardar el libro pero no fue realmente necesario, era perfectamente capaz de poner atención a más de una cosa al mismo tiempo. Ya era tarde, bastante de hecho y finalmente cerró el libro tras haberlo leído una vez más, pensó entonces en empezar otra vez pero antes de que la primera página fuera revelada se vio en la necesidad de quitarse del camino de una bola de papel bomba encendida.

Naturalmente que no sufrió ningún daño, se había apartado lo suficiente para solo sentir el suave golpeteo del polvo de cemento, tierra, hojas, astillas y el aire sobre la tela de su máscara que ocultaba su sonrisa burlona.

… Los Chūnin y los Genin eran bastante divertidos… tan inocentes… un ninja jamás, nunca, ni por error tiene un día libre…

Giró sobre sus talones ya con el libro abierto:

— ¿En dónde estaba? Ah sí, veamos, capítulo primero…

* * *

_Este capítulo me costó bastante porque es de un personaje que aunque es de mis favoritos, realmente me cuesta mucho trabajo poder manejarlo, más aún si es comedia porque como habrán notado quien ha leído el resto de mis fics, lo mío es el drama sádico XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	12. Gai se aterró

**Gai se aterró…**

Inhaló profundamente llenando sus fosas nasales con el agradable aroma matutino de rocío en la hierba, tierra húmeda y tranquilidad de un día libre. Terminó por deshacerse de cualquier rastro de pereza levantándose tras haber acomodado las mallas naranjas sobre el traje de elastano verde y estirándose soltó un sonoro grito de alegría por un día más.

Salió a la calle para buscar a sus pupilos y pasar juntos un día sin obligaciones que podían invertir en algo productivo como entrenar o solo pasear alrededor de la aldea cargando pesas.

Considerando la hora los tres ya deberían estar despiertos, pasaría a recogerlos conforme le quedaba de camino y eso significaba ir primero por Tenten. Golpeó la puerta del módico departamento una vez llamándola estrepitosamente por su nombre… pero la maestra de armas no respondió.

La kunoichi de su equipo no era del tipo que gustaba de hacer esperar a alguien, así que si al intento número veintitrés no salía, era porque no debía estar, además de que tampoco tenía por qué dudar de los nueve vecinos que habían salido a decirle que la chica había salido temprano. Así que fue a casa de Lee.

Y Lee tampoco estaba…

— ¡Pero qué maravillosa es la juventud! — exclamó al cielo.

— ¡En lugar de holgazanear fueron a entrenar! — dijo sintiéndose increíblemente orgulloso.

—Veré si Neji ha seguido su ejemplo— dijo a si mismo encaminándose al barrio Hyūga.

.

Distinguir a su querido alumno no era una cuestión verdaderamente complicada, con tan apreciado traje verde y galante peinado de negro cabello reluciente, Rock Lee sobresalía de entre los demás chicos de la aldea, por obviedad Tenten era la chica que caminada a su lado. Así que cuando se dispuso a dar el encuentro al par de alumnos ausentes de sus casas no importaba que hubiera un buen trecho de distancia, corrió para darles alcance mientras ellos caminaban tranquilamente hacia el centro de la aldea, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar un efusivo saludo…

Las piernas le temblaron y amenazaron con hacerle caer de rodillas, su corazón se aceleró violentamente, una ligera capa de sudor de apoderó de su piel, le tembló la boca y su rostro adoptó una expresión seria que pocas veces mostraba:

— ¿Por qué no va a venir Neji-kun? — había preguntado el menor de los maestros de taejutsu. Ella suspiró.

—Porque no me a dejar tener una sesión de sexo sadomasoquista con Gai-sensei— le respondió extendiendo una capa de viaje que había tenido doblada bajo el brazo.

—Es demasiado tradicionalista.

Su compañero ladeó un poco la cabeza en una mueca de total desconcierto pero no objetó nada.

_Su joven pupilo era demasiado inocente_… pensó Gai aún sin ser capaz de moverse, desconocía totalmente la gravedad de la situación.

Si bien lo más seguro es que no encontrara nada de malo en la situación siendo Maito Gai un hombre tan atractivo y caballeroso perfecto para cualquier mujer de Konoha y alrededores, que Tenten se sintiera cautivada por él era natural, después de todo si la primera impresión que dejaba en las chicas era bastante poderosa, ¿Qué podía esperar de la joven kunoichi que entrenaba y compartía más tiempo con él que con otro hombre?

—Vamos Lee, hay muchas cosas que hacer— dijo ella saltando de árbol en árbol recién entraron al parque.

—Hay que encontrarlo y obligarlo de ser necesario antes de que se acabe el día libre— repuso al tiempo que el chico le daba alcance.

— ¡Sí! ¡Le haremos confesar sus sentimientos!

Necesitaba oxigeno, sus pulmones le exigían respirar pero su cerebro no daba la orden y empezaba a marearse. Terminó por abrir la boca jalando una larga bocanada de aire que le acomodó parcialmente las ideas tras un exasperante lapso de tiempo que le pareció interminable.

Tenten se había propuesto hacerlo hoy ¿No? Entonces si permanecía oculto de ella todo el día, el lunes que se vieran para entrenar o salir de misión sería como si nada pasara.

Sí. Por el bien de la inocencia de su alumna debía ocultarse para alejar de ella la tentación de la pasión mal encausada.

—Gai-sensei— llamaron a su espalda haciéndolo girar violentamente.

Neji estaba ahí parado sin ninguna expresión en particular, lo que en realidad no era bueno porque si no estaba la cara "de soy mejor que tú" con recatado disimulo, implicaba otra emoción que simplemente era incapaz de reconocer hasta el mismo chico.

—Tengo que hablar con usted sobre Tenten— le dijo sin mayor rodeo.

— ¡Ah que buen día hace hoy! ¡¿No lo crees así Neji?

—Tenten quiere hacer algo extraño, y creo que usted está de por medio— agregó ignorando lo anterior.

— ¡Lo realmente hermoso de los días libres es que uno puede ir a correr sin preocuparse de misiones! — exclamó el hombre verde levantando el pulgar y sonriendo de manera que de una forma u otra, pero igualmente inverosímil, un resplandeciente brillo de su blanca sonrisa se hizo presente.

—Es en serio lo de Tenten.

— ¡Vamos Neji! ¡Es un hermoso día! ¡Tiempo de correr! — dijo literalmente emprendiendo la carrera, pero a tan solo un par de zancadas el pequeño cuerpo de la kunoichi de su equipo paso al frente suyo en un ágil salto para evadir un ataque de un furioso chico Akimichi.

— ¡¿Eso es lo que querías? — preguntaba iracundo levantando su acrecentado puño para lanzarlo de nuevo.

—Como no tienes idea— respondió la maestra de armas lanzando una oleada de kunais.

Y entonces…

Maito Gai corrió…

Corrió como no lo había hecho en toda su vida ¡La juventud de esos días estaba pervertida!

En su carrera vio a la joven e inconsciente Ino Yamanaka siendo violentamente movida de un lado a otro por Shikamaru Nara.

—Que problemático, necesito a Chōji o Ino no se dará por bien servida—murmuró

Y entonces…

Maito Gai sintió que el alma se le venía al suelo…

¿Shikamaru había dejado a Ino así y aún pedía la ayuda de su compañero de equipo?

¿Qué clase de educación les había dado Asuma?

Pasaba entonces Naruto ayudando a Hinata sostenerse en pie.

— ¿Crees que fui demasiado brusco Hinata-chan?

—No Naruto-kun, yo puedo acostumbrarme, solo fue un sofoco, pero podemos tratar de nuevo.

—Si quieres empezamos con algo más suave y ya luego lo hacemos más fuerte.

—Sí por favor…

Y entonces…

Maito Gai regresó a su departamento cerrando puertas y ventanas con tablas y clavos decidido a idear un plan para rescatar a tan desviada juventud.

* * *

_XD ¡Y Maito Gai aparece! Se aceptan todo tipo de teorías sobre el contexto de lo que Gai escuchó._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	13. Shizune lo sospechó

**Shizune lo sospechó…**

Su naturaleza pasiva, precavida y meticulosa evitaba que saliera corriendo a asegurarse de que no se desatara un ataque enemigo.

… Tsunade le había ganado una mano de cartas a Jiraiya…

Y por atroz ventaja.

El sanin pervertido dejó el lugar bufando la deshonrosa derrota a manos de la legendaria perdedora que se abanicaba con el premio de su movimiento, según palabras de la rubia, astutamente tramado desde el principio cuando apostó el dinero de unas misiones que había cobrado por adelantado.

La asistente sin dudarlo aquella mañana que en bizarra pero real situación la curandera se levantó temprano y fue directo a la oficina alegando que sería un gran día; tomó sus precauciones ocultando toda botella de sake de la habitación y las periferias, la mujer que era su mentora y tutora se hallaba desbordante de felicidad y dada la condición deudora de la aldea no era apropiado que empezara el festejo, al menos no tan temprano.

Salió de la oficina para tomar su sitio en la recepción donde descansaban unas hojas con permisos de día libre para varios ninjas; Naruto Uzumaki, el equipo completo de Kurenai ahora a cargo temporalmente de Ebisu, y el equipo de Maito Gai. Los originales ya habían sido entregados, pero las copias debían archivarse en los expedientes correspondientes.

Recién empezaba a redactar las habilidades requeridas para la fila de misiones pendientes y el anexo de ninjas sugeridos para realizarlas cuando Tenten apareció, dudó por un momento, las entregas de pergaminos habían estado a cargo de un equipo de novatos porque ella tenía bastante trabajo atrasado y le pareció buena idea movilizar un poco la economía interna así que quizás no llegaron los informes y la chica seguramente venía a recoger el pergamino con la misión del día. Se saludaron cordialmente, Shizune estaba por entregarle el permiso cuando la maestra de armas se adelantó a la oficina de la quinta. Tardaron poco más de diez minutos y la chica salió corriendo.

La morena se encogió de hombros y retomó lo que hacía solo acariciando la idea de que tal vez debería mandar de nuevo los avisos, solo por si las dudas.

Momentos después había llegado Ino Yamanaka; su equipo si estaba oficialmente en servicio así que la pasó directamente con la Hokage. La visita fue relativamente breve a comparación del tiempo que le tomaba explicar una misión. Vio a la rubia salir sonrientemente llevando en su mano el dichoso pergamino que Shizune miraba sospechosamente como quien recibe una carta decorada con corazones de manos de Ibiki Morino, hasta si fuera de Orochimaru daría menos miedo.

La sensación de la venidera desgracia no se apartaba de su nuca.

Un par de minutos después entró en la oficina con gran pesar Shikamaru Nara, quizás lo había desglosado del equipo a reserva de consejero estratega. Con gran pereza se acercó a la puerta y levantando su mano como si esta pesara dos toneladas dio un par de escuetos golpes, se le permitió pasar y en menos de cinco minutos estaba afuera.

No, no le gustaba lo que pasaba.

La ansiedad crecía y todo a razón de que su maestra había ganado una mano de cartas.

No logró concentrarse en todo el día, Sakura había ido en su auxilio, la chica no era del tipo indulgente que holgazaneaba en días libres y tras haber fallado en encontrar a alguno de sus amigos fue directo a la oficina a ver si se le necesitaba, cosa inmediata a la situación que tensaba a la mayor de las aprendices de la legendaria Tsunade.

Cuando la tarde moría y parecía que vagamente todo había salido perfecto, a través del ventanal de la rubia líder de Konoha que sonriente sellaba lo que su asistente le entregaba. Fue en ese momento que vislumbro hacia el centro una explosión que levantó una exagerada polvareda.

Suspiró resignada…

.

Nada grave, de hecho tampoco costoso, la explosión había sido en un parque y solo había costado un par de esculturas de concreto de la recién inaugurada escuela de arte, varios árboles, el empedrado, ninjas raspados.

Ya era noche, quizás las nueve y terminaba de contabilizar los daños.

En el silencio abismal de la gran torre desierta de trabajadores unos pasos precipitados hicieron resueno sobre las baldosas de mármol, un resbalón, un jarrón que se despedía de su existencia, el grito de una secretaria del piso de abajo, una disculpa, una parada abrupta ante la puerta… Sakura se acercó con precaución lista para sacar un arma de tratarse de algún intruso, pero antes de que tocara la perilla para abrir, la puerta se abrió de golpe apenas dando tiempo a la chica para saltar hacia atrás y evitar el embate.

— ¡Perdón Haruno-san! ¡Necesito a Shizune-san o a Tsunade-sama!

Se trataba de Aoba Yamashiro, jōnin relegado a la vigilancia general del hospital tras una serie de eventos que ponían entre dicho la eficacia de su sentido común. Las tres mujeres que estaban en la oficina le miraron desconcertadas:

— ¿Tu banda ninja se atascó en el equipo de radiología? — preguntó Tsunade incrédula sobre la urgencia que venía a informar el chico.

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas y sus palabras perdieron volumen. Avergonzado como estaba y sin palabras para contradecir un hecho innegable pero sucedido hacia más de cuatro meses, atinó únicamente a saludar con la propiedad de un soldado mientras tomaba una postura que inútilmente trataba de reivindicar su porte de jōnin:

—Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Haruno-san… Aoba Yamashiro reportándose y solicitando permiso para informe verbal urgente— dijo con acento marcial, que de no ser por su primera acción le habría hecho pasar por todo un personaje rígido.

—Habla Aoba— indicó Tsunade sin dar mucha importancia al intento de formalidad del ninja.

—Estaba en mi vigilancia de rutina cuando los gritos de las enfermeras de consulta general llamaron mi atención. Fui rápidamente a revisar y…— en ese momento se quedó callado presintiendo que la dignidad que le quedaba se esfumaría con lo que estaba por decir.

— ¿Y?

—… Maito Gai…

— ¿Aoba? Contínua.

—… Maito Gai asaltó la farmacia…

— ¿Disculpa?

—Se llevó todos los condones que había…

* * *

_XD jeje, este capítulo se lo debo a __**Myri Weasley28**__, ya tenía una idea vaga de lo que quería con Gai, pero su comentario me mató de la risa, fue tan genial que era inevitable no mencionarlo jaja_

_Ya tengo a los "ganadores" (si, fueron más de uno, es que siendo sinceros todos acertaron en algo) de FanArt, pero la gente de diseño tuvo problemas médicos y pues, solo un poco de paciencia, pero tranquilos que yo cumplo mi palabra así deba ir a apuntarle con un arma a Pao-chan a riesgo de que su señor marido me salte encima XD _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	14. Lee debió hablar

**Lee debió hablar…**

—Lee, te estoy confiando esto, yo iré a dejar la yukata— confirmaba por enésima vez la maestra de armas aún dudando sobre el grado de dificultad de la misión que le había puesto a su compañero de equipo.

—Nadie tiene que enterarse, nadie, si alguien lo hace, las cosas se complicarían si no es que se arruinan.

— ¡No hay problema Tenten! ¡Confía en mí!— respondía el otro guiñando el ojo amistosamente y levantando su pulgar.

— ¡No hay problema!... Aunque sigo pensando que Neli-kun debería venir, somos un equipo en misión ¿No?

— ¡No! ¡Ni va a venir Neji, ni estamos en misión!

— ¡¿Pero si tú…?

— ¡Yo nada Lee! ¡Y ya borra eso de tu mente! ¡Y ni se te ocurra decirle a Neji una sola palabra de esto!

Sin objetar más nada sobre eso, de un ágil salto se posicionó en uno de los árboles del parque cercano y se alejó velozmente asegurando que por el bien de la misión no podía darse el lujo de fallar.

Llegó en cuestión de minutos al centro de la aldea frente una dulcería que aún ostentaba la loneta que anunciaba su inauguración el pasado viernes. Entró rápidamente y con velocidad tomó una de las cajas de rollos de canela que estaban en exhibición;

— ¡Envuélvalas por favor! — exclamó sobresaltando a la chica que no le había visto ni entrar.

— ¡Sí! Sí, claro ¿De qué color va a ser el papel?

Lee se llevó la mano al mentón y rodó un poco los ojos, Tenten no le había dicho nada al respecto.

—Verde— respondió decididamente tras unos segundos. Verde era un color maravilloso, hacía resaltar las virtudes de la juventud, era el color de la vida del bosque, del frescor de los campos, de la esperanza, de las cosas más llamativas y bonitas, de… de… ¡De Maito Gai!

— ¿Verde? ¿Puedo saber si es un regalo para una linda chica? — asumiendo que en definitiva era el color favorito de él, pero quizás con ese impacto visual llegar con un regalo verde sería la cúspide de la parodia.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Es para una linda chica!

— ¿No sería más adecuado un lila o rosa?

El chico dudó por unos segundos.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el verde? — preguntó.

— ¡Que sea verde con listones naranjas! — reafirmó más decidido que antes. La tendera miraba alternadamente el traje de elastano en la parte superior y los calentadores naranjas… el traje verde y los calentadores naranjas… el traje verde y los calentadores naranjas…

—Papel lila con una flor blanca— respondió ella igualmente insistente y aterrada por solo imaginar recibir un regalo verde de un chico verde… aunque, si la chica lo había aceptado tal cual, un regalo verde no tendría nada de malo…

—Papel lila— repitió pensando mejor las cosas.

.

Y al cabo de dos horas finalmente el maestro de Taejutsu salía de la tienda con una caja de rollos de canela envuelta en papel rosado que alternaba delgadas líneas blanco-verde-blanco teniendo en una esquina un rosa más intenso con espirales de colores.

— ¿Cómo es que no puede haber papel verde? — preguntaba desanimado ante la casi inexistente presencia de tan magnífico color en el envoltorio.

—En fin, habrá que proceder con lo que sigue— agregó empezando el trote de ida al Ichiraku y desapareciendo de la vista de la tendera que reacomodaba el papel verde que en dos patadas había dejado al fondo del mostrador.

Sin embargo, a unas dos cuadras de trote ligero debió parar bruscamente; Neji Hȳuga caminaba directo hacia él, al menos en la misma calle pero en dirección contraria.

"_Nadie tiene que enterarse, nadie, si alguien lo hace, las cosas se complicarían si no es que se arruinan"_

"_¡Y ni se te ocurra decirle a Neji una sola palabra de esto!"_

Las palabras de Tenten le rezumbaron en los oídos y por un segundo imaginó la cara de desaprobación de Neji y la furia asesina de su compañera condensada en un cuchillo kunai directo a su humanidad. Se recargó contra una pared apresando el regalo contra su pecho, al parecer sí le había visto, de hecho era bastante probable que le hubiera visto, a su compañero nada se le escapaba. Tomó un par de callejuelas confusas y un poco lóbregas de esas que parecen no estar aunque en realidad si lo están. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir perfectamente que el genio Hȳuga lo seguía, quizás iba para algún destino por ahí después de todo no era del tipo que precisamente "diera el encuentro" para saludar, pero por si las dudas sin pensar más terminó entrando en un local de cristales oscuros cerrando la puerta a su espalda, manteniendo la vista hacia afuera para esperar a que su compañero siguiera de largo.

La música estridente del sitio no le dejaba apreciar los sonidos exteriores, considerando sobre todo que "eso" que sonaba era música, más bien una serie de toques sin mucho ritmo para su gusto además de risas bobas y algunos gritos de mujeres.

Sintió que alguien se colgaba de su brazo pero no fue hasta que una húmeda lengua rozo su oído que se percató de efectivamente tenía a alguien irrumpiendo su espacio personal. Giró los ojos lentamente con la piel erizada y los nervios de punta, una mujer rubia de cabello corto, pálida piel, labios rojo intenso y exuberantes proporciones en sus atributos femeninos apenas cubiertos por un par de insignificantes trozos de piel negra unidos con delgados hilos igualmente negros que anudaban también una aún más pequeña pieza que se posicionaba en la pelvis y unas largas botas de tacón de aguja.

Oficialmente no sabía qué hacer.

—Un ninja— susurro ella contorneando el grabado de la banda de Lee con sus largas uñas rojas y pasando uno de sus dedos por el ajustado traje casi en la zona pélvica del muchacho que tragó grueso sin soltar su pequeño envoltorio.

—Seguro vienes por algo intenso— continuó ella rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos.

— ¿Maestro taejutsu? ¿Sado? ¿Bondage? Tú pide.

Oficialmente tenía que salir de ahí.

Más colorado que Hinata escuchando a Naruto decir que la amaba, más avergonzado que Aoba la noche que les acompañó de misión y terminó sin pantalones quien sabe por qué, más desesperado que Ino en una barata de ropa de diseñador y sobre todo más veloz que cuando se quitaba las pesas de las piernas salió del lugar, giró sobre sus talones para marcharse volando de ser necesario y Neji Hȳuga estaba de pie frente al él.

Usualmente dada su ausencia de expresividad se limitaba a tener el aura "soy mejor que tú", pero en ese momento hasta su rostro tenía cierta contorción facial de total incomprensión, solo una insignificante contracción en los músculos ubicados entre las cejas y un poco más en el ojo derecho casi formando un tic nervioso… casi…

—Neji-kun…

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios…?

— ¡Es que Tenten! — y de nuevo la voz de su compañera proviniendo de un puntiagudo kunai hizo mella en su mente:

"_¡Y ni se te ocurra decirle a Neji una sola palabra de esto!"_

Pero seguía con demasiada sangre en la cabeza como para pensar claramente en algo que no fuera la amenaza… o la rubia del local.

—Sado…— repitió en un murmullo ahogado acompañado por un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, pero regresando al tema del momento que era Neji y lo que debía decirle.

— ¡Es que Gai-sensei me mandó!

Sin duda era un genio, siempre hacía cosas para su maestro así que Neji no tenía que dudar nada al respecto, no había absolutamente nada de raro.

—Debo irme— agregó casi metiendo la caja de rollos de canela entre sus costillas en medio de sus pulmones y corriendo se alejó de su compañero que quedó de piedra parado frente al local del que había salido Lee.

.

Respiraba con dificultad, pero la luz en la zona más despejada de Konoha le devolvía un poco el color normal a su rostro, miró la caja que se había maltratado un poco.

—Debo guardarla en algún lado— dijo para sí notando que no había mucho sitio entre su ropa donde guardarla así que tomando una decisión práctica terminó metiéndola en su mochila de armas y demás artilugios ninja que no solía usar y que en ese momento debido a que no dejaban entrar la caja terminó sacando y dejando todo en un cesto de basura que había por ahí; respiró un poco más tranquilo.

— ¡Ahora sí! ¡Allá voy Hinata-chan!

.

Todo lo contrario de Neji era Tenten; la insignificante contracción en los músculos ubicados entre las cejas era una enorme vena asesina creciendo peligrosamente, y el casi tic nervioso era un incontrolable movimiento de párpados inferior y superior.

—Eres un… ¡Muévete! ¡Hay mucho que hacer! — le gritó la chica absteniendo las ganas de desollarlo ahí mismo y caminaron lado a lado.

—Hubiera sido más fácil si le dijéramos a Neji-kun lo que vamos a hacer— trató de defenderse Lee recibiendo por respuesta solo una gélida mirada.

—Es nuestro compañero de equipo… deberíamos confiar en que podría ayudarnos… no tiene nada de malo lo que vamos a hacer… ¿Por qué no va a venir Neji-kun? — terminó preguntando tras una rato mas de líneas.

—Porque no me a dejar tener una sesión de sexo sadomasoquista con Gai-sensei— le respondió extendiendo una capa de viaje que había tenido doblada bajo el brazo.

—Es demasiado tradicionalista.

Lee ladeo la cabeza en una mueca de total desconcierto pero no objetó nada, al menos ya no moría en sus ojos castaños de formas crueles y dolorosas y su tono de voz no lanzaba shurikens, ya estaba bromeando al respecto lo que significaba inevitablemente que ya todo estaba bien.

Se separaron de nuevo, Tenten iría por detrás para cubrirlo y él llegaría diciendo a Naruto que había olvidado la caja, de esa manera Hinata quedaría más impresionada, sobre todo porque habían investigado de buena fuente cual era su dulce favorito.

Casi llegaba cuando divisó a Kiba, Akamaru y Shino parados a media calle mirándolo acercarse, el enérgico chico les saludó agitando los brazos;

—Esto no es bueno— dijo para sí mismo Lee acercándose sin cambiar el semblante.

—Tendré que deshacerme de ellos— decidió finalmente llegando a su encuentro.

— ¿Son Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan? ¡Es tan hermosa la juventud que atesora el amor! ¡Debo saludarlo! — exclamó fingiendo demencia en el tema.

— ¡No! — le gritó Kiba, eso complicaba bastante las cosas, bastante considerando que ya había hecho enojar a Tenten una vez. Shino por su parte solo se mantenía a distancia mirando algo que no pudo definir por la presencia eterna de las gafas que no dejaban esclarecer hacia donde se fijaban sus pupilas.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, quizás si estaban buscando lo mismo, que Naruto y Hinata tuvieran una gran cita, pese que a Tenten no le gustara, podrían ser aliados.

—Porque… ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

— ¡Sí! — exclamó refutando la idea de trabajar juntos, entonces quedaba solo el plan original de su compañera de equipo.

— ¡Cien vueltas a la aldea!

— ¡¿Cómo cien? ¡Naruto-kun es un amigo muy especial! ¡Serán quinientas más doscientas usando las manos!

Había dicho eso con la seguridad de que no lo soportaría, ningún sensei era tan estricto como Maito Gai y así que a eso de la vuelta cuatrocientos o quizás la cien de manos, Kiba quedaría rendido.

Trotaron juntos hasta la muralla y ahí Lee empezó con la secuencia…

.

Vuelta cuatrocientos de solo correr… Kiba no estaba fuera de forma.

.

Vuelta doscientos avanzando con las manos… Kiba tenía muchas energías.

.

Vuelta trescientos de saltos en sentadilla con manos en la cabeza… Kiba era bastante resistente.

.

Vuelta cien de rutina de patadas al aire con giro invertido… Kiba era de respetar.

.

Vuelta doscientos ochenta de rutina patada-giro-doble golpe de puño-giro invertido-salto hacia atrás-sentadilla… Gai-sensei estaría tan orgulloso de tener a alguien así en su equipo.

.

Vuelta ochenta de giro con brazos en tierra para equilibrar el cuerpo de un lado a otro en forma de una circunferencia sin que los pies toquen el suelo… Kiba era un ninja de gran capacidad, posiblemente el mejor compañero para entrenar que podría encontrar en todo el país del fuego… después de Maito Gai por supuesto.

.

Ya cuando caía la tarde Lee decidió poner fin excusándose con tener que ir a ver a su maestro y es que Kiba parecía no cansarse, de verdad que quería celebrar la cita de Naruto y Hinata pero el maestro de taejutsu ya sentía que había sido más que suficiente. Kiba parecía desilusionado, había bajado la cabeza y sin despedirse dio media vuelta y camino tambaleante de regreso a la aldea.

¡Qué mal se sentía decepcionar a un amigo! ¡Ya lo compensaría invitándolo otro día! Por ahora debía entregar los rollos de canela.

* * *

_XD cada día soy más perversa, pero espero que al menos valga la pena de la tardanza._

_¿Quién acertó a la teoría del contexto que Gai escuchó? _

_Jaja, un abrazo enorme y ya saben, un fic con reviews hace a un autor feliz, un autor feliz trabaja mejor, cuando un autor trabaja mejor sus lectores son felices, por lo que cuando un lector deja review se hace feliz así mismo XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	15. Tenten debió dejar las cosas pasar

**Tenten debió dejar las cosas pasar…**

Nadie pareció escucharla cuando se despidió de su equipo, arrastrado los pies y mientras caía la tarde llegó a presentarse con Tsunade para poder poner en marcha el pequeño plan que tenía en mente desde hacía un tiempo en que la misión le fue asignada. Su entrevista duró más de lo que había planeado, pero no podía irse a dormir, había una situación más que atender: iría a comprar un regalo bonito para Hinata con una nota de parte de Naruto invitándola a salir, luego usaría la invitación para la reinauguración del Ichiraku que había tenido que comprar desde hacía casi dos semanas, se la dejaría a Naruto en nombre de Hinata e inevitablemente tendrían una cita.

Bastante simple.

La compra terminó haciéndola con todos los consejos que había podido colectar de vendedoras afables y un poco desesperantes que le ofrecían de todo lo que se podía imaginar, pero su presupuesto había quedado un poco limitado tras su visita a la oficina de la Gondaime, y había que considerar también que la chica que lo recibiría no la concebía usando un abrigo de piel de cocodrilo, así que optó por una yukata lila con bordados de un valle soleado lleno de pequeñas flores, aves surcando el cielo lila paseando entre nubes ligeramente más blancas y un río bajando de una de las colinas.

Envolverlos le costaría un doce por ciento de propina y treinta minutos más, así que harta del acoso con mercancía y voces chillonas que le ofrecían más y más cosas inútiles, decidió simplemente tomar la caja, las prendas y meterlo ella misma, ni que fuera tan difícil…

.

Llegó a su departamento casi inconsciente parcialmente frustrada por haber oído al rubio hiperactivo casi gritar que a la mañana siguiente iría a la reinauguración del Ichiraku con "Hinata-chan".

Una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que dejara las cosas ser, tendrían su primera cita sin tener ella que haber jugado cartas en el asunto pero otra vocecilla, una un tanto más competitiva le exigía que completara lo que empezó. La segunda voz ganó aplazando la hora de dormir; se tiró sobre la cama con el regalo aún sin acomodar y decidió poner orden, pero en cuanto vio tela y más tela por todos lados, se mordió los labios un poco mortificada por su falta de talento femenino y paciencia para esas cosas, y es que era ropa que nunca en su vida había usado ni de broma.

Una vez ganada la batalla contra la yukata se apresuró a ir a la casa de Lee, mientras reorganizaba el plan había decidido que necesitaría ayuda para una cosa más, no era tan tarde, pensó mirando el reloj del centro.

— ¡Lee! — gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta tratando de lidiar con el escándalo de música de un vecino, oficialmente Neji había pasado a segundo término solo por imaginarlo cuando le dijera que iban a irrumpir en los asuntos personales de su prima.

— ¡Lee! ¡Abre la puerta! — repetía.

Estaba por marcharse decidida a buscarlo en los campos de entrenamiento cuando una vecina del chico salió luciendo un abrigo negro de cuero. La rubia mujer de cabello corto, pálida piel, labios rojo intenso y de ahí en fuera lo más destacado serían los altísimos tacones aguja que usaba, salió cerrando su puerta con llave y le miró un momento.

—Fue a hacer las compras de la semana— le dijo finalmente acomodándose el cabello y dejando lucir sus largas uñas rojas y entreabriendo un poco el abrigo dejando ver entonces un impresionante escote que hizo jurar mentalmente a la maestra de armas que no llevaba nada debajo. Tenten estaba con la mente en blanco ¿Lee tenía a esa mujer como vecina?

— ¿Se lo dijo él? — preguntó incómoda.

—A todo mundo en realidad, parece que le llegó un aviso de que tendría el día libre y salió recitando la agenda: las compras de la semana, doscientas abdominales, un baño de agua fría, dormir, madrugar, trescientas sentadillas y no sé que más— repuso la otra reprimiendo un bostezo.

—El chico tiene mucha energía…lo he visto de vez en cuando con otro muchacho, uno bastante atractivo.

—Son mis compañeros de equipo— bufó la menor casi sin dejarla terminar.

La rubia sonrió maliciosamente humedeciendo sus labios.

—Dile que cuando pueda me venga a ver, me da curiosidad que _tan serio_ puede estar, o quizás, si te molesta— repuso mirando el estremecimiento de la castaña.

—Puedo invertir tanto ánimo del otro chico en _cosas productivas… _Nos vemos luego pequeña.

Tenten no era tonta, Tenten aunque no fuera un estereotipo clásico de kunoichi como _feme fatal_ entendía perfectamente a lo que "_esa_" se refería y sin duda se sintió mucho más incómoda y molesta que antes tentada a sacar su pergamino y convertir a la rubia en alfiletero humano. La vecina se fue y al poco rato Lee regresó cargando un par de bolsas de papel y trotando enérgicamente solo para encontrar a su compañera con la mirada sombría, de pie en el umbral de su puerta.

— ¿Tenten?

— ¡Mañana a las siete y media en el parque del abeto!

.

Empezó a jalonear frenéticamente una esquina de la capa en cuanto el kunai que lanzó para detener a Kiba fue repelido por Shino, ¡Obviamente no trataba de matarlo!

¿Por qué la gente se mete en donde no la llaman? ¡Ella sola podía sacar a delante su misión! Sola porque la única ayuda que necesitaba había desaparecido hacía horas y solo había ido a comprar una caja de rollos de canela.

.

Una vez corroborando que contar con Lee era bastante complicado se dirigió de nuevo al Ichiraku para entrar y asegurarse por sí misma de que nada podría arruinar la cita, aunque claro, para evitar problemas de terminar como la "entrometida de Konoha" arrebatándole el título a Ino terminó por usar una capa. Ya estaba cerca cuando una segunda figura encapuchada apareció frente a ella, le vio tratar de empezar a hacer sellos y lanzó una oleada de kunais para detenerla dándose cuenta de que era un clon que desapareció dejando camino libre a las armas que casi se impactan contra Chōji, afortunadamente las evadió así que siguió de largo y fue entonces cuando la voz del anteriormente agredido le obligó a girar la vista;

— ¡Como ninja de Konoha exijo se identifique! —

Tenten pasó de él y para cuando ya iba a entrar el robusto chico le jaló bruscamente del hombro recordándole sus músculos adoloridos que Maito Gai era un miserable sin sistema nervioso y que creía que todos sufrían del mismo mal.

— ¡No te voy a dejar entrar! ¡Intentamos ayudar a un buen amigo!

Por un segundo la kunoichi se quedó quieta, miró de reojo a través de la claraboya y vio a Shikamaru sentado frente a Ino y muy cerca de ahí la rubia de la arena. Shikamaru… el muy vago ahora tenía que lidiar con dos obsesas, lo que inevitablemente era muy, muy peligroso, de seguro alguien saldría herido y no planeaba que fueran los dos que trataba de unir. Se soltó del agarre y lanzó una bomba de humo de bióxido de azufre y de sulfuro de hidrógeno, no planeaba lastimarle, alejarlo solamente.

Chōji se cubrió el rostro, pero contra todo pronóstico de dejarlo inmovilizado, el chico se le lanzó encima de la forma menos profesional, pero más efectiva para de nuevo pensar en la crueldad de su maestro cuando el dolor del entrenamiento vibró al contacto. Los dos rodaron por el tejado guiados por el impulso la acometida y casi caen pero cada uno alcanzó a sujetarse de la orilla.

Permanecieron así un par de segundos intercambiando golpes con la mano libre y las piernas, queriendo hacer caer al otro y a la vez queriendo mantenerse sujetos. Y entonces un zumbido en el aire les hizo girar el rostro hacia arriba.

Una pequeña nube de insectos sobrevolaba la zona.

—Shino— murmuró el muchacho alegrado, Tenten maldijo, seguían de entrometidos pero esta vez se encargaría de alejarlo, lanzó un kunai con una nota explosiva que liberó un humo rojo que se mezcló con el gris que había detonado antes y al instante los insectos cayeron en seco haciendo un gracioso ruidito al estrellarse con la tejas. Aprovechando la distracción pateo a Chōji haciéndolo caer. Equilibró un poco y tomó impulso para subir de nuevo, miró hacia abajo, el otro estaba bien pero antes de que otra cosas sucediera a su lado se colocó de nuevo el segundo encapuchado:

—Lo siento _gordito_—

Tenten sudó frio y corrió a la ventana tan rápido como pudo dejando a la otra ahí, solo escuchó el poderoso grito de guerra Akimichi.

.

Cayó en la bodega y sintiendo que le seguían se ocultó tras unos estantes. Shino había entrado y se acercaba cauteloso a la puerta.

Tenten sabía perfectamente que los compañeros de Hinata eran peligrosamente celosos. Su primo gustaba de la chica y más de una vez había regresado a la casa que compartía con él y sus tías, lleno de picaduras de avispa, hormigas y abejas, con las ropas desgarradas a mordidas y bastantes magulladuras. Había que reconocer que su primo era un imbécil pervertido, pero eso no dejaba de lado el sadismo que se cargaban los otros dos chicos.

No podía permitir que Naruto corriera la misma suerte, sacó un paquete de senbon que velozmente untó con sedante y haciendo gala de su puntería lo lanzó, el chico por su parte lo evadió sin recibir daño, molesta por el nulo éxito lanzó un segundo ataque que fue recibido por un clon al tiempo que el verdadero le jalaba por la muñeca atrayéndola hacia él para recibirla con un kunai a lo que ella simplemente optó por soltar otra bomba de humo, esta vez una "de verdad" logrando soltarse y viendo como los orificios que Shino había abierto para atacar se convirtieron en su debilidad dejando entrada libre al tóxico.

Ella se retiró por la ventana trasera antes de que no pudiera contener más la respiración.

Exhalaba profundo sintiendo la comezón en la nariz y dispuesta a entrar de nuevo una vez despejado el humo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar un poderoso golpe la arrojó un par de metros de dónde estaba apenas teniendo tiempo de incorporase y correr antes de otro ataque.

— ¡Chōji espera! — le gritaba la maestra de armas evadiendo los brazos crecidos del muchacho, pero este parecía no escucharle, estaba convencido de que ella le había llamado "gordito" y entre gritos de guerra la chica empezó la huída en pos de su integridad física.

No habían pasado más que un par de minutos, si realmente quería zafarse de la situación no bastaba con correr, había que atacar y vencer. Eso lo decidió cuando un cuarto golpe de un puño gigante casi logra romperle las costillas.

— ¡¿Eso es lo que querías? — preguntaba iracundo levantando su acrecentado puño para lanzarlo de nuevo.

—Como no tienes idea— respondió sarcásticamente la maestra de armas lanzando una oleada de kunais y moviéndose para atacar de nuevo.

— ¡Realmente intentaba tener una ridícula batalla en medio de la cita de Naruto y Hinata! —gritó más que irritada liberando una larga cadena con pesas que lanzó para tratar de inmovilizar al chico.

— ¡Entiende Chōji! ¡Estamos del mismo lado! — recriminó pero el otro no parecía ponerle ni un mínimo de atención y peor aún, parecía no tener ganas de detenerse ni siquiera parecía bajar el ahínco de sus puñetazos.

Nuevamente invocó arma, esta vez una hoz con cadena, con un tiro preciso podía hacer un corte que paralizara temporalmente la técnica expansiva y… de momento la rama en la que estaba parada cedió ante un impetuoso látigo de tinta, mientras caía y sin muchas opciones de para dónde moverse solo acertó para poner los brazos al frente y evitar terminar con la nariz rota. Ya sentía algunos huesos romperse en el peor impacto que había recibido hasta el momento, pero una colchoneta humana le salvo recibiendo de lleno el primer golpe:

—Chōji… yo no dije nada— decía la maestra de armas incorporándose adolorida.

Hinata corrió a tratar de ayudar al rubio a ponerse de pie, ambos se movieron saltando a un lado para evitar el nuevo ataque de proporciones manipuladas que no refrenaba su furia ni por un segundo. Tenten ya se veía a sí misma en el hospital cuando un par de brazos conocidos la tomó y velozmente la apartó del camino, sin detenerse a preguntar en fue alejada;

—Neji…— murmuró en cuanto distinguió a su salvador.

— ¡¿Qué pasa aquí? — preguntó tajante el otro.

—Estoy bien gracias.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Los entrenamientos nunca se hacen en zonas civiles o comunes! — reprendió moviéndose tan rápido como podía y estrechando más el menudo cuerpo de su compañera contra sí mismo, entre tigres de tinta, puños y piernas gigantes, kunais y bombas que venían de todos lados era complicado salir del parque, más no imposible para un ninja de su talla.

—Neji… yo… explicártelo sería muy… vergonzoso…

—No me digas nada, Lee ya habló suficiente— comentó evadiendo un ataque aéreo de Sai, por su parte la chica se ruborizó violentamente pensando las formas en la que desollaría a su compañero en cuanto lo viera.

— ¿Estás molesto? — preguntó ella siendo llevada aún como muñeca.

—No… estoy mucho muy… decepcionado— comentó haciendo una pequeña maniobra para deshacer el transporte del pintor que era el que más se ensañaba con él, Chōji se había reunido con su equipo salvando a Ino pero aún parecía tener ganas de destrozar a Tenten.

—Realmente un ninja de tu nivel haciendo algo tan… denigrante— reprendía el genio Hyūga solo logrando que la castaña quisiera desaparecer en ese momento.

—Lo siento mucho… Neji… yo…

—No digas nada.

Tenten estaba demasiado adolorida, cansada, frustrada y terriblemente avergonzada.

— ¡Cuidado! — gritó Shikamaru aunque Neji ya había visto venir la bola de papel, Tenten giró la vista sintiendo como el abrazo de su compañero se atenazaba y saltaba con fuerza hacia atrás girando un poco para detener la oleada de cemento, tierra, hojas y astillas resultantes de la explosión.

—Para la próxima…— murmuraba el chico mientras la polvareda seguía en su auge.

—No es que sea partidario de tus _gustos_… pero es un poco humillante que elijas a Gai-sensei sobre de mi…

— ¿Gai-sensei? ¿Qué tiene que ver Gai-sensei?

—… Tenten… ¿De qué se supone estamos hablando?

* * *

_XD_

_Capítulo larguito y muy, muy explicativo._

_Para que no digan que no me puse a trabajar abrí el fandom de Baccano! en español con un corto de una sádica parejita que me encanta. Resucito a mi desaparecido "Cuestión de lealtad" (Hellsing) editado, aumentado, y según yo mejorado. Finalmente se nombra al cuarto Hokage en "Cuentos de Ichiraku", me rehúso a dejar morir "Kunoichi" publicando otro capítulo. Media Luz, la bizarra historia de suspenso y horror se torna la peor de mis pesadillas ya tiene capítulo nuevo. Y, finalmente pago uno de los dos epílogos que debo; para "También fuimos tres" ese fic que empezó como comedia y se convirtió en la cúspide de mi sadismo…_

_u.u_

_Perdónenme a los que esperan el de "Detrás del telón" las ideas nomás no cuajan._

_Pero igual les dejo suficiente material de lectura ¿no? XD_

_Y si no es suficiente, les hice una pastorela, solo que esa está en mi LiveJournal (link en mi perfil) les juro que vale la pena, la leo y me rio sola XD (solo que algo sucedió y quedó al revés, así que en lugar de empezar de arriba hacia abajo, hay que buscar desde abajo y subir n.n')_

_Ya corto esta extra larga nota y les dejo, no sin antes decir:_

_¡Gracias por leer! (¡Y feliz Navidad y año nuevo!)_


	16. Tsunade ganó

**Tsunade ganó…**

Las noches de los viernes eran a su ver las más productivas de la semana; había noche de damas en varios bares y eso significaba que la entrada a mujeres era libre, también ponían promociones en bebidas nacionales y preparados sencillos, de vez en cuando le daban alguna cortesía por ser quien era y si agregaba que podía sacar a Jiraiya cuando lo tenía en la aldea, no había mucho de qué preocuparse, solo quizás por tomar todo lo que pudiera y jugar con quien quisiera.

En las casas de juegos se hacían largas filas para jugar con ella y mantenía la vaga esperanza de que su título no profesional, favor de entender "la legendaria perdedora", desapareciera como todo lo bueno de su vida.

Como todo buen negocio, había temporadas altas y temporadas bajas. Días en los que quiere sacar niños de la academia para darse abasto y días en los que los tenía organizando alfabéticamente los expedientes cesados por ponerlos a hacer algo, denotando el hecho que servicios internos no se pagan. Pero el hecho inherente era que la estabilidad económica en tiempo difíciles como los que pasaban en ese momento pendía de misiones en el límite de lo burdo, y por ende terriblemente abaratado, que no reportaba nada particularmente fructífero como para asegurar el correcto funcionamiento burócrata de un lugar tan grande como Konoha.

Y por razones así Shizune le escondía la chequera, la cartera se la dejaba vacía, sin contar claro la presencia de sus credenciales. Tiempos difíciles sin duda, tiempos en los que hay que rogar a los clientes que requieran misiones salva-gatos o busca-cosas y justo eso pensaba mirando con melancolía el último trago de sake que quedaba de su última botella de la oficina.

—Adelante— dijo al escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta.

Era viernes, si, y ella debería estar en algún bar, pero en cambio se había quedado arraigada en la oficina por un pequeño cosquilleo intuitivo y una asistente obsesionada con adelantar trabajo. Y hablando se su asistente era precisamente ella pidiéndole autorización para dejar pasar una visita "especial". Levantó la mirada y se sentó derecha en su asiento para recibir a la menor de las hijas de Hiashi Hyūga.

—Tsunade-sama— llamó la pequeña haciendo una educada reverencia.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

Hanabi arrugó el seño al ser "tuteada", por su parte la rubia ni siquiera se inmutó, su edad y su rango le permitían hablarle a quien fuera como fuera.

—Necesito que le día libre a dos equipos el domingo— le dijo sin dudarlo mucho.

— ¿Día libre? — preguntó arqueando una ceja; —Los día libres requieren un trámite un poco delicado, nunca se sabe si surgirá alguna emergencia…

— ¿Y si lo pago como misión?

La quinta guardó silencio. Pagar como misión significaba que no habría pérdida, aunque en realidad juraba que no pasaría nada de nada.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué equipos necesitas?

—El de mi hermana y el de Kakashi Hatake

— Quiero enfatizar que por el nivel de los ninjas no te puedo dar el precio de una misión inferior a rango "B"

—Muy bien

—Fírmame esta hoja— le dijo dejando lucir un pequeño brillo de sus ojos color miel. La otra lo hizo y sacó de su cartera un sobre blanco del que contó cuidadosamente el monto calculado y dejándolo en un montón de billetes nuevos y todos ordenados por denominación.

—Gracias; ahora mismo Shizune expide los avisos

—Gracias Tsunade-sama

.

Casi la misma situación se repetía en sábado, solo genins habían entrado en su oficina y solo se habían dado misiones pequeñas para los recién graduados.

—Buenas noches Shizune-san— saludó la maestra de armas casi muerta de cansancio mientras se acercaba

— ¿Fue pesado el entrenamiento? — preguntó la morena recibiendo por respuesta la mirada más fría que la chica le pudo dedicar.

— ¿Está ocupada Tsunade-sama? — le preguntó Tenten

—No, solo deja avisarle

Shizune le permitió pasar a la encontrada chica que arrastraba los pies.

—Buenas noches Tsunade-sama

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Quisiera pedir día libre para mi equipo, el de Naruto y el de Hinata— le soltó sin ceremonias

— ¿Día libre? — preguntó la líder sonriendo perversamente; —Los día libres requieren un trámite un poco delicado, nunca se sabe si surgirá alguna emergencia…

— ¿No hay ninguna probabilidad? — interrumpió la otra. La quinta bufó, esta chica no era tan práctica como la pequeña Hyūga

—Podríamos poner al equipo asignado a una misión solo por si el consejo de momento me pide la lista de ninjas disponibles… no sé si me explico

Tenten se enderezó haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda y girando el cuello, no sabía que la gran sanin curandera se prestaría a "eso", pero bueno, la mujer había sido mucho muy diferente aloque se imaginaba cuando más chica y de verdad que ya no estaba tan extasiada como cuando era niña por ser copia de ella.

— ¿Cuánto me va a costar?

— Quiero enfatizar que por el nivel de los ninjas no te puedo dar el precio de una misión inferior a rango "B"

—…Quizás solo pagar por Naruto y Hinata, que el resto de sus equipos sigan de servicio, porque también necesito que el mío tenga el día libre.

—Aún no ceso la agrupación de Hinata, y Naruto solo te cuesta lo mismo que el equipo completo… si pagas todo junto incluyendo lo de tu equipo te hago un descuento del dos por ciento ¿Lo tomas? — agregó rápidamente la otra para no rebajar su oferta;

— No tengo muchas opciones…

—Fírmame esta hoja— agregó sonriendo ante el casi dejavú. La maestra de armas tomo el bolígrafo y con un trazo único, certero y rápido un par de rayitas se dibujaron en la hoja con tinta negra presintiendo que acabada de cometer un error.

—Gracias; ahora mismo Shizune expide los avisos— repuso la rubia conteniendo su creciente sonrisa

—Gracias Tsunade-sama— contestó la otra condensando el sarcasmo y una vez que hubo pagado con el dinero proveniente de un sobre blanco doblado por la mitad para comodidad de traerlo en el pantalón, aunque ese dobles era el único visible en los billetes perfectamente conservados.

.

No estaba segura si seguía siendo sábado o ya era domingo. Solo tenía claro que su encierro en la oficina era inclemente y solo había podido ir unas horas a su casa a dormir y buscar frenéticamente, pero sin éxito, dinero o sake. Shizune ya era demasiado buena escondiendo las cosas, así que sin más que hacer regresó a la oficina temprano deseando que las peticiones de día libre se repitieran, con eso se compensaban las pérdidas de la semana pasada y sobraría algo para una botellita blanca que esperaba por ella en el anaquel de la tienda de vinos y licores. Quizás por eso, o por piedad Jiraiya la había visitado a primera hora del día ese domingo preguntando si tenía ganas de una partida de cartas.

La rubia le recibió mandando todo el papeleo de su escritorio al otro lado de la habitación con un poco delicado manotazo. Jiraiya tomó una abandonada silla de invitados que más bien parecía banquillo de acusados que estaba en la esquina y se sentó frente a la mujer dispuesto a conseguir efectivo fácil usando a su compañera.

Tsunade por su parte sacaba del cajón de su escritorio lo que había cobrado a Hanabi y Tenten, el corte de caja por las misiones lo hacía Shizune solo los domingos así aún estaba en su poder aquellos fajos de dinero, al menos por unas horas más…

.

—Tenten ¿qué más necesitas? — preguntó la legendaria curandera viendo entrar a la chica temprano por la mañana totalmente alegre por haber vencido a Jiraiya y haber multiplicado el dinero, solo necesitaba dos minutos libres para escapar.

— ¡Una orden de restricción para una mujerzuela! ¡La quiero lejos de mi equipo! — estallo apenas conteniéndose

— ¿Disculpa?

—Puede hacerlo, solo mándele un citatorio para que deje en paz a Neji, Lee y solo por si se le ocurre a Gai-sensei también.

—Considero yo que los tres tienen perfecto derecho a decidir a quién quieren cerca y a quién no, además ¿qué les ha hecho? Tenten, si ellos no la quieren cerca que vengan ellos, no hay otra forma— terminó tajante la mujer dándose una vaga idea de porqué la chica quería a la "mujerzuela" lejos.

—Anda, ve y disfruta tu día libre— agregó haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se retirara

A la kunoichi no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

—Tsunade-sama— interrumpió Ino Yamanaka sin pedir permiso para entrar y casi encontrándola en el marco de la ventana dispuesta a conseguirse al fin con justo derecho una botella de sake.

—Yo sé que estamos en momentos difíciles y nos necesita trabajando— empezó a recitar la rubia; — ¡Pero de verdad que Naruto y Hinata necesitan el día libre!

— ¿Disculpa?

—Asuma-sensei nos contó que cuando necesitaba el día libre para salir con una chica, que yo digo que era Kurenai-sensei, pagaba al tercer maestro Hokage lo de una misión "B" para sus equipos y así nadie salía perdiendo ¡Yo lo haré! ¡Pero por favor deles el día libre!

—Ino…— a dos segundos estaba de decirle a la rubia que los chicos ya tenían el libre cuando un montón de billetes y monedas salieron de alguna bolsa oculta de la kunoichi menor, entonces el brillo de una pequeña moneda que giraba le opacó la buena acción del día.

—De hecho me alcanza también para pagar el descanso de mi equipo, tengo que asegurarme de que el idiota de Naruto no arruine las cosas… ¡Ya, las hojas! ¡Se van a ir! — gritó la otra ya con el bolígrafo en mano y casi arrebatando las solicitudes de mano de su mentora y saliendo apenas escuchándose un "gracias" desde el otro lado de la puerta notando que recién que ya no tenía en las manos la copia del permiso.

Tsunade miraba el dinero sobre la mesa; — ¿Naruto tiene una cita? — preguntó al aire totalmente incrédula; — ¿Con Hinata?

Eso tenía sentido, Hanabi había pagado el equipo de su hermana, es decir Hinata, y el de Kakashi Hatake, que era donde estaba integrado el rubio.

Tenten fue muy específica cuando trató de bajar el precio mencionando a chicos que necesitaba en específico.

Se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y recogió el dinero que había dejado la otra rubia. Mientras lo guardaba llamaron a la puerta, en automático dejó pasar y arrastrando los pies entró Shikamaru. Pobre chico, de haber sabido antes que no haría nada lo dejaba dormir más, aunque dudaba mucho que ni siquiera un sueño reparador de cuarenta horas le pondría un poco de ánimo.

—Quizás si esta vez empiezo con las misiones atrasadas tengamos menos problemas que la otra vez— masculló él recordando la mala experiencia de la semana pasada.

—En realidad, Shikamaru— llamó la mujer enlazando las manos bajo su mentón u sonriéndole amistosamente, haría una buena acción al dejarle y no tenerle ahí en desconocimiento de que su equipo hacía dos minutos que tenía el día libre, de esa manera su conciencia no diría nada.

—Hoy no te voy a necesitar, tienes el día libre, nos vemos hasta el próximo domingo— le dijo para no dejar entre dicho que lo relegaba de sus obligaciones de salvarla del papeleo atrasado de toda la semana.

Él arqueó la ceja incrédulo, pero no reprochó nada y a paso lento caminó a la salida quizás esperando un súbito cambio de opinión, así se evitaría caminar de regreso un tramo más largo, pero la mujer estaba firme en su decisión.

.

Estaba feliz, ya había conseguido su botella y la había guardado astutamente entre sus senos, ahí era imposible que Shizune la tomara. Esperaba paciente la hora de salida para gastarse lo que había quedado de su productiva y astuta jugada. Su asistente estaba azorada porque era la primera semana desde hacía mucho tiempo que no terminaban en números rojos; —Esto es realmente asombroso— dijo la morena empezándole a pasar algunas hojas que requerían su sello.

—Esto se merece una botella de sake… pero solo una— dijo la asistente para levantarle el ánimo a su mentora logrando muy exitosamente esbozarle una sonrisa.

Cuando la tarde moría y parecía que vagamente todo había salido perfecto, a través del ventanal de la rubia líder de Konoha que sonriente sellaba lo que su asistente le entregaba. Fue en ese momento que vislumbro hacia el centro una explosión que levantó una exagerada polvareda.

Shizune suspiró, pero ella, ella solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

Sabía que era una excelente idea comprar el seguro de la escuela de arte al doble del daño. Sabía que ese agente era un imbécil que no sabía cómo procedía la cobertura de daños en una aldea ninja.

.

Ya era noche, quizás las nueve y terminaba de contabilizar los daños.

En el silencio abismal de la gran torre desierta de trabajadores unos pasos precipitados hicieron resueno sobre las baldosas de mármol, un resbalón, un jarrón que se despedía de su existencia, el grito de una secretaria del piso de abajo, una disculpa, una parada abrupta ante la puerta… Sakura se acercó con precaución lista para sacar un arma de tratarse de algún intruso, pero antes de que tocara la perilla para abrir, la puerta se abrió de golpe apenas dando tiempo a la chica para saltar hacia atrás y evitar el embate.

— ¡Perdón Haruno-san! ¡Necesito a Shizune-san o a Tsunade-sama!—

Trató de ahogar una carcajada, las visitas de Aoba siempre eran cómicas y nunca eran tan graves como aparentaban.

.

Tambaleante y al lado de Shizune se dirigía de regreso a su casa.

—Yo dije que una sola— reprochaba la morena al ver el estado de la Quinta maestra Hokage

— ¡Fue una! — se defendió la otra; — ¡Hey mira! — exclamo antes de que siguiera el intercambio de reclamos y excusas. Su dedo tembloso señalaba un punto casi preciso que quería definir la vista borrosa. Solo un poco hacia la izquierda y dejaba de señalar el contenedor de basura a su máxima capacidad y apuntaba a un puente donde en el centro Naruto y Hinata permanecían frente a frente mirándose fijamente.

— ¡Tómalo ahora Hinata! — gritó escandalosamente Tsunade soltándose del brazo de su asistente; — ¡Ya! — volvió a gritar reuniendo todo el autoritarismo que pudo.

Los dos chico giraron el rostro, él estaba con una cara de incomprensión total; — ¿Tomar qué Tsunade-baachan? — por su parte la chica estaba tan ruborizada que el violento golpe de sangre a su cabeza le causó un muy vergonzoso, y ya repetitivo en el día, casi desfallecimiento…

* * *

_XD_

_Prometo compensar el NaruHina, solo que quiero aclarar bien el contexto para que noten que todo tuvo una razón de ser._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	17. Temari lo negará

**Temari lo negará…**

Los hechos originados por sentimientos inherentes de su carácter bien podían resumirse brevemente en el menú que leía mientras trataba de sacar provecho a su hora de almuerzo tal como lo había hecho con sus privilegios para meterse al lugar sin tener que haber hecho previa reservación.

Pero entre la lista de carnes asadas y tempura de mariscos se colaban entre líneas la terrible necesidad de confirmar que solo era alucine suyo que Shikamaru estaba en la mesa colindante, porque si era él le abriría el abanico ahí mismo lanzándolo de regreso a la oficina de Tsunade que era donde le había dicho que iba a estar todo el día: _—No puedo, la hokage me quiere armando planes de trabajo para los genins— _fueron sus palabras exactas para no acompañarla.

Levantó la mirada queriendo ver si se trataba o no del chico, tampoco iba a hacer el ridículo si se trataba de otra persona, además no, no estaba celosa. La furia que crecía en su mente se debía a que le había mentido. La camarera pasó a su lado; — ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

—Dame un momento más por favor— respondió la chica de la arena siendo sacada súbitamente de sus pensamientos vengativos si el vecino resultaba ser el ninja de las sombras.

—Como guste, estamos para servirle— respondió la otra haciéndole una reverencia y pasando a la mesa que justo estaba tratando de ver imposibilitándole ahora totalmente la visión.

— ¿Qué van a querer? — preguntó en ese lado Ayame

—Yo… dos órdenes de Yakisoba y una de Sukiyaki… — la rubia sintió que le hervía la sangre al saberse burlada, ése si era Shikamaru, por más que quisiera disfrazar su voz no se le podía engañar a ella, a la mejor kunoichi de Suna; —Para llevar por favor— completó el otro. Temari se puso de pie dispuesta a encararle, si no lograba que se explicara porque sería muy "problemático", al menos le haría saber que ella no era de las que agachaban la cabeza y callaban.

A punto estaba de darle alcance cuando escuchó una pequeña explosión de una de las bodegas, giró el rostro frunciendo el seño, la camarera había corrido junto con su padre a abrir las ventanas para dispersar un poco del humo. Bufó molesta mientras un leve cosquilleo del fuerte aroma picante de un gas paralizante mezclado entre los olores de alta cocina le penetraba sus entrenadas fosas nasales, eso no era una explosión normal en un restaurante: "Proteger y servir" rezaba en su cabeza, y valla a saber quien había causado la explosión, era mejor cerciorarse.

—No entre— indicó autoritariamente al cocinero y a su hija deteniéndoles el paso con el abanico que no soltaba ni un momento, abrió la puerta rápidamente e hizo una leve ventisca para que el humo se aglomerara en el techo.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué pretenden?! — gritó golpeando el suelo con la base metálica de su arma.

Una pequeña niña del clan Hyūga delatada por el color de sus ojos sostenía entre sus brazos el alto cuerpo de un chico enfundado en una o dos gabardinas largas, la menor estaba contra la pared con el muchacho encima suyo en una escena bastante indecorosa para una hija de Hiashi Hyūga.

—Eh…— Hanabi trató de buscar rápidamente una excusa mirando que en el todo el movimiento la capucha había caído sobre sus hombros delatando su presencia; —Es un… él no… él, él… yo… — dijo entre tartamudeos y jadeos originados por la falta de respiración que se había inducido para no caer presa del gas. La rubia arqueó una ceja sin relajar la postura rígida y el semblante serio.

—El tartamudeo es mal de familia ¿eh? — le comentó recordando vagamente a otra chica con el mismo problema y del mismo clan.

—Ah… no, es que yo… yo no…

—Déjalo así, pero más les vale salir de aquí antes de que toda la aldea se entere que ustedes dos…— el humo bajó una vez que el efecto del remolino terminó disipandolo de nuevo en la habitación, aunque ahora menos penetrante; —Estaban aquí… — terminó al aire, la kunoichi y el ninja se habían marchado usando una ventila.

Bufó nuevamente y en otro movimiento usó la misma ventila que momentos antes no había notado y sacó el gas por ahí.

.

De vuelta a su sitio con la gratitud del cocinero y la camarera en forma de costosos aperitivos cortesía de la casa y totalmente frustrada por la huída del Nara optó por terminar su merecido almuerzo luchando por alejar la imagen del chico y su rubia compañera sentados en la mesa de al lado que momentos antes habían dejado.

Shikamaru bien pudo haberle hablado con la verdad y decirle que iba a almorzar con Ino, no excusarse con que tenía mucho trabajo, y quizás no tenía mucho que ver que hubiera preferido salir con una chica que conocía de más tiempo, era por haberle mentido su molestia, totalmente ajeno a la suntuosas curvas de la florista o el largo y sedoso cabello largo que no había sufrido las inclemencias del sol abrazador… pero no, no estaba celosa, eso era estúpido.

.

— ¡Que no estoy celosa! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mi vida no gira en torno a ese…! ¡Ese vago! — gritó desesperada ante la insistencia de esa desconocida del departamento donde permanecía "hospedada" para realizar los papeleos concernientes a la alianza de la hoja y la arena.

—Yo no dije nada al respecto — se excusaba una chica de castaño cabello corto mirando con extrañeza a la rubia; —Yo dije que estaba muy "hacendosa" — agregó sin despegarse de su cuaderno de notas; —Usualmente no hay tanto movimiento acá a mediados de mes, la crisis de viene a finales cuando Tsunade-sama saca de algún lado todos los pendientes que "se le pasó" hacer… verla trabajar tanto y tan eficazmente es de admirar.

Temari guardó un vergonzoso silencio, giró el rostro; —Ese es mi trabajo, Suna no se caracteriza por la negligencia — cortó sin mirar a la mujer.

.

Una última firma y era totalmente libre de salir de la torre de la quinta, directo a una merecida ducha y un descanso con una buena cena… o quizás podría… solo para decirle a Shikamaru que se necesitaba un poco de ayuda con los reportes traídos de una informante en Ame, sí, a partir de ahora su relación sería meramente laboral y al demonio con los almuerzos y demás asuntos extraoficiales.

Sí, iría a verle para una cuestión de ninja a ninja porque no estaba celosa….

.

No estaba aún en casa, quizás aún no llegaba, le llamaría a la mañana siguiente. Pero el informe matizaba urgente, necesitaban armar la estrategia en ese momento. Si, era urgente el reporte de Ame.

Sus pasos firmes la condujeron entre las calles de Konoha, por el bien de las aldeas shinobi debía encontrar a Shikamaru.

— ¡Eh! ¡Sakura! — llamó la chica de cabellos rosas que iba poco enfrente de ella cargando un par de pergaminos de grueso talle; — ¿Has visto a Shikamaru?

—Eh… Temari, buenas tardes, a Shikamaru no, pero vi a Chōji correr al parque que está cerca de la nueva escuela de Arte, si encuentras a uno está el otro, es a unos doscientos metros de aquí hacia allá — agregó la kunoichi médico indicándole el camino.

— ¡Gracias!

Y dejándola atrás corrió.

La chica de ojos verdes no había mentido ni fallado, ciertamente estaban en el dichoso parque, efectivamente estaban Chōji, Ino y Shikamaru juntos. Apresuró violentamente sus pasos abriendo el abanico para hacer un tornado de grandes magnitudes que… ¡Separara las manos del maldito mentiroso Shikamaru Nara de la cintura de Ino!

Pero en ese momento vio como todos los presentes eran alcanzados por una bola de papel bomba lanzada desde otro lado.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para poner su abanico como defensa para las rocas, ramas, tierra y pedazos de cemento que salían volando para todos lados.

Para cuando todo pasó un poco alarmada por lo aparatoso de la situación terminó de recorrer el tramo que le faltaba para constatar que nadie había muerto, especialmente Shikamaru, así podía matarlo ella misma.

—Son curiosas estas salidas de amigos, pero muy productivas como entrenamiento. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido— decía el ninja pintor del equipo de Naruto con una de sus exasperantes sonrisas fingidas.

—Imbécil— murmuró Shikamaru aún boca abajo tras un intento de proteger a su rubia compañera de la explosión; —Estás bien, pero bien imbécil— completó para luego sentir un empujón de Ino para quitarle de encima suyo, apenas se sentaba cuando se vio en la necesidad de literalmente desaparecer para evitar con la base metálica de un abanico incrustada en la cabeza

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa mijer?!

— ¡Tienes idea de lo irresponsable que ha sido esta explosión?! — gritó furiosa sacando por delante, ante todo, la perspectiva profesional; — ¡Cuando quieras jugar con tu amiga hazlo fuera de la aldea! — agregó volviendo a agitar el abanico. Pudo decir "amigos" para englobar la presencia de Chōji, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata y Sai, pero no, ¡Y no era porque estuviera celosa de que prefería pasar su día libre con Ino! ¡No! ¡No tenía nada que ver con que casi no podía ir a Konoha y cuando podía estaba oficialmente trabajando y Shikamaru ni siquiera saludaba a menos que de plano se la encontrara frente a frente con ella!

¡No era que sus reuniones eran solo en misiones!

¡No!

¡Temari no estaba celosa!

* * *

_^o^'_

_Juro solemnemente que este es el último capítulo con poco o nada que ver con el NaruHina, pero es que se me había pasado poner a esta chica, jeje que mala._

_No les quito más tiempo, les agradezco su infinita paciencia, la oportunidad de dejarme hacer que no terminen sus tareas o cumplan con su trabajo, y más que nada, le agradezco muchísimo que me dejen saber qué les parece este fic con sus comentarios._

_¡Saludos!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	18. Bien, ¿Y la cita?

**Bien, ¿Y la cita?…**

El viento le daba en la cara a Hinata metiéndose en sus fosas nasales debido a la improvisada carrera de escape que habían armado, aunque en realidad gracias a eso era que estaba respirando. Las escenas del barrio Hyūga pasaron rápido ante sus ojos nublados pero el cambio de color; de cal blanca que recubría los muros, a verde vivo del parque fue imposible de ignorar, sobre todo porque ya estaban llevando un ritmo tranquilo en el andar.

—Hinata-chan— llamó Naruto sin soltarla de la mano deteniéndose por un momento; — ¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió rápidamente con la cabeza dando un paso hacia atrás soltándose nerviosamente del agarre del rubio.

—Entonces… ¡El Ichiraku nos espera! ¿Sabes? He probado bastantes tipos de ramen, no solo aquí en Konoha, también en otros lados como el país de las olas, el de los pájaros…— y tras una larga enumeración de sitios en los que había estado durante misiones y principalmente en su entrenamiento con el ermitaño invocador de sapos saltó a la parte en la que elogiaba el trabajo del dueño del Ichiraku y su menú; —Un día pruebas uno…otro día otro… ¿Has probado toda la carta?

—No toda— susurró pensando que debería hacerlo pronto para poder tener tema de conversación porque estaba entendiendo poco o nada; —Me faltan algunos platos…— dijo enfocándose mentalmente en más de la mitad que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Luego le miró de reojo, siguieron su camino con ella sin querer perder detalle de lo que el otro parloteaba de la vital diferencia que marcaba el grosor de los fideos para un platillo u otro. Una sombra conocida pasó veloz sobre la cabeza del chico creando una suave brisa que movió los rubios cabellos rebeldes que ondearon un poco antes de regresar a su estado natural y casi enseguida un par de destellos plateados que parecián hacer juego al color de sus ojos.

—No me imaginaba que te gustara el ramen Hinata-chan

—Un poco—respondió ella aún ruborizada y mirando el suelo olvidándose completamente de que juraba haber visto a Kiba pasar seguido de dos kunai.

—Sí, te he visto algunas veces sentada en la barra

Esta vez fue ella la que apresuró el paso.

.

Naruto pensó que quizás ese era el momento más… extraño… que había vivido junto a Hinata, y sin duda Hinata por sí sola era una chica bastante rara. Pero de todo definitivamente ese díase llevaba el premio. Quizás no era la primera vez que de alguna forma terminaban comiendo juntos, por supuesto que no. Tampoco era que la viera con algo que no fuera la campera, ahora no tan grande como la que usaba cuando eran más chicos pero seguía existiendo la pieza esa que le garantizaba que si llovía sería la última en enterarse; no, ya la había visto una o dos veces, tal vez tres, en el festival conmemorativo de la fundación de la villa…

A todo eso el punto era que había algo extraño ese día y no sabía con exactitud qué.

No dejaba de mirarla, el cabello no se lo había cortado, estaba completamente seguro. Tampoco llevaba maquillaje, eso en una chica como ella cualquier imbécil se daría cuenta y como él no era ningún imbécil… Fijó más su mirada examinándola meticulosamente y hasta el eterno rubor estaba presente ¿Qué tenía diferente ese día?

Sacó de su chaqueta la invitación que le había dado Hanabi en la mañana y se la mostró a Ayame que sin dudarlo y ni siquiera comprobando que no fueran papeles ordinarios como había hecho con otros clientes, les hizo pasar, les indicó una mesa cerca del ventanal y les entregó las cartas.

—Y fue en este lugar donde antes solo hacían ramen donde probé una variedad que no había visto aún— dijo de momento cambiando el tema de lo fascinantes que resultaron las técnicas que aprendió de Jiraiya: —El tsukemen…

Seguido a eso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas exageradas y apretando con melancolía el puño derecho levantó la vista al cielo; —Ayame-neechan traicionó la tradición del ramen ¡Eso no es ramen! — exclamó dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Pero como te decía antes— agregó interrumpiendo su propio drama; —El viejo y yo fuimos escoltando al otro viejo que estaba siendo perseguido por ninjas de Iwa, entonces hice un plan perfecto para salvar al viejo feudal, uno de mis clones que escondí bajo la carreta desde que salimos del palacio salió y…

—Naruto-kun

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan? ¿Ya te había contado esa historia?

—No es eso

—Ya decía, casi no hablamos

—De eso mismo se trata

.

Volvían a estar afuera tras el desmayo en el restaurante, Hinata tambaleo un poco sintiéndose terriblemente mareada, se sujetó del brazo de su compañero jalándole un poco, Naruto por su parte pasó un brazo por detrás dándole apoyo en la espalda y tratando de cargarla a lo que ella se rehusó.

— ¿Hinata-chan no quieres que te lleve con un médico? ¿O a tu casa?

— ¡No! — dijo de repente asustada como si en alguno de los sitios sugeridos la fueran a tomarla prisionera y torturarla hasta la muerte.

—Bueno, si no quieres no, pero me preocupas… ¡Ya sé! ¡Jiraiya-ojiisan me enseñó una técnica para combatir cualquier mal! — exclamó soltándola bruscamente y casi tirándola con el movimiento. Se paró frente a ella poniendo sus manos sobre al pequeño rostro de ella que en fracciones de segundo pasó a carmín; —Cierra los ojos— le dijo aunque con los pulgares ya lo había hecho él.

—Pon las manos en tu nuca

Ella lo hizo con absoluta obediencia, entonces Naruto pasó a colocarse detrás de ella rodeándola con sus brazos y sin más aviso simplemente presionó con tal fuerza que se escuchó una serie de tronidos y un quejido ahogado. Para cuando la soltó debió detenerla de nuevo.

.

El rubio rio tontamente; — ¿Crees que fui demasiado brusco Hinata-chan?

—No Naruto-kun, yo puedo acostumbrarme, solo fue un sofoco, pero podemos tratar de nuevo

—Si quieres empezamos con algo más suave y ya luego lo hacemos más fuerte

Naruto ladeo el rostro para saludar a Gai que estaba poco más al frente dispuesto a enseguida emprender la huída, pero antes de decir algo más el excéntrico hombre desapareció de su campo de visión dejando a la pareja un poco confundida.

—O podemos llevarte con un médico— completó Naruto aún pensando que el hombre verde podía saltarle por detrás gritando en su oído.

—Por favor, déjame estar aquí

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, Hinata-chan…

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?

—Yo… yo quiero hacerte una pregunta importante— el aire que el rubio había tomado para hablar seriamente, deteniendo su paso e incluso haciendo que ella le quedara al frente.

— ¿Qué… qué es lo que pasa?

—Yo necesito saber si tú…

Naruto no estaba poniendo atención, por eso no vio a detalle la forma en la Tenten salía despedida de un golpe propinado por el aún furioso Chōji Akimichi y se levantaba con dificultad tras haberse llevado al chico zorro consigo hasta un árbol que frenó el impulso que habían ganado.

— Chōji… yo no dije nada— decía la maestra de armas incorporándose adolorida pese a que para su fortuna Naruto había amortiguado casi todo el choque.

Hinata corrió a tratar de ayudar al chico a ponerse de pie, ambos se movieron saltando a un lado para evitar el nuevo ataque de proporciones manipuladas que no refrenaba su furia ni por un segundo. Tenten había salido corriendo apenas encontró la oportunidad.

—Naruto-kun…— llamó tímidamente Hinata una vez que dejaron de ser miembros de la batalla campal.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—… ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?

—Ah, eso, si verás yo quería saber si tú…

Esta vez Hinata si vio venir la oleada negra que Shikamaru e Ino evadieron e hizo lo primero que su instinto ninja le indicó, instinto ya despierto desde lo de Tenten, así que jaló a su acompañante por la chaqueta para agacharse mientras la tinta se estrellaba en el árbol donde momentos antes Naruto había quedado estampado.

— ¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! — exclamó el rubio sin tiempo más que para volverse a agachar con tal no terminar en calidad de alfiletero que al parecer era lo que pretendía Tenten. Sus exaltados ojos azules que denotaban toda la incomprensión que cruzaba por su mente iban de un lado al otro del parque donde cuchillos kunai, hilos de tinta, senbon y puños gigantes hacían encuentros cruzados.

.

Hinata había tomado asiento en una banca un poco alejada con las manos juntas sobre su pecho con la tentadora idea de meterse también o gritar hasta que se detuvieran todos. Pero le había prometido a Naruto que bajo ningún motivo intervendría dado su "estado de salud" lo que descartaba la primera idea. Sobre la segunda ya había hecho algunos intentos, pero por alguna razón su voz no lograba sobrepasar el decibel del barbullo que se estaba armando y ya le dolía un poco la garganta.

Suspiró resignada a la vez que volvía al intento de grito para que Neji se quitara del paso de Chōji que se había estado ensañando con Tenten. Su primo evadió la acometida sin problema, el robusto shinobi estaba empezando a perder velocidad. Por un momento se puso de pie asustada por lo agresivo de Sai con Naruto, ya le había acertado un par de golpes con los tigres de tinta, pero volvió a sentarse cuando el rubio le exigió que ni siquiera pensara meterse.

Ino y Shikamaru pasaron frente a ella finalmente deshaciéndose de las criaturas que el pintor había puesto en su contra. El vago Nara se recargó sobre sus rodillas; —No creo que aguante mucho tiempo más— comentó tomando aire mientras el cuerpo de la rubia hacía lo mismo. Justo a tiempo la pareja saltó a la izquierda esta vez librándose de Chōji que había fallado nuevamente.

— ¡Cuidado! — gritó Shikamaru, Hinata llamó a Naruto al tiempo que una bola de papel bomba se dirigía peligrosamente a su punto de "reunión". Pero él no parecía escucharla, seguía intentando destrozarle a puñetazos poco acertados, el rostro inexpresivo al joven ANBU asignado a su equipo exigiéndole que se comportara con normalidad. Entonces la chica juntó valor, rompió su promesa y corrió hacia Naruto hasta alcanzarle a tomar de la chaqueta sucia, jalarle con fuerza y buscar refugio tras un enorme roble que había estado sobreviviendo a la batalla.

.

Narutó tomó su lugar con cuidado con ayuda de Hinata.

—Naruto-kun vayamos a un hospital

—No, tu no quisiste ir entonces no puedes obligarme a mi

—Tú acabas de tener una batalla, pero yo…— no pudo terminar la frase "solo me desmayo de emoción"

—Vamos a comer que es lo que hemos intentado todo el día ¿Quieres?

Sin decir más ella también se sentó, Ayame luego del breve interrogatorio sobre "cómo les había ido" les tomó la orden y al cabo de un rato ya estaban servidos los dos. Volvía la rutina del escandaloso chico terminando de contar sus anécdotas de viaje y la chica que callada asentía, negaba o disimulaba la risa si lo que decía era hilarante.

Fue una comida relativamente breve con dos casi atragantamientos del rubio, seis peticiones para que bajara la voz y tres para que no golpeara tan fuerte la mesa. Y finalmente se puso dar por concluida la "ida al Ichiraku"

En el camino de salida fueron abordados por el equipo de Ino.

— ¿Y qué tal su día? — preguntó la rubia sonriendo ampliamente. Los dos se miraron coincidiendo que a la chica le había afectado mucho estar fuera de su cuerpo por tanto tiempo, ya no se acordaba que hacía unos instantes casi se matan entre todos.

Por respuesta el color pálido de Hinata pasó a una tonalidad roja intensa y agachó la mirada; —Que bueno que ya estás bien Ino-chan— le dijo sin mirarla, y entonces se confirmo lo que sospechaban, Ino tornó su expresión en una confundida.

—Raro— soltó Naruto revolviéndose el cabello para dejar caer un polvillo gris de su cabeza; —Pero fue divertido— agregó sonriendo y dándole una palmada afectuosa a su acompañante que no dejaba de parecer bombilla de navidad ante el fuerte agarre que el chico hacía en su hombro atrayéndola hacia él…

—Nos vemos luego— dijo Naruto caminando aún con Hinata a su lado.

—Bueno Hinata-chan, yo pensaba llevarte a hacer otras cosas, ya sabes, algo para pasar el rato— empezó a decir Naruto rascándose la cabeza llena de tierra; —Algo divertido, no sé… Algo como…

— ¡Yo me divertí mucho Naruto-kun! — se apresuró a decir ella.

—Bueno… golpear a Sai es divertido, pero ¿Te pareció divertida una batalla en medio de un parque?

La heredera Hyūga volvió a pasar su rostro al carmín; —Pero tu dijiste que fue divertido

—Causar y meterme en problemas es algo que suelo hacer por gusto, pero ¿Tú?

—Nadie resultó gravemente herido… y tu ahora estas feliz… entonces yo…

Ella no pudo continuar, solo caminó más aprisa dejando un poco atrás el brazo del chico.

La noche pronto los alcanzó; — ¿A dónde vamos Hinata-chan? — preguntó de momento él.

—Yo… yo no sé, solo estoy caminando, pensé… pensé que tú

Y la carcajada del rubio resonó; — ¡Pero mira! ¡Yo estoy detrás de ti!

Efectivamente, Naruto se encontraba, aunque solo por un paso, detrás de la chica.

—Bueno... yo… lo siento Naruto-kun… yo… ¿Seguimos en Konoha? ¡De verdad lo siento!

Y el chico rió de nuevo, esta vez más escandalosamente.

—No importa.

Los dos miraron a su alrededor, el puente de madera que se alzaba sobre el rio que suavemente murmuraba el avance del agua. La brisa nocturna movía la hierba y las hojas caídas, una par de aves entonaban el último silbido antes de acurrucarse en su nido y dormir y los grillos y ranas empezaban su concierto.

Los dos permanecieron quietos uno frente al otro sin decir nada.

Por un momento Hinata sintió en su pecho una urgente necesidad de abrazare, decirle algo bonito o en el mejor de los casos y si conseguía el coraje suficiente, levantarse sobre la punta de los pies y besarle, ya no exigía ni reclamaría los labios, la nariz, la mejilla, la inalcanzable frente, lo que fuera…

Temblorosa de inclinó al frente… podía hacerlo, podía lograrlo, solo necesitaba…

— ¡Tómalo ahora Hinata! — gritó escandalosamente Tsunade soltándose del brazo de su asistente; — ¡Ya! — volvió a gritar reuniendo todo el autoritarismo que pudo.

Los dos chico giraron el rostro, él estaba con una cara de incomprensión total; — ¿Tomar qué Tsunade-baachan? — por su parte la chica estaba tan ruborizada que el violento golpe de sangre a su cabeza le causó un muy vergonzoso, y ya repetitivo en el día, casi desfallecimiento…

.

Ya se había vuelto a bañar para quitarse toda la tierra de encima, cuando llamaron de nuevo a la puerta de su habitacion, vistiéndose de nuevo y sin demorar mucho en el nuevo invitado que le fue informado, caminó más tranquila que nunca en su vida por los pasillos de la casa que antes la cohibían, se sentía demasiado ligera como para permitirse ser apresada por la soberbia de su hogar.

Entre pasillos de paneles de papel llegó hasta el orgullo del clan; la Tokonoma, el sitio de exhibición de los tesoros artísticos de la casa, la primera pieza que un invitado veía con mero fin de aclarar la posición aristócrata del clan Hyūga.

—Buenas noches padre— saludó tímidamente al toparse directamente con la figura del dueño de la casa.

— ¿Y tu hermana? — preguntó Hiashi en automático sin despegar la mirada de algún punto en la gran sala que Hinata no se molestó mucho en indagar.

—No lo sé…— respondió queriendo reclamar que tras no verse en todo el día lo primero que su padre quería era ver a su hermana; —Acabo de llegar— agregó dócilmente apenada por sus pensamientos. Por agregado a la conversación recibió un casi invisible gesto que le indicaba que mirara al otro lado de la sala.

— ¡Buenas noches Hinata-chan! — exclamó sonoramente Lee agitando los brazos para hacerse notar, el chico estaba sentado en uno de los grandes cojines de satín comprados en el desaparecido país del remolino; —Buenas noches Lee-kun… ¿Ya llamaron a Neji-oniisan?

—No, yo vengo a buscarte a ti

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Solo traje esto— agregó el chico poniéndose de pie en un rápido y ágil movimiento a la vez que tendía una pequeña una caja envuelta en papel rosado que alternaba delgadas líneas blanco-verde-blanco teniendo en una esquina un rosa más intenso con espirales de colores. Hinata se ruborizo apenas levantando las manos para recibir el presente.

—A Naruto se le olvidó, ayer en la tarde se la pasó escogiendo el regalo y se le olvido— dijo sonriendo y levantando los pulgares una vez que el regalo estuvo seguro en manos de su dueña; — ¡No importa que el amor nos vuelva despistados! — gritó alzando un puño; — ¡El amor es la esencia de la juventud! — y con eso saltó hasta la puerta principal; —¡Buenas noches Hinata-chan! ¡Buenas noches Hiashi-sama!

La chica de ojos perla debió sentarse en el sitio que antes ocupaba el compañero de su primo al sentir que las piernas no le sostendrían. Con las manos temblorosas y con todo el cuidado de un médico cirujano retiró el papel descubriendo entonces una caja de rollos de canela.

No había tarjeta ni nada más. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

.

—Que día— se quejó Naruto dejándose caer en la cama, no se tomó la molestia ni de quitarse la ropa, solo tanteo con la mano el borde de la sábana y con un giró se envolvió en ella quedando de cara al techo.

Solo habían pasado un par de minutos cuando sin razón aparente soltó una risita que poco a poco pasó a una carcajada; —Ah, Hinata, que chica tan rara— dijo sin abrir los ojos.

— ¡Que idiota soy! ¡Ya no le pregunté a Hinata!…

.

—Quiero a Hanabi verte en mi despacho ya… a Neji también— indicó el patriarca del clan tras salir del transe en el que parecía estar mirando algún punto del salón.

—Neji-sama está tomando un baño— indicó una sirvienta.

—Eso me dijeron hace una hora ¿Quiere ahogarse o qué?

—Le informaré Hiashi-sama

—Hinata, hay algo que…— Hiashi ya estaba hablando solo, Hinata había corrido a encerrarse en su habitación con la cabeza un poco inclinada, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón lleno de esperanza.

* * *

_XD_

_Oficialmente este es el último capítulo… sip, el último, un final feliz. (el fin del mundo está cerca Kusubana ha hecho un final feliz)_

_Aunque tengo casi (casi ¿eh?) listos Cuatro epílogos, lo que en si es raro porque el epilogo en teoría debe ser uno, pero bueno, son:_

_¿Y la bomba?_

_¿Y Hiashi?_

_¿Y lo de Shino e Ino?_

_Lunes; la venganza de Hanabi._

_Fingiré demencia sobre la tardanza, y me remitiré a agradecerles su infinita paciencia._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_P.D.- Fic nuevo: "Sublime Colapso" - colectivo, crossover y caótico._

_Sifu Sihaya / Higurashi Fanfiction Studios / El Gran Kaiosama / Filippy / Shirabe Tsuki Yoru / Harmonie Roux / BeleroFonte / Daphne-gabycoco / bladz-liska / Kakushi Miko / Omtatelo / Mishima Arashi / Kaiserofdarkness / Lian Sarageth / Nekos dream y su servidora Kusubana Yoru_

_Unen sus plumas (en realidad procesadores) en un fic… ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿entretenido? Ustedes decidirán y si comentan mejor todavía XD_


	19. Y… ¿La bomba?

**Y… ¿La bomba?**

Sintió algo frio sobre su rostro, abrió los ojos con tremenda pesadez y lo primero que sus ojos divisaron fueron unas coletas naranja casi rojo que contra cualquier ley de gravedad se alzaban sobre la cabeza de su compañero de equipo; —Konohamaru-kun— le llamó apenas entendiendo lo que decía.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

—Llamaste "Pulgoso" a…

— ¡Ah! — exclamó interrumpiéndola y recordando un puño dirigiéndose hacia su rostro; —¡Ese cobarde! ¡¿Cómo ataca por la espalda?

A sus compañeros una gota de sudor les resbaló por la sien… — ¿Por la espalda? — preguntó Udon subiéndose las gafas y de paso haciendo sonar su nariz congestionada; —Creo recordar que dijo "Allá voy maldito enano"

—Además de que golpeó en el rostro— completó Moegi.

Konohamaru guardó silencio y les miró seriamente; —No entienden, cuando digo que me atacó por la espalda significa que no estábamos en un combate oficial ¡Por lo tanto no estaba preparado! ¡Si hubiéramos peleado como se debe yo le ganaría sin duda!

El silencio se hizo presente en el claro que habían tomado para reanimar al líder del equipo.

Unos momentos después, mientras el desapercibido trinar de los pájaros sonaba, el nieto del tercer maestro Hokage volvió a hablar; — ¡Vamos a buscarlo! ¡Les demostraré!

Y de nuevo el silencio.

—Konohamaru-kun— llamó Moegi; —No creo que sea buena idea

—Sí, además estás herido aún…

— ¡Ya verán! — chilló indignado levantándose de un salto y corriendo de regreso al interior de la aldea…

.

Moegi se llevaba una mano al pecho dentro del cual su corazón trataba de calmarse. Desde hacia exactamente dos horas habían seguido inútilmente a Kiba que estaba acompañado por Lee, y con el que había estado dando vueltas alrededor de la aldea. Por un momento parecía que lo alcanzarían, pero apenas estaban a dos pasos pegaban un salto o corrían más rápido en medio de una laboriosa rutina de movimientos.

Udon por su parte halaba con la boca cantidades exageradas de aire en compensación por su inactiva nariz, pero eso lo estaba mareando de sobremanera y para cuando los otros dos se percataron del hecho, el chico había caído de cara al sol.

Konohamaru apenas y podía sostenerse…

—Hay otros ninjas con su nivel o más fuertes a los que puedo vencer, no podemos perder tiempo con él…— declaró firmemente yendo de regreso a la aldea tras varias vueltas alrededor de la muralla de esta.

.

¡Chōji Akimichi del clan Akimichi!

Él sin duda era perfecto para dejar en claro que estaba al nivel de esos ninjas…

Los tres corrieron a su encuentro en cuanto le vieron venir, entre ellos pasó una figura encapuchada a la que no prestaron mayor atención, Konohamaru preparó una serie de sellos para recibir al joven shinobi, solo tenía que hacer exactamente lo que Naruto le había indicado y todo estaría perfectamente…

Casi…

Solo le faltaba el sello de cierre…

Tan cerca…

Moegi chillo al salir despedida junto con sus dos compañeros luego del embate de un puño de colosales dimensiones estrellándose contra el suelo.

—Está ocupado— dijo Konohamaru aún colgando por la ropa de las ramas de un árbol mirando al robusto muchacho seguir en la persecución de la figura encapuchada que antes habían ignorado; —No es conveniente que lo molestemos cuando está en misión.

Y Udon arqueó una ceja mientras dejaba fluir su nariz solo unos momentos antes de subir la mucosa de nuevo a su sitio de donde más tarde bajaría otra vez.

.

— ¡No voy a pelear con una chica! — se quejó cuando Moegi dijo "Tenten" con la voz casi apagada.

— ¡No! ¡Tenten atacó! — agregó la niña corriendo a un lado para salvarse de la oleada de armas que de un pergamino invocado por la kunoichi de combate armado salieron a darles el encuentro.

— ¡¿Es que todo mundo se ha vuelto loco? — dijo Konohamaru molesto quitando un kunai que había quedado incrustado en un troco a milímetros de la cabeza de Udon; — ¡Esto ya es personal!

El pequeño se tronó los nudillos y ladeo la cabeza haciendo sonar su cuello también, casi enseguida, nuevamente se movían los tres…

.

Moegi miraba con amargura su cabello teñido de negro al igual que su blusa y parte de su falda tratando inútilmente de usar la toma pública de agua para salvar el daño. Udon descansaba recargado en la pared de un local mirando los agujeros de su ropa que afortunadamente le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para no haber resultado herido en la lluvia de objetos punzocortantes solo tragando grueso cuando sus gafas terminaron de separarse por arriba cayendo sobre sus hombros; —Esa pudo ser mi cabeza— dijo horrorizado.

Sin embargo, para Konohamaru parecía no ser suficiente, simplemente tenía que vengar su humillación, pero parecía ser invisible a ojos de los otros que se movían de un lado a otro de la aldea atacándolo sin razón… Seguramente estaban empeñados en sabotearlo para que no llegara a Hokage.

Frustrado se llevó las manos a la cabeza agitándola frenéticamente y dando pasos ciegos tambaleante chocó contra un cesto de basura. Se puso de pie rápidamente pateando el objeto de metal logrando causarle una abolladura, enseguida otra y otra más. Con los pies y con los puños aquél objeto que formaba parte del equipamiento urbano de Konoha era la víctima inocente que pagaba las insolencias de quienes no respetaban al próximo Hokage, después de Naruto claro estaba.

El metal luego de ser golpeado furiosamente, tras verse deformado casi totalmente con la mayor parte de su contenido disperso en la calle estaba por ser víctima de una técnica ninja que recién había aprendido el pequeño. Con todo el chakra que pudo reunir tras una serie de movimientos e intentos fallidos formó una pequeña, casi inexistente esfera de energía que incrustó con furia en el inocente objeto.

Cuando los restos carbonizados crepitaban al frente suyo algo alertó a Udon de sobremanera de tal manera que su nariz se descongestionó por unos momentos, tiempo suficiente para que señalando frenéticamente el irreconocible objeto metálico.

— ¡Bomba!

— ¡Trampa! — corrigió Konohamaru tomando el bote y descubriendo en el interior un montón de papel bomba, shuriken y cuchillos kunai, Konohamaru miró de un lado a otro, estaban en una calle concurrida, una vialidad que dividía la villa. Era cuestión de segundos para que el bote explotara y en ese momento el menor de los Sarutobi estaba consciente del peligro latente. Podía correr como Udon y Moegi, claro que podía hacerlo, pero la demás gente no…

Y un maestro Hokage ve por su aldea…

El chico tomó el boté con toda la fuerza que reunió saltó a un tejado vecino y desde ahí lo lanzó furiosamente a un parque que se extendía más al norte.

Las latas fueron las primeras en caerse del casi proyectil, le siguieron las botellas de pet y los platos desechables de botanas comestibles, algunos periódicos arrugados y poco a poco quedó solo adherida gracias a residuos de soda y goma de mascar, las varias notas explosivas y más papeles que siguieron el camino.

Kakashi que estaba de espaldas se quitó para que la bola incendiada pasara.

Una explosión resonó y se levantó una exagerada polvareda.

Desde abajo algunos aldeanos se preguntaban qué era lo que había ocurrido y miraban al chico con su ondeante bufanda sostener las manos en su cadera con aire triunfal. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo en que una joven mujer, desde el balcón de la casa del otro lado de la calle le sonreía y le decía "Gracias"

Un par más de peatones que habían presenciado el lance del bote y la posterior explosión comprendieron el peligro que el chico había alejado y saludaron amistosamente.

—Konohamaru-kun— dijeron Moegi y Udon reapareciendo. —Perdónanos por dudar de ti— agregaron con los ojos brillando de manera inverosímil; — ¡De verdad eres el mejor ninja de Konoha! ¡Has vencido en un solo movimiento a todos tus oponentes!

Ahí fue cuando regresó la vista al parque; Neji tenía a Tenten casi inconsciente en brazos. Naruto y Hinata estaban más resguardados detrás de un árbol donde se habían refugiado durante la explosión. Chōji permanecía al margen apenas bajando su furia asesina, Shikamaru boca abajo al lado de Ino y el inexpresivo reemplazo de Sasuke levantándose de una pila de escombros…

Konohamaru levantó la mano en señal de victoria y saltó al lado de sus compañeros; —Recuerden esto; un buen shinobi espera el mejor momento para desplegar su poder contra sus enemigos y vencerlos a todos de una sola vez…

* * *

_Perdón, perdón, de verdad que el crossover es de tiempo completo, aunque la parte buena es que como quiero terminarlo para el 18 de mayo (que es el aniversario del fic, y de nuevo cumple de Ellis)los epílogos van a salir seguidos XD_

_Gracias por leer!_

_P.D. El bote tenia papel bomba, si, de donde salio? recuerdan que hizo Lee para meter su cajita en su portakunais? XD Les dije que todo tenia razón de ser_


	20. Y… ¿Hiashi?…

**Y… ¿Hiashi?…**

La joven mujer que tocaba el Shamisen en la habitación era una concertista profesional del país del fuego que había invitado para amenizar un poco el ambiente de su casa y quizás diera a sus hijas la debida instrucción para… Hiashi detuvo sus pensamientos, Hinata sabía, o al menos debía saber tocar el Shamisen porque tomó lecciones cuando era pequeña, así como Hanabi ahora ya debía poder interpretar algo aceptable con el Koto.

Entonces pues, ¿Por qué ninguna de las dos estaba ahí?

El sonido de una pieza de porcelana tocando la madera de ébano que formaba la mesita del servicio nuevamente lo interrumpió.

—Hiashi-sama…

Quien le hacía el servicio de té era otra dama joven, una empleada de la casa, por llamarla de algún modo ya que se le pagaba específicamente para atender esas ceremonias, era quien le hacía compañía y quien se quedaría un par de horas conversando al respecto de las noticias que rondaban tanto en la aldea como en el país y algunos datos de más allá de la frontera.

"_Un periódico humano"_ la había llamado Hanabi.

"_Un informante"_ era el nombre que había usado Hinata.

"_Una geisha"_ era como correctamente se denominaba el papel de la mujer.

Enterarse de asuntos fuera de la casa era novedoso, inquietante y altamente indispensable para saber cómo mover sus fichas sociales, no se vivía solo con ostentar un apellido noble, había que mantenerlo en competencia con cualquier otro linaje que empezara a forjar su leyenda…

Aquella señorita venía cada viernes. Llegaba al medio día, y en ocasiones se retiraba hasta la puesta de sol, hablaba mucho, empezaba pausado y refinado como lo requería su oficio, pero a medida que se exaltaba cuando se tocaban temas de su particular interés, que había descubierto era política económica, su voz tomaba ritmos irregulares e incluso dejaba entrever gestos que de otra forma era casi imposible sacarle.

Quizás debería solicitar a alguna de sus hijas, algo tendrían que saber, especialmente Hinata que como Kunoichi graduada y con cierto número de misiones en el exterior. Informada debería de estar de lo que acontece en el mundo. Aunque ahora que lo mencionaba, con Hinata no había tenido conversaciones básicamente de ningún tipo…

—… ¿Hiashi-sama? — llamó ella; —Si lo desea puedo retirarme…

— ¿Considera que soy buen padre?

La pregunta pilló a la mujer por sorpresa, abrió sus maquillados ojos y los labios pintados de rojo trataron inútilmente de vocalizar algo un par de veces solo consiguiendo algunos tartamudeos entre los que consiguió articular un apenas audible: — ¿Disculpe?

—… Usted viene sin falta alguna cada viernes y sostenemos una conversación por horas, sin embargo, no puedo recordar un día en que ese mismo tiempo lo haya pasado con alguna de mis hijas no necesariamente entrenando…

Ella comprendió el punto, no respondió al momento, por primera vez sorbió el té que le correspondía y luego de unos momentos dijo; —No creo que sea un mal padre, usted ha sido el tipo de padre que le enseñaron a ser… un padre como lo fue el suyo, siempre sucede así, uno es como su propio padre…

Hiashi entrecerró los ojos, la respuesta no era del todo alentadora ya que él, en lo muy personal, no recordaba con alegría desmedida a su propio padre.

—… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se supone que debería ser?

Ella volvió a mostrar en su rostro maquillado la vaga mueca de la duda, era de lo más complicado que habían hablado desde que le contrataron y de eso hacían ya algunos años.

—Quizás… Hay algo que sé, pero no me atrevo a mencionarlo por ser un tema indiscreto que no es de mi incumbencia y a la vez sin embargo, es muy conocido en conversaciones recurrentes…

—Hable por favor

—Hinata-sama— soltó casi en un suspiro; — ¿No cree que una chica de su edad debería salir? ¿De tener más compañía que su equipo ninja y sirvientas?

—Efectivamente, no es tema de su incumbencia— espetó el hombre consiguiendo que la otra girara la vista a la concertista que iniciaba la última pieza que tenía contemplada para interpretar en la casa Hyūga.

—Pese a la opinión pública, mis hijas no son prisioneras en esta casa, están en completa libertad de ir a donde les plazca y con quien consideren pertinente. Hanabi de momento se centra más en sus estudios, y eso lo decidió por voluntad propia, mientras que Hinata no sale porque no quiere, en ningún momento he preestablecido límite a sus horarios.

—… Yo he visitado esta casa desde hace tanto tiempo… Por favor Hiashi-sama, lo que diré pone en riesgo mi trabajo, lo sé y lo acepto, pero quisiera que me permitiera expresarlo hasta el final…

No hubo respuesta, así que asumió que estaba en derecho de continuar.

—No ha expresado con palabras los límites de su libertad, eso es verdad. Pero no es suficiente con eso, el mismo silencio también deja una variable sin comentar, especialmente en el carácter de Hinata-sama, ella busca la aprobación, la aceptación y el reconocimiento de usted, estoy completamente segura de que nunca hace algo sin pensar si estará usted de acuerdo o no, y como no dirige palabra al punto en cuestión, es natural que ella también lo ignore, si usted no lo ve como importante enfatizando el hecho, ella también lo ignorará, al menos en apariencia.

De nuevo Hiashi no habló.

Las cuerdas del Shamisen sonaban acompasadamente en el silencio sepulcral formado por la pareja.

De momento Hiashi se puso de pie y caminó a la salida, antes de abandonar la habitación y sin girarse llamó a la mujer; —La espero el siguiente viernes— a continuación el patriarca dejó de formar parte del campo visual de la dama, casi enseguida esta se llevó las manos al pecho y suspiró con gran alivio; —Gracias al cielo, aún tengo trabajo…

La concertista sonrió sin perder ni por fracciones de segundo el ritmo de la melodía.

Los pasos de Hiashi se perdían en los pasillos de la casa, caminó directamente hasta la puerta principal que era donde, sin necesidad de recurrir a la técnica de su familia o en todo caso a un sondeo de chakra sino que gracias a los poderosos ladridos y sonoras carcajadas, supo que estaba Hinata.

Su silueta se puso en el vano y Kiba cerró la boca casi enseguida al tiempo en que Hinata baja la cabeza inclinándose para saludar al igual que Shino.

—No tardo padre— fue lo que dijo ella consiguiendo que él frunciera el ceño, no le había exigido que despidiera a sus compañeros.

Sin decir más volvió a entrar a la casa, quizás era momento de decir algo, pero… ¿Qué?

Se dirigió en esos momentos a su despacho encontrándose en el camino con Hanabi que regresaba de la escuela, la pequeña también le saludó inclinando la cabeza; —En cuanto me cambié iniciaré con los deberes— le dijo consternándolo, él no le había exigido empezara a hacer la tarea, bien podía, si así lo quería, tomar algún refrigerio antes.

Y con un nuevo intento de conversación muriendo en el pasillo, Hanabi se retiró a su habitación.

En la cena, lo intentaría en la cena, preguntaría un poco sobre cómo les iba y entonces sugeriría que… algo se le tenía que ocurrir.

.

La vez pasada resultó un fracaso, respuestas escuetas "Sí" o "No" y nada que diera de manera casual la insinuación de que él no era ningún villano captor. Pero la siguiente ocasión sin duda lo lograría.

.

Tal vez para la próxima…

.

O para la siguiente…

.

Quizás la que veía…

.

No había excusa, tenía que ser la siguiente…

.

Hiashi Hyūga se consideraba como un hombre determinado, altamente competente y eficiente para resolver cualquier problema que se interpusiera entre él y su objetivo. Pero esto era el colmo, no podía hablar con Hinata sin que ella contara los anillos de la madera del piso, ni con Hanabi sin que la pequeña terminara entendiendo que su formación ninja era prioridad sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Y así como Hiashi sabía sus capacidades, conocía también sus limitaciones y como buen ninja, consideraba prudente pedir refuerzos cuando sus habilidades se veían mermadas. El otro punto a considerar, era la persona a quien recurriría en semejantes circunstancias, y aunque en un principio contempló a Neji, realmente, luego de hora y media de permanecer de pie mirándolo sin que este se atreviera a moverse en espera de alguna indicación, decidió que no era viable.

Precisamente por esa razón Tenten estaba en su despacho mirándolo con cierta consternación que le recordaba el rostro de sus hijas cuando mencionó que a él no le molestaba que "un chico" las visitara de vez en cuando.

Requería de alguien con más sensibilidad y facilidad para aquello de relacionarse con gente y fuera del clan conocía a muy poco gente que además, estuviera en un rango de edad para "ese tipo de cosas".

Tomo aire y solemnemente relató en pocas palabra su objetivo, deseando que no se malinterpretaran las cosas. La joven maestra de armas arqueo una ceja primero, luego inclinó la cabeza y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿He sido claro?

—No en realidad— respondió la chica poniéndose de pie; —Pero además de especialista en armas, creo que me he vuelto experta en entender Hyūga's— agregó riendo; —Le armaré una cita a Hinata, no se preocupe

—Espero comprendas mi posición y la necesidad de que, ante cualquier cosa, haya discreción.

—Lo comprendo

Hiashi inclinó la cabeza y señaló con la mirada un sobre blanco que descansaba en la fina madera del mueble.

—Por favor, lo que requieras tómalo de ahí.

.

Tres semanas exactas se cumplían desde que había encargado la "misión" a Tenten. Se puso de pie en un movimiento y abrió la ventana de su dormitorio. El aire frío de la madrugada le dio el "Buenos días" y enseguida se dispuso a empezar su día…

Domingo, era domingo.

El sol aún no salía y él ya estaba fuera de su casa, minutos más tarde al patriarca del clan Hyūga se le encontraba en el cementerio familiar mostrando sus respetos.

Y como cada domingo dejaba libre el mismo pensamiento: _"No sería tan complicado ser padre si no estuviera solo…"_

.

La noche había caído, el cementerio estaba completamente oscuro, Hiashi dio por terminado su jutsu de camuflaje, se puso de pie, abrió los ojos, hizo su reverencia de despedida y tomó camino de regreso a su casa.

Podía meditar en el Dōjō cuando las dudas sobre la inversión en el mercado y una nueva secuencia de puntos de bloqueo se aparecía como técnica nueva para el arsenal Hyūga. Podía hacerlo… Pero la faceta profesional no se parecía mucho a la personal, por más triste que se escuchara, no había nada en su hogar que lo ayudara a disipar las dudas sobre cómo hacer para sacar adelante a dos hijas que no precisamente lo adoraban.

Su acompañante de los viernes debió hablar con Hinata respecto a ciertos temas de exclusiva índole femenina.

Con las manos a la espalda sus pasos se escuchaban débilmente sobre la grava.

Las luces de la casa se mostraron al final del camino, en el portón había un par de sirvientas murmurando con otras de las casas vecinas; — ¿De verdad?

—Sí te juro que Neji-sama no hizo nada luego de que Tenten-san lo abofeteara, yo lo vi, fui a recoger el encargo de Tokuma-sama

—No te creo

Las mujeres guardaron silencio en cuanto el patriarca del clan se aclaró la garganta, una en particular se mostró notoriamente ruborizada.

— ¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia?

—Hanabi-sama y Hinata-sama tuvieron visitas…

Los ojos opalinos del hombre tuvieron por una fracción de segundo un brillo inusual.

—Salieron con él toda la tarde, Neji-sama salió después así que no hubo nadie en la casa señor.

—Ya veo

Siguió su camino

—Hiashi-sama— llamó la sirvienta cuando el hombre se disponía a seguir el caminito del jardín hasta la entrada de la casa; —Tenten-san, la compañera de equipo de Neji-sama me pidió que le dijera que estaba hecho, que la disculpara por no venir a reportarse pero tenía que atender otro asunto.

—No hay problema

Otro par de pasos justo alcanzando la puerta corrediza del vestíbulo de acceso.

—Hiashi-sama…

La sirvienta había pasado de nerviosa a casi aterrada, él la miró indicándole que continuara, si es que de verdad tenía algo que decir.

—Yo… es que sucede que…

Hiashi la iba a ignorar y seguir de largo.

—Konatsu-sama está de visita

Y Hiashi frunció el ceño, aquella mujer solo venía los viernes y porque él la solicitaba específicamente a ella de entre todas las damas de la casa de té.

— ¿Qué es lo que quería?

—Hanabi-sama la ha mandado llamar

— ¿Mi hija? — casi enseguida mentalmente se dijo _"No hay otra Hanabi en la casa"_. Con mayor razón entraría, algo raro sucedía, pero entonces la sirvienta gritó: — ¡Hiashi-sama!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el patriarca ya había visto a la geisha y dos sirvientas inclinadas sobre… Por un momento no supo exactamente cómo debía reaccionar, su rostro tan inexpresivo como cualquiera de su clan solo se mostraba relajado en los labios. Lo estaba viendo, lo presenciaba con sus propios ojos: el guardián dragón de terracota que se colocó como primera pieza de la casa cuando el clan se fundó en Konoha. El regalo elaborado por las propias manos del gran maestro primer Hokage. El máximo objeto de presunción de Hiashi Hyūga… había perdido la oreja derecha…

Así que eso hacía Konatsu en ese lugar, por supuesto, en la academia de la casa de té enseñaban de todo incluyendo cerámica.

_Hanabi…_

Entrecerró los ojos endureciendo más las facciones.

—Exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Las tres mujeres se inclinaron con las manos enlazadas al frente, la sirvienta que estaba detrás de él y le había interceptado desde la entrada tragó saliva…

.

Miraba al dragón, miraba la ausente oreja y la mancha en la alfombra, parecía que Hanabi no regresaba aún, Hinata estaba en su habitación y Neji tomaba un baño.

Hiashi escuchó al escandaloso compañero de Neji en la puerta y apenas inclinó la cabeza cuando le saludó.

— ¿Está Hinata-chan?

Él asintió aunque ya habían ido a buscar a su hija mayor.

Miraba al dragón, miraba la ausente oreja y la mancha en la alfombra, y por más que se empeñaba no conseguía estar lo suficientemente molesto como para reclamar cabezas aunque la sirvienta ya había indicado que la pieza fue víctima de la rubia visita Uzumaki, y que sus hijas y Neji estaban presente, pero si estaba Naruto Uzumaki dejaba descartada a Hinata como testigo porque seguramente no había prestado atención a otra cosa que no fuera aquél muchacho.

—Buenas noches padre— saludó tímidamente Hinata.

— ¿Y tu hermana? — preguntó Hiashi en automático.

—No lo sé…— respondió Hinata; —Acabo de llegar— agregó dócilmente. Él por su parte solo indicó vagamente al chico a su espalda.

Miraba al dragón, miraba la ausente oreja y la mancha en la alfombra. No realmente no estaba molesto, en realidad le había entrado un poco de melancolía. El pánico de las sirvientas y el de sus hijas por una oreja de terracota. Hasta su acompañante se le notaba preocupada, ni que fuera a matar al culpable…

— ¡Buenas noches Hinata-chan! — exclamó sonoramente Lee agitando los brazos para hacerse notar; —Buenas noches Lee-kun… ¿Ya llamaron a Neji-oniisan?

—No, yo vengo a buscarte a ti

Miraba al dragón, miraba la ausente oreja y la mancha en la alfombra y momentáneamente dirigió la mirada a la pata de la pieza donde de manera casi imperceptible se encontraba la unión que habían hecho Hizashi y él hacía más de treinta años. Casi volvía a sentir el terror que le causó ver que mientras jugaba con su hermano habían dejado que la pelota entrara a la casa derribando la alabarda ornamental que mutiló al dragón. No sería capaz de darle a Hanabi la tunda que le dieron a él y a su hermano cuando su padre se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, pero tampoco podría hacerse el desentendido cuando ni siquiera logró encubrir su crimen…

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Solo traje esto— agregó el chico poniéndose de pie en un rápido y ágil movimiento; —A Naruto se le olvidó, ayer en la tarde se la pasó escogiendo el regalo y se le olvido— dijo sonriendo y levantando los pulgares una vez que el regalo estuvo seguro en manos de su dueña; — ¡No importa que el amor nos vuelva despistados! — gritó alzando un puño; — ¡El amor es la esencia de la juventud! — y con eso saltó hasta la puerta principal; —¡Buenas noches Hinata-chan! ¡Buenas noches Hiashi-sama!

Miraba al dragón, miraba la ausente oreja y la mancha en la alfombra…

—Quiero a Hanabi verte en mi despacho ya… a Neji también— indicó el patriarca del clan tras salir del transe en el que parecía estar.

—Neji-sama está tomando un baño— indicó una sirvienta.

—Eso me dijeron hace una hora ¿Quiere ahogarse o qué?

—Le informaré Hiashi-sama

Sería un excelente momento para mostrarse piadoso, diría a Hinata algo respecto a su cita y la llevaría al salón de té para que le contara lo ocurrido, sí, la primera cita era un momento memorable, recordaba su primera salida con quien fue su esposa. El olor de las rosas, los crisantemos, los lirios flotando en el agua… recordaba como ella no podía dejar de hablar sobre lo perfecto que fue ese día y las veces que contó todo a cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente. Si, escuchar a Hinata hablar sería agradable y quizás, tomaría el consejo de su acompañante y expresaría abiertamente que no le molestaba en absoluto que saliera con Naruto.

No esperaba que Hinata se lanzara a sus brazos y le besara ambas mejillas, demasiado daño debía ser sanado pero si solo pudiera estrechas la situación… Hablaría, tenía que ser ahora: —Hinata, hay algo que…— Hiashi ya estaba hablando solo, Hinata había corrido a encerrarse en su habitación.

Cerró los ojos.

.

Luego de una hora y media descubrió que Neji no quería ahogarse en el baño, o si ese había sido su deseo realmente se vio frustrado por su insistencia en llevarlo al despacho.

— ¿Saben cuántos años tenía ese dragón en la casa?

—Sí— respondieron los dos testigos de la mutilación de la figura con la mirada baja.

— ¿Sabían que esa alfombra la enviaron desde Suna cuando se firmó el primer tratado de paz?

—Que para el caso no respetaron, la manchita podría simbolizar eso— aclaró la pequeña como broma por la que no podía culparla, él mismo había pensado en mandarla de regreso a Suna con una bomba incluida; — Neji-oniisan no tuvo que ver padre, yo traje a Naruto-san a la casa sin avisarte

—Pero según me dicen estaba ahí cuando sucedió y bien pudo evitarlo… Hanabi, vete, contigo arreglo todo mañana

—Pero…

—Vete

—Si padre— y la menor se fue.

De momento no tenía castigo para ella, pero algo bueno se le tenía que ocurrir… Distrajo su atención de momento, eso ya era el colmo, Neji estaba nervioso y podría decirse que asustado.

—Hanabi… escuchar sin permiso es de mal gusto— dijo tras un rato el patriarca. El más joven de los que se encontraban en la habitación se sobresaltó un poco, era verdad, su prima aún estaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero al menos Neji no lo había notado.

—Neji…— llamó para tener su atención, cosa innecesaria porque el joven era lo único que esperaba; —Solo quiero que le digas a Tenten que fue muy obvio el detalle, le pedí discreción.

Porque claro, tinta, kunais, shuriken, escombros y demás percances no era lo que tenía en mente.

—Vete Neji, eso era todo

Pero el chico se quedó ahí sentado y quien debió salir fue él. Aún no era tarde y para ir a su habitación le faltaba un tramo por recorrer, sus pasos lo guiaban silenciosamente cuando una presencia ajena lo detuvo.

Una mujer de elegante kimono verde permanecía sentada solo mirando al Suikinkutsu llenarse de agua de la fuente y golpear el agua almacenada produciendo un agradable sonido parecido al de una campana.

Su ceño se frunció más ¿Es que esa mujer no se iba creyendo que mataría a sus hijas por una oreja? ¡Qué atrevimiento!

—Hanabi-san me pidió que preparara su té, me comenta que no gusta de las infusiones que hacen las empleadas

Hiashi no respondió.

—Hanabi igualmente tendrá su castigo aunque le haya pagado para evitarme el mal rato por ver cómo esas jovencitas rompen el servicio… ¿Me escuchaste?

Hanabi escondida al otro lado del pasillo inclinó la cabeza; — ¿Y si le pago para que venga toda la semana? — preguntó desganada y jurando nuevamente que Naruto pagaría cara esa oreja.

* * *

_u.u_

_Pues fracasé rotundamente, ni pude terminarlo para el 18 ni conseguí que Hiashi se montara en el monociclo e hiciera malabares para hacerles reír…_

_Pero quedó larguito y creo yo que explicativo XD_

_Les recuerdo, explico lo de Ino y Shino y me lanzo a la venganza de Hanabi._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	21. Ino y Shino…

**Ino y Shino…**

Kuromaru abrió los ojos instintivamente al escuchar ruido en las escaleras, salió despacio de la habitación que compartía con Tsume y bajó las escaleras. Para cuando escuchó la cerámica del jarrón de galletas confirmó que era Kiba, antes no habría dicho nada porque toda la casa olía a Tsume, Kiba y Hana.

—Si Tsume pregunta no voy a mentir— le dijo como hacía cuando era pequeño y tenía prohibido tomarlas antes de la comida.

—Si pregunta has dicho, viejo, regresamos a la hora del almuerzo— respondió el chico alcanzando la puerta en rápidas zancadas.

Movió la cabeza subiendo de nuevo, estaba poniéndose viejo y necesitaba sus horas de sueño.

.

—Es algo que estuve pensando toda la tarde y parte de la noche…

Shino parecía mirarle sin comprender, y decía "parecía" porque con la gabardina y las gafas realmente no le constaba, pero se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que era capaz de interpretar gran parte de su comportamiento.

—Necesito que me ayudes, es algo complicado y mi madre no me dejaría…

—Primero decide quién de los chicos le va a decir a tu mamá que pasaste la noche en su casa para que no pase lo mismo de la otra vez que Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto, Chōji y yo le dijimos que estuviste con nosotros y además Chōji juraba que seguías allá y obligó a su mamá a corroborar la historia.

Kiba se rascó la cabeza riendo y mostrando sus colmillos.

—Son buenos amigos ustedes… pero esto es serio. Vamos al campo de entrenamiento.

.

—Espera un momento, deja confirmo.

Kiba sacó de su chaqueta una hoja arrugada y la leyó en murmureos arrugando el entrecejo, su compañero y amigo al otro lado se quedó en su posición.

—Oye Shino… necesito que estés más cerca

— ¿Cuántos metros?

—Eh… lo más cerca que puedas…

El chico de la gabardina avanzó perezosamente hasta quedar más a o menos a un paso de distancia, una brecha prudente según su concepción del espacio personal.

—Ahí estás bien… ahora lo que sigue es que… Shino hueles a tierra vegetal— dijo espontáneamente confirmando que era su amigo y no el campo en sí.

—Bien, gracias por decirme que me puse la chaqueta sucia y no la limpia

—De todos modos, es raro.

—No si vives en una aldea donde el noventaicinco por ciento del espacio está ocupado por vegetación.

La sonrisa de Kiba se ensanchó aún más, se inclinó hacia el frente; —Shino… también hay cola de caballo…

—Sabes que mis vecinos son criadores

El joven Inuzuka no dejaba su mueca burlona; —Hablo de la planta…

Shino se hizo para atrás cuando Kiba insistió en acercarse, incluso empezó a liberar algunos kikaichu para que se pusieran entre la gabardina y la chaqueta para tapar el olor y sentirse más seguro… de alguna manera.

—No hagas eso, veamos… Shino ¿En dónde estuviste ayer luego del entrenamiento?

—Kiba vamos a hacer la técnica que preparaste…

—Yo diría que… mimosa… gloria de las nieves… campanilla de invierno…

El zumbido de los pequeños insectos se intensificó ante las indicaciones de su amo para protegerlo de la indiscreción de su amigo. No era posible verlo de lejos, pero Kiba que insistía en acercarse más de lo debidamente razonable ya se había percatado de que la sangre se agolpaba en el rostro del joven, por ende, sin duda había algo que no podía pasar por alto.

—… Almendro…

—Estuve en un invernadero ¿Ya?

—Sí, eso explica, todas son flores de invierno y estamos en plena primavera.

— ¿Ya podemos seguir?

—… No me cambies el tema…

Kiba se lanzó contra Shino dispuesto a arrancarle la gabardina, en pedazos si era necesario, aunque el otro no era en absoluto mal ninja y pudo quitarse sin problemas empezando una persecución.

—Hay otra cosa Shino

— ¡¿No tienes algo más que hacer?

El muchacho de las gafas usualmente hablaba bajo, pero cuando gritaba evidenciaba mucho lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, y en esa ocasión, era pura y llana desesperación.

—Shino— Kiba estaba empezando a reírse y le costaba hablar; —Shino, ya sé qué es, pero quiero que me saques de la duda…

—Kiba, por favor…

Se habían alejado bastante del punto inicial y Kiba le pisaba los talones, pero los jutsus de reemplazo con sus insectos le daban segundos de ventaja para escabullirse.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Realmente te conviene que me dejes saber!

—No sé de que hablas pero no me interesa.

—Mira, te diré lo que sé

Shino había ya desaparecido y Kiba lo volvió a ubicar un par de metros atrás.

— ¡Shino! ¡Estuviste en un invernadero! ¡Pero él único que usa la cola de caballo como fungicida es el Yamanaka!

El joven Aburame detuvo abruptamente su huida, giró violentamente y se lanzó encima directo al río que tenían a espaldas, una táctica que planeaba para disipar todo rastro del olor y de paso calmar los bríos de Kiba, sin embargo ese fue su error… Kiba lo abrazó con fuerza clavando el rostro en su ropa aspirando ruidosamente, Shino trató de apartarlo pero ya era tarde, en el aspecto físico el otro le llevaba mucha ventaja.

El primero en salir fue Kiba que lo soltó poco antes de que entraran en el agua y eso porque el agua le entró en la boca que abrió cuando no pudo aguantar la sonora carcajada que lo atacó en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba, o mejor dicho, no pudo encontrar lo que esperaba.

Escupiendo agua y con riesgo de hundirse por la risa que lo acosaba, nadó como pudo hasta la orilla.

Las carcajadas de Kiba podía escucharse hasta debajo del agua donde Shino empezaba a comprender que permaneciendo sumergido no iba a evitar que Kiba se muriera con la sonrisa en la boca tras haberlo descubierto, lentamente dejó que su cuerpo emergiera. Tan discretamente como pudo salió sacándose la ropa para secarla, pasando al lado de Kiba que se sujetaba el estómago y se retorcía.

—Estás exagerando Kiba

Humillado, se sentía humillado.

Casi una hora más tarde Kiba recobraba el aliento.

— ¡Ay Shino!… ¿Ino?

—No entremos en detalles

— ¡¿No entramos en detalles? ¡Creo que el rastro de una buena sesión es detallado!

— ¡Maldita sea Kiba! ¡No pasó así!

—No me mientas, porque ella no te ayudó… Pero tranquilo, al menos ya comprobé que eres humano, es normal...

Kiba volvió a estallar en carcajadas, el olor que quería encontrar era el de la propia Ino, pero este no estaba…

* * *

_XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	22. Lunes: la venganza de Hanabi…

**Lunes: la venganza de Hanabi…**

Hanabi estaba adolorida, sus adoloridas manos que el guante de látex no pudo proteger completamente de la sosa caustica reclamaban con furia algún ungüento de su hermana. Sus adoloridos brazos le pesaban luego de pelearse con el pozo para sacar la condenada "agua sin tratamiento potabilizador que estropearía el tejido de la finísima alfombra"

Tenía además, sueño por haberse acostado a deshoras de la noche fregando pieza por pieza de la vajilla de té, dolor de cabeza por los olores raros de limpiadores, hambre porque no había comido nada. Y cansancio, mucho cansancio luego de todo lo ocurrido el domingo.

—Iruka-sensei está muerto— dijo en un suspiro levantándose pesadamente; —Siempre dice que soy la que mejor condición tiene de toda la clase… mentiroso.

Sin quitarse la pesadez ni con un baño matutino, avanzó hasta el comedor, en ese momento recordó lo que durante la noche se le había venido a la mente renovándole instantáneamente las energías. Con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro tomó su desayuno y salió de la casa a toda prisa. Tenía una cosa de vital importancia que hacer.

.

Hana Inuzuka abrió la puerta y casi la llama "Hinata", después fue conducida hasta la habitación de Kiba, quien se mostro renuente a salir de la cama. Por un momento Hanabi creyó se encontraría enfermo, pero el semblante del chico no era del todo malo, solo que daba un poco de pena ver su cuerpo casi inerte tendido bocabajo con la ropa sucia del día anterior. Akamaru que movía la cola de un lado a otro saludando a la invitada le exhortó a que tomara asiento en la silla del escritorio a un lado de la cama. Un gruñido de parte del ninja sirvió como saludo y como indicación a que hablara.

—Mi padre me ha comprado un perro, no sé, últimamente ha estado medio raro, yo le había pedido uno pero de eso hace años, y hace unos días simplemente me llamó a su despacho y me lo dio con un moño rosa…

Otro gruñido perfectamente traducible como un desganado _"Que bien"_

—En realidad es una hembra

"_Ah"_ gruñó Kiba con menos ánimos que antes.

—Y, bueno, mis primos tienen otros perros y siempre la molestan

"_¿Y?"_

—Quisiera saber si me puedes ayudar con eso

"_Sí, claro"_

—La cosa es que yo la quiero mucho

"¿Y?"

—Esos perros la quieren violar

Esta vez Kiba no gruño sino que un pequeño espasmo indicó que se había reído o al menos tratado de hacerlo.

—Y yo quiero que su primera vez no sea una experiencia traumática, es casi como una persona, muy educada y obediente. Ella está conmigo siempre y sin que te enojes, es más mi hermana que Hinata en sí, así que quería saber si tú podrías…

La mano de Kiba señaló ufanamente a Akamaru e hizo una seña de "_Llévatelo, no me des detalles"_

— ¿A… Akamaru? — preguntó ella.

Un movimiento más notable le reveló a Hanabi la mirada de Kiba que ladeo la cabeza mirándole con cierto rencor _"¿Es que es poca cosa?" _decía con la ofensa que solo podía sentir él cuando menospreciaban a su compañero de toda la vida.

—Kiba-san… acabo de decir que es como mi hermana, ¿Es que Hinata sería desvirgada por un perro?

El chico se puso rojo violentamente ante el vocabulario tan falto de pudor y se incorporó sintiendo vibrar cada músculo de su cuerpo adolorido; —Espera, en alguna parte me perdí— habló por primera vez con un hilo de voz sin bajar su rubor.

— ¿Estás pidiéndome… "algo" con Hinata?

—No, Hinata no tiene nada que ver, hablo de mi perro…

—Entonces, es tu perro y… A… ka… ¿maru?

—No— respondió ella alargando la "o" al no tener palabra larga para silabear como había hecho él con el nombre del ninja canino.

Kiba se frotó los ojos creyéndose dormido.

— ¿Hablas de que yo y…?

—Miki— completó ella.

— ¿Miki y yo? ¿Yo… yo…?

El rostro de Kiba no tenía descripción alguna, pero Hanabi estaba seria y evidentemente no se trataba de alguna broma. La pequeña entrecerró los ojos; —No veo la razón para que te escandalices, la verdad he pensado mucho al respecto y no creo que haya razón para que Miki termine tratada como perro cuando se porta tanto como persona… Quizás se considera como Tabú, pero siendo sinceros eso no es un argumento para que no se pueda, los mismo prejuicios tiene contra las relaciones entre parientes y en mi familia…

Lo siguiente que supo Hanabi fue que estaba en el pórtico de la casa Inuzuka, molesta gritó hacia la ventana de la habitación de Kiba: — ¡Habrá alguien que me ayude!

.

Casi no alcanza a Shino, él salía de su casa cuando lo interceptó en el camino, el joven parecía extrañado por la visita de la hermana menor de su compañera de equipo.

—Shino-san— saludó Hanabi con toda la solemnidad que la caracterizaba a lo que el otro respondió con una inclinación igualmente respetuosa.

—Disculpe que le quite tiempo, pero necesito un favor y Kiba-san se ha negado a ayudarme.

Shino frunció el ceño, de seguro que seguía molido tras el entrenamiento con Lee.

—Si está en mi poder lo haré…— aseguró.

.

Hanabi seguía corriendo detrás de Lee: — ¡Por favor Lee-san! ¡Kiba-san y Shino-san no quisieron ayudarme!

El maestro taejutsu por su parte corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían luego de que como saludo Hanabi usara su técnica de bloqueo de puntos para acalambrárselas. Definitivamente la chiquilla tenía previsto que huiría.

— ¡No! ¡No Hanabi-chan! ¡No me pidas eso por favor! ¡Piensa en la llama de tu juventud! ¡La apagas con esos pensamientos! ¡Hanabi-chan! ¡No!

Y dado que el chakra de Lee funcionaba diferente al del resto y gracias a que Hanabi no había planeado dejarlo parapléjico, el calambre pasó y corrió más rápido que la pequeña que comprendiendo que seguirle era causa perdida se detuvo en seco.

La menor de las hermanas Hyūga se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja y miró a su alrededor. Estaba cerca del centro de la aldea…

.

Chōji se golpeaba con fuerza el pecho tratando de sacar el trozo de carne que se había tragado y en esos momentos obstruía su faringe.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Hanabi mirándolo seriamente.

— ¡¿Qué les enseñan en la escuela? — exclamó el joven Akimichi recobrando el aliento.

Shikamaru por su parte, con la cabeza recargada en la mano y el brazo recargado a su vez en la mesa sin inmutarse mucho no dejaba de mirar a la niña que compartía mesa con ellos; —Esto es una falacia— declaró; — ¿Por qué crees que alguien quisiera complacer tus preferencias bestialistas?

— ¡Shikamaru es una niña no hables así! — chilló Ino entrando al local donde siempre se reunía con su equipo, el chico por su parte apenas y se inmutó; — ¿Qué? Ella llegó a pedir que me fo…

Chōji golpeó con su plato la mesa; —Ya es hora de irnos ¿No?

— ¡Ustedes no se muevan!

Ino se quedó petrificada al sentir el abrazó de Gai y a los dos segundos tener en la mano un envoltorio metálico que identificó sin problemas. Cuando levantó la vista, Shikamaru, Chōji y Hanabi tenían uno similar mientras Gai estaba en la puerta gritando que lo que fueran a hacer lo hicieran con precaución.

.

Hanabi resopló, giró sobre sus talones y dejó atrás a Kotetsu y su hemorragia nasal.

.

Genma la miraba tratando de conservar la calma; — ¿De dónde sacaste la idea?

—Lo vi en un video

El Jōnin movía el senbon de su boca de un lado a otro haciéndolo sonar contra sus dientes, cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba nervioso; — ¿Y de donde sacaste el video?

—Lo compré en una tienda

—Y… ¿Te lo vendieron?

—No lo robé si es lo que insinúa.

—… Hanabi… ¿Qué traes en la mano?

— ¿Esto? — la niña levantó la tira dejando desplegar la tira color metálico.

.

A Iruka, a diferencia del resto de los involucrados, se le había ido por completo el color cuando escuchó a Genma relatar su encuentro con la pequeña Hanabi Hyūga.

—Y a todo esto me gustaría decir que es tu deber como maestro hablar adecuadamente con tus alumnos sobre el tema para evitar que se distorsionen en parafilias, esto ya es preocupante, Gai está también alarmado y se puso a repartir preservativos…— finalizó agitando una tira de cuatro envoltorios metálicos; —Estos se los dio a Hanabi. ¡A Hanabi! ¡Es una niña!

El maestro de academia no cabía en sí sobre lo que escuchaba, en primera porque Genma no era padre de ningún niño como para cuestionar el sistema educativo abiertamente. En segundo lugar porque "sexualidad" no era un tema que impartiera en su rol, eso había que tratarlo con Suzume, e iría con ella en ese momento…

.

—Mentiroso

La acusación de Tenten era seria como todo en ella desde la mañana. Neji por su parte entrecerró los ojos.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero eso fue lo que dijo— le respondió.

Lee miraba a uno y a otro sin animarse a intervenir, la aura asesina le estaba dando bastante desconfianza.

—Es imposible que Gai-sensei suspenda entrenamiento porque tiene algo "más importante que hacer" — argumento haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

—Si no hubieras llegado tarde lo habrías escuchado tú misma

—Tú quieres que te peque otra vez…

—Si a eso llamas golpear, creo que no tendré problemas con la paliza… y lo de ayer fue injustificado.

— ¡Acusarme de sostener relaciones sexuales con nuestro maestro es justificable!

—Pues no creo que se aleje mucho de la realidad

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir?

Lee que estaba sentado empezó a moverse sigilosamente, lloverían armas…. Pero sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta en cuanto Neji levantó la mano con un paquete en la mano.

— ¿Eso son…?

—Sí Lee, son preservativos— completó Neji con total naturalidad; —Y cuando Gai-sensei vino en la mañana dijo que quería hablar con Tenten en un rato más y… tenía al menos un millar embolsado…

Tenten no pudo esconder su reacción.

— ¡Estás exagerando Neji!

—No

.

Hanabi se sentó en una banca a tomar algo de aire luego de perseguir un rato a otro incauto casi voluntario. Miró el reloj del parque; —Ya es tarde— dijo poniéndose de pie encontrándose de frente con Naruto.

— ¡Hola Hanabi-chan! ¡¿Qué haces por aquí? ¡Dattebayó!

La niña lo miró algo descolocada por unos momentos; —Naruto…— dijo en un susurro —Ya he recorrido toda la aldea, le he pedido ayuda a cada ninja que se hace decir hombre y nadie quiere ayudarme.

El chico ladeó la cabeza no entendiendo directamente de lo que se trataba.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Si claro Hanabi-chan, lo que quieras.

Si no hubiera sido criada como Hyūga, si no se le hubiera hecho creer que los músculos faciales eran inútiles y por eso no se molestaban en entrenarlos… entonces, solo entonces, se hubiera notado la sonrisa sádica.

Naruto iba pagar, sí que lo haría. Hablaría con Hinata después, pero de momento se encargaría de vengar al dragón de terracota, la alfombra de cuatrocientos hilos de seda y un millón de nudos por metro cuadrado hechos a mano traída desde Suna, sus manos y todo lo que causó el domingo.

O sí, la venganza, la dulce venganza…

—Solo quiero que me acompañes a dar un paseo por la aldea, y saludemos a varios amigos…

_Eh…_

_Gracias a todos los pacientes lectores:_

_Ellistriel (porque por ella salió el fic)l, Hevith de Zar, Rachel Calarava, Sheira Sibilla, Derama17, Hatake Nabiki, Yusha, Gabe Logan, Shinofan, Valerii Hyuga, nekos dream, Sifu Sihaya, Nessy Hale Uchiha, Damphire, kazuma-yako, Pau-chan22, Myri Weasley28, Aoi-Hyuga, Alex345, Armen, Vistoria, okashira janet, Harlett, Heero Kusanagi, Chiharu Natsumi, bladz-liska, Belerofonte (XD uno es mejor que ninguno), elchabon, koste, neverdie, Alice Cross, Higurashi Fanfiction Studios, cari-sama, xabax, El Puti-Puerko (-.- así está su Nick, yo no lo bauticé), sakura1402, Shiro Kumi, Shirabe Tsuki Yoru, Sally Kusajishi, LennaParis, Hikari Hye, luminos, Hinamori Uchiha, Ai Sakura, DORMILON, Ayame2009, Pandora84, shinokun21… y hay… de verdad que saqué todos los nombre que pude XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡De fans para fans!_

_Y para que no me extrañen… la pizarra de anuncios:_

_Dos fics nuevos, los dos de reto, un one shot sobre Susume Namida (la profesora de academia de Sakura, Ino, Hinata y demás chicas que nunca vimos) con co-protagonista al Sasikin, pero de chavito._

_Y… (redoble de tambores) Un ZetsuxIno! Si! Zetsu, el hombre-planta de Akatsuki con la chica rubia de Konoha!_

_Jajaja ya saben, los invito a pasar! Ahora si, va la buena:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
